Broken Inside
by alinekiryuu
Summary: La guerra a comenzado, los dragones unen a los magos contra los demonios. La lucha por sobrevivir a llevado a Sting Eucliffe y Lucy Heartfilia a actos que jamás harian en su sano juicio. Después de todo…entre la sangre y muerte haces cosas desesperadas para saber que aun estas vivo. StiLu / StiCy. RA
1. como estamos ahora

**Resumen:** La guerra ha comenzado, los dragones unen a los magos contra los demonios. La lucha por sobrevivir ha llevado a Sting Eucliffe y Lucy Heartfilia a actos que jamás arrían en su sano juicio. Después de todo…Entre la sangre y muerte haces cosas desesperadas para saber que aun estas vivo. STILU. CRACK (RA)

**Clasificación:** T

**Renuncia:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

**Aclaración**: _Es una __**R**__ealidad __**A**__lterna, ósea tiene base cannon pero sé que esto no va a suceder. *SPOILER* Leí unos escritos de Hiro Mashima (oficiales) donde predecía las luchas de los juegos, también contaba de un boceto donde Lucy se inclina a Zeref así que creo que los juegos serán interrumpidos y Lu-chan estará OTRA VEZ golpeada (Mierda Mashima…Eres un misógino)._

_Esto es una pareja CRACK ósea que es MUY difícil que se reúnan, pero… ¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta que Sting es una bomba sexy bipolar? (eso lo leí en un comentario) démosle una oportunidad, a Laxus chan le dieron como 5_

_._

**Broken Inside**

_Aline Kiryuu_

.

_Capitulo I. como estamos ahora._

_._

Sus manos se llenaron de cicatrices, el pelo rubio se pegó a su frente con las gotas de sudor deslizándose por su piel, pero aun así no detuvo el entrenamiento. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el final de los grandes juegos mágicos, donde se decidió a Fairy Tail como ganador incluso después de la interrupción de aquellos magos corruptos que formaban parte del plan eclipse. Bufó por lo bajo, aún no comprendía en su totalidad la obsesión mórbida con Zeref.

La imagen del mago oscuro se coló en su mente, estaba vivo, Sting no entendía cómo era posible que él siguiera existiendo después de más de 400 años, pero era un hecho. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda recordándole la sensación de ese poder: la magia oscura precursora del banquete de los dragones.

Mordió su labio inferior aplicando más fuerza en los golpes, ignorando cómo la sangre se filtraba a través de sus puños; frustrado por los acontecimientos pasados, llegaron a su mente nuevos recuerdos de la criatura que él pensó haber asesinado, Weisslogia, su padre dragón, vivo en frente suyo, sonriendo con su hocico lleno de colmillos, divertido ante la expresión de shock de su hijo. Todo había sido una farsa, las memorias de los rugidos, el dolor aplastante; había sido una prueba dada por su padre para volverse más fuerte. Gruñó ante el ingenio del dragón blanco, aún con todo el esfuerzo dado no pudo conseguir su principal objetivo…

Derrotar a Natsu Dragneel.

El Dragonslayer de fuego fue el gran héroe de la jornada, aunque Sting sabía que sólo se retrasó lo inevitable: La guerra.

El plan eclipse necesitaba de una maga celestial. Una sonrisa sádica se extendió por su cara al recordar la expresión de la "pequeña hada" el día del secuestro, ella tuvo que hacerle frente a Minerva, la mujer demonio, ¿Y ahora eso? El dragón slayer blanco también contó el combate del primer día como un punto extra para la rubia, con sus sentidos desarrollados era imposible no darse cuenta de la cantidad de trampa hecha por el patético gremio de Raven Tail, sin duda Sting Eucliffe pudo reconocer un poco, muy dentro de su alma, a la maga celestial de Fairy Tail.

— Nee… Sting-kun, ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

Sting giró para encarar a su preocupado exceed rojo, parpadeó antes de que el olor a carne expuesta llegara a su nariz, el tronco que estaba golpeando tenía la forma de sus nudillos timbrados con su propia sangre, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no midió su fuerza, lastimándose, _otra ve_z.

— Esta bien Lector, ¿Qué haces aquí? El campamento es tranquilo en estos momentos.

Lector sonrió tímido sin el valor de hablar de sus miedos frente a su amigo. Sting suspiró para regresar con el gato rojo al campamento que servía de refugio para los gremios oficiales. Recordó los hechos que lo llevaron aquí, a compartir con magos diferentes,_** una campaña bélica.**_

**...**

_La final de los juegos mágicos fue interrumpida, justo después de que la reina de las hadas, Erza, y Minerva, la representante de Sabertooh, se batieran en el enfrentamiento definitivo. Cuando la chica pelirroja daba el golpe final, la sensación oscura invadió todo el estadio, las nubes tronaron en mal presagio y una risa psicótica resonó por el lugar._

_Arcadios, el jefe de los caballeros santos sostenía entre sus brazos a las dos magas celestiales existentes, Yukino Aguria, su ex compañera, y a la patética hada, Lucy Heartfilia. La atención de los gremios se centró en ellos, pero sus movimientos fueron frenados por un extraño hechizo paralizante, observando cual espectadores cómo comenzaba la tortura para las magas estelares, los gritos agónicos de ambas magas mostraba cómo le drenaban su fuerza vital para abrir una puerta a otro mundo. Entre la niebla se vio aparecer a un joven de cabello negro._

— _Maestro Zeref_ _—dijo el líder del_ e_scuadrón de caballeros santos._

— _¡El cabrón de la isla!_ _—rugió Natsu con furia observando a la nueva presencia._

_Los magos santos comenzaron a entrar en pánico ante la nueva presencia. Sting miró a Rogue en acuerdo para cubrir su espalda, esto era una seria amenaza; escuchó a Natsu gruñir unas cuantas cosas en contra del pelinegro, identificado como el maestro de la magia oscura, Zeref, quien negó tristemente con la cabeza expeliendo una onda de energía diabólica de su cuerpo._

_Los civiles cayeron presas de la inconsciencia, el verdadero terror se extendió por los cuerpos de los magos que estaban cerca, incluso él, Sting Eucliffe, tuvo que recurrir al dolor auto infringido para no paralizarse por el miedo._

— _Lucy, inclínate ante el rey…_

_La maga rubia poco a poco cayó conmocionada al suelo, inclinándose al lado de la imponente figura de Zeref, los llamados de atención de los miembros de Fairy tail sonaron más fuerte que nunca, Natsu gritó con impotencia antes de ser callado por una declaración proveniente de la chica._

— _Ya no podre ver a Natsu nunca más…_

_La joven cerró sus ojos alzando la voz en una canción. Sting se reagrupó con los miembros de su gremio, aún atento a la linda voz del hada; un gran círculo mágico apareció sobre el cielo, con tonalidad amarilla, que poco a poco se oscurecía a un negro azabache; un mal presentimiento sacudió a los dragonslayer, pero no pudieron hacer nada porque de aquél vórtice mágico comenzaron a salir seres oscuros gruñendo con hambre._

_Demonios, su sexto sentido animal lo confirmó. Sting tenía noción de los demonios gracias a su padre dragón y pudo reafirmarlo con las caras de los demás slayers que sin duda creían lo mismo. Un grito de Gajeel despertó a todos. Tenían que huir._

_El piso comenzó a moverse, desmoronando la estructura del coliseo, los bramidos de los demonios helaban la sangre de la gente; según las ordenes de los maestros de gremio, se organizaron para sacar a la mayoría de personas presentes, pero algo hacia que Sting se quedara plantado, preparándose para la batalla con las criaturas extrañas. Un gruñido antinatural nació de su pecho, sintiendo sus colmillos agrandarse paulatinamente; buscó con la mirada a los que quedaban en la arena de combate, allí se encontraban Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy y Rogue, todos en iguales condiciones, pero no pudo mover ni un musculo cuando una sombra enorme lo cubrió, su corazón latió con más fuerza cuando escuchó el rugido aplastante que le caló hasta los huesos._

— _¡I-imposible…!_

— _¡IGNEEL!_

— _¡METALICANA…!_

— _Grandine…_

_Completamente en shock vio a las enormes criaturas sobrevolar la ciudad, el viento se rompía ante las imponentes figuras de los dragones. Un gesto ahogado de Rogue llamó su atención, divisó mejor entre las nubes a un particular dragón de escamas blancas. Sting quedó helado._

_Weisslogia… Su padre._

_"Esto no puede estar pasando", pensó. "No puede ser, no puede ser", negaba con fuerza, rememorando como si hubiera sido ayer la batalla contra él, sus últimas palabras, el rugido, la energía de la dragón force. Alzó la vista hacia su padre para encontrarlo aterrizando en frente suyo, protegiéndolo; la bestia gigante ladeó su cabeza para poder reconocer su presencia, Wisselogia estaba sonriendo, el muy maldito estaba gastándole una broma._ _Apretó sus dientes enojado, pero una pequeña parte de él sentía el peso de sus hombros caer al olvido._

_Su dragón estaba bien, su padre estaba __vivo__._

...

— Nee, Sting-kun —dijo Lector con un tono cantarín al pronunciar su nombre—, ¿Cuándo vamos a movernos de aquí?

— Pronto —contestó pensativamente—. No podemos dejar nuestro olor en el lugar.

— Hm —expresó vacilante—...Todos los slayer están haciendo un trabajo muy duro, pero —lo pensó un momento—… ¡Sting-kun es el mejor! ¡Tú puedes con esto!

Sting sonrió torcidamente ante los esfuerzo de su camarada felino, aún no se acostumbraba a la palabra, pero en estos tiempos ser "nakama" era algo necesario para levantar el ánimo, una o dos veces cierta persona lo golpeó duro en la cabeza por no ser sociable con los aliados. Suspiró ligeramente, hablando de _ella_, ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

...

_Todos los dragones aterrizaron, poniéndose en posición de batalla, con los músculos tensos y mirada atenta rugieron en conjunto para alejar a la oscuridad, una emoción conocida broto del pecho del rubio, adrenalina corriendo por sus venas._

— _Escuchen magos de Fiore —comenzó imponente el dragón carmesí, Igneel—, el banquete de nuestro rey ha comenzado, ahora depende de ustedes proteger sus intereses —su voz llegó a todos los magos presentes, con tanta fuerza e ímpetu dio escalofrió en la espalda de más de alguno._

_Natsu sonrió con alegría, gritando algunas de sus frases típicas._

— _Pugna interdimensional ha comenzado —Continuó—… ¿Podéis contra la fuerza que se avecina?_

— _¡Si! ¡Estoy en llamas!_

— _No nos subestimes dragón…—Dictó Jiemma haciéndose paso._

— _Veamos si el poder de los humanos supera al nuestro — Expuso Grandine como sentencia final._

_Los magos y los dragones contra los demonios, la magia oscura se expandía por el cielo. Sting notó que Natsu arremetía contra Zeref, lanzando frases que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero el plan del pelirosado era bastante claro: quitar a las magas celestiales de su poder para cerrar las puertas del infierno._

_Se sincronizó con la dragonslayer cielo en un rugido, corrió en medio de la distracción del ataque y cogió a Yukino lanzándola sin cuidado alguno a donde estaba Wendy esperando con su exceed; buscó a la maga que quedaba en las cercanías, estaba a un lado de la batalla entre Natsu y Zeref, su mirada perdida empañada con las lágrimas desestimó la posibilidad de resistencia; la tomó por la cintura arrojándola sobre su hombro, Wendy estaba demasiado lejos y con sus propios problemas, no podía encargársela; repentinamente, la cola de Lector se entrelazó a su cuerpo._

— _Bien hecho Lector —rió levemente._

_El sello mágico comenzó a desestabilizarse, dando a los magos una carrera contra el tiempo para huir, los dragones dejaron montar sobre su lomo a algunos mientras los slayer volaban con la magia exceed._

_..._

Llegaron al campamento oculto en el bosque, había tiendas de campañas llenas de magos heridos. Desde el incidente en la final de los juegos mágicos, comenzaron las encarnecidas batallas contra magos oscuros y demonios; un nuevo gremio oscuro dominaba el territorio, Tártaros.

Según lo que entendía, Tártaros era el cuartel general demoniaco, todos los altos mandos enemigos se concentraban allí. Sabertooh fue atacado por ellos, su gremio fue destruido, el mismo destino que sufrieron muchos otros. Por esta razón, los maestros decidieron que una alianza entre magos, ayudarse mutuamente, era la mejor solución para enfrentar esta guerra. El problema era que tenían que compartir unos con otros. Y Sting no era de los que compartían.

— ¿Otra vez herido Eucliffe-san? —escuchó una voz a su espalda.

No volteo a verla, sabía que estaba allí y quién era: la maga celestial que había salvado por conveniencia, Lucy Heartfilia.

— Hada-san, trae vendas —ordenó Lector como era su costumbre.

— ¡Cállense los dos! No es necesa—cortó al sentir un suave tacto sobre sus nudillos.

Los ojos chocolate se concentraron en curar su piel, desinfectando con cuidado.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó sin mirarle a la cara, sólo atenta al trabajo de sus manos sobre la herida piel del rubio.

— ¡Stk!

— Supongo que si…

La frustración burbujeo en su interior, enojado por su actitud desvergonzada. Desde que Sabertooh y Fairy Tail se fusionaron, ella lo perseguía constantemente, ¿Se sentía en deuda? Quizás, pero eso no la alejaba de ser tan molesta. Sting asumió que era una masoquista, no importaba cuantas veces la humillara nunca se daba por vencida. Suspirando profundamente, se dejó llevar por los toques suaves de la rubia.

— ¿Lo has visto? —preguntó la chica repentinamente.

— ¿Hum?

— Tu padre —explicó—…Los dragones no se han dejado ver desde entonces.

— Esas lagartijas han vuelto a desaparecer —dijo despreocupadamente.

— Natsu parecía tan feliz de-

— Si me vienes con esa porquería cursi te largas de aquí —interrumpió sin tacto, le molestaba toda aquella palabrería que los magos de Fairy Tail pregonaban a cada momento.

— ¡Eso no era lo que quería decir! —Se defendió— ¡Eucliffe idiota!

De pronto se escuchó una risa.

— Ustedes son divertidos — se escuchó una voz.

Ambos giraron al origen del sonido, frente a ellos, una niña levitaba con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Sting rugió con ira, otra vez esa fantasma entrometida del gremio de hadas; desde la fusión de gremios, Mavis Vermillon decidía mostrarse a todo el que lo necesitara, en otras palabras, hacía lo que le viniera en gana.

— Cállate mocosa —bramó Sting.

— No insultes a la primera maestra, Stingy bee —le reprochó la rubia.

— ¿Qué has dicho debilucha? Puedo darte una paliza peor de la que te dio Minerva.

— Venga —continuó Mavis juguetonamente— ¡No se enojen!

— ¡No interfieras! —grito Sting.

Mavis cayó rodando al suelo, sujetándose el estómago por la risa. Era hilarante ver la interacción de las hadas y los tigres, pero era aún más gracioso ver a esos dos juntos. La sonrisa de la primera maestra de Fairy Tail se transformó en una misteriosa, mientras observaba a los dos magos rubios intercambiar argumentos, totalmente absortos en su pequeña pelea; ella podía ver como ambas magias reaccionaban entre sí.

"_Me pregunto si…"_

Un brillo travieso fulguró en sus ojos, tenía muchos planes para esta guerra…

Comenzando con esos dos.

.

.

_**N/a:**__ Al final termine usando el mismo tipo de narración que en "demasiado tarde" es un fics nalusting con final abierto, si les gusta el sticy ve por mi perfil y revisen ese. n_n_

_Como dije en el resumen esto es un stilu, sé que en sus mentes pensaras " ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?, él se rio después de que la torturaron" por supuesto que tengo esto en cuenta, por ello esto esta clarificado para mí como harcore (ósea __**T **__:P), habrá pelusa y momentos románticos pero para nuestros rubios no será todo muy fácil, Sting no se enamorara de una chica débil a primera vista, el esta monstruosamente obsesionado con el poder (wa~ es un bebe laxus XD) y si poder quiere, se lo voy a dar buahahaha(risa malvada)_

_Si lo piensas Sting casi es como el emo se sasuke uchiha de naruto (¿vamos? ¡Cómo no lo conoces!) Un Evil cabron arrogante en el mal camino, y si la gente puede hacer sasusaku cuando sasuke casi mata a sakura, ¡todo se puede! (¡amo el sasusaku! Es tan dramático)_

_**Si te interesa la continuación de este fanfiction solo tienes que seguir los puntitos**_

_(No importa que cuando lo hallas leído ya haya pasado mucho tiempo, igual un Review en el primer cap. no viene mal)_

_._

_._

_._

_**¡Comentar!**_


	2. Creando un arma

**Clasificación**: T (¿_alguien quiere acción M_?)

**Renuncia**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece

**Broken Inside**

_Aline Kiryuu_

_._

_Capitulo II. Creando un arma_

_._

Lucy continúo ordenando los medicamentos, colocando los rollos de vendas de forma robótica, con ojos idos, perdida en los momentos del pasado.

Trabajar en la enfermería le devolvía un poco su autoestima, su dignidad había sido aplastada en un tiempo tan corto que el daño había dejado cicatrices profundas. La ira acumulada en un rincón profundo de su alma amenazaba por estallar y las cosas empeoraban cada día más.

Primero fue engañada. Había perdonado ya a Flare quién la derroto en una batalla falsa llena de trampas por su parte, pero las burlas de la gente insultando a su gremio en el coliseo de Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos aún estaban presente en sus sueños, ella había avergonzado al clan, a su familia.

Después vino la tortura de Minerva, era como si le escribieran en la frente con letras rojas "D-E-B-I-L" dejándola en un patético estado. Aun hoy, cada vez que se topa con la pelinegra su confianza se reducía hasta ser aplastada con el pie.

Y para finalizar… Había sido utilizada. Las heridas causadas por la geisha de Sabertooh la llevaban a un nivel bajo, su mundo estaba ya quebrantado cuando las manos del jefe de Los caballeros santos se posaron sobre su piel, iniciando el infame Plan Eclipse.

La sensación de ser exprimida hasta la última gota, sentir los lazos con sus espíritus cortados y luego… La oscuridad.

Abrir la puerta al infierno le había mostrado todo los horrores que contenía la dimensión; la locura se mesclaba con la desesperación, por poco pierde su mente en ese calabozo mágico si no fuera por un resplandor amigo, Yukino…

Caminó lentamente hacia la carpa que contenía a los pacientes en coma, al fondo en el lado izquierdo de la habitación, la cama de Yukino Aguria. Los cabellos cortos perfectamente peinados con una rosa azul en la actualidad, estaba segura de ver anoche al dragonslayer de la oscuridad junto a su gato compañero posar ese el regalo en el cabello de Yukino. Ambos victimas de su incapacidad.

Se acomodó a su lado como siempre desde las una hasta las tres de la tarde, saltándose apropósito el almuerzo en comunidad con la excusa de cuidarla, hablándole de lo que pasa alrededor, de los avances en la campaña, de las vidas que habían salvado y finalmente dándole las gracias por darle otro día de vida.

La magia de Yukino la protegió al último momento, guiándola el camino correcto para salir de las visiones demoniacas, pero a cambio, ella quedo dentro de ese mundo infernal.

Su cuerpo ya había sido restaurado, magos de grandes habilidades habían intentado traerla devuelta, pero nadie era capaz de abrir las puertas otra vez, excepto ella.

Natsu, Erza y Gray se negaron siquiera a escuchar la idea; las habilidades logísticas de la Titania lograron convencer a las autoridades de que si se llegase a abrir las puertas de nuevo otra horda de seres estaría libre, empeorando su situación, además… La magia de Lucy estaba bloqueada.

Como Mirajane después del trauma de Lisanna, Lucy bloqueo cada receptor de magia al escuchar las últimas palabras de su compañera.

— _Hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para ser amigas, cuídalas por mí, Lucy-sama…_

Las llaves aún continúan entre las manos casi muertas de su dueña, Lucy no tuvo el valor para sujetarlas, no tenía el derecho.

— ¡Hey! hada ¿No vas a comer?

Sting y Lector estaban a sus espaldas, escuchaba la respiración de ambos con ruidos ocasionales del alimento que ingerían. Volteo lentamente para enfrentar un plato caliente de pescado asado.

Intento sonreír lo mejor que pudo, al menos esta vez le trajeron algo de comida.

Recuerda despertar en sus brazos después del tormento demoniaco, zamarreándola para que reaccionara, al parecer no paraba de gritar por clemencia. Sting Eucliffe fue lo más humano que reconoció entre su pesadilla, mucho antes de los brazos de sus amigos a su alrededor.

Cuando fue consciente que fue él quien la había salvado tenía que al menos agradecerle por el gesto. Siendo de Sabertooh perfectamente la hubiera asesinado para cerrar las puertas, pero en vez de eso la saco del camino protegiéndola de los escombros.

Rió sin gracia, quizás solo se le había olvidado la posibilidad más rápida. Aun así, un mes después de ese fatídico día, en el momento de la fusión de las hadas y tigres, Lucy le mostro su gratitud.

Entre medio del bosque, cerca de las ruinas donde en ese entonces se instalaron, se enfrentó a él sin saber lo que esperaba.

**...**

— _¡Gracias!_

_En una reverencia cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando alguna expresión del rubio. Había cumplido ocasionalmente con él dejando grabada la impresión de que el Dragonslayer blanco era la inversa de Natsu: Pomposo, arrogante, narcisista, tenía miedo de su reacción._

— _No me importa_

_Levantó un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con su espalda, él ni siquiera la estaba mirando, la burbuja de ira en su pecho se hacía más tensa._

— _Aun así…Me salvaste la vida —balbuceo insegura—…Por ello yo…_

— _Fue tu culpa…._

_Abrió los ojos choqueada, por primera vez desde que comenzó todo esto alguien le reconocía su responsabilidad._

— _Eres débil._

_Sus palabras se hundían en su pecho como cuchillas, una sensación refrescante para la maga celestial. Su gremio desde el principio la apoyo cegándose de la verdad, los brazos consoladores del equipo Natsu la rodeaban ahogándola, intentado protegerla, pero por primera vez alguien la enfrentaba con la realidad._

— _Soy débil…_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control por sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba pero no rompía la reverencia. Desde lo alto Sting la observaba por el rabillo del ojo._

— _Entonces —él la mira sin tapujos, sin la pena que todos los ojos de Fairy Tail guardaban—…Vuélvete fuerte, hada estúpida._

_**...**_

— ¿Te has golpeado de nuevo? —Lucy le pregunta entre bocados. Observó detalladamente al slayer para ver marcas del entrenamiento sobre su cuerpo, suspiro dejando a un lado el plato a medio comer, busco bajo la cama un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

— Ten más cuidado—le regaño tomando sus manos—, tienes que estar en forma

— Soy un arma, ¿no? —Sting dijo con ironía— Puedo hacer lo que quiera

Un aura triste descendió en la cuarto después del comentario, era cierto, la razón de porque los asesinos de dioses y dragones estaban entrenando sin parar. Del encuentro con los dragones se revelo que la magia slayer era la más idónea y recomendable para las bestias del inframundo. Los dragones naturalmente eran los que luchaban contra ellos, hasta que cierto día, el 7 del 7 de xx777 una maga celestial sello la puerta del infierno a petición del rey dragón, esa maga se llamaba Layla Heartfilia la que desencadeno la desaparición de los dragones. Después de todo, sin enemigo no hay la necesidad de soldados, el rey dragón, perteneciente a la constelación Draco ordenó la retirada de todos sus pares, sin importarle los sentimientos de las pequeñas crías que abandonaban.

— S_iempre los estuvimos observando…_

Fue la declaración de Igneel antes de irse, la confianza ahora radica en los que tenían la magia similar a los guardianes de la humanidad, y esos eran ellos.

**...**

El tercer maestro de Fairy Tail frunció el ceño al ver la escena que mostraba la lacrima, Sting Eucliffe junto a uno de sus hijos. Ha habido rumores de la extraña afición de Lucy por acercarse a ese sujeto, pero nunca se imaginó a _ese nivel._

— _Con más delicadeza rubia, ¡Eso pica!_

— _No seas tan quejumbroso, y deja de llamarme así, eres rubio también_

Sus ojos se posaron en la primera maestra que sonreía feliz a la imagen, ignorando a los dos magos poderosos a su lado.

— Explícate —escupió el maestro de Sabertooh.

Una simple declaración pero Jiemma tenía razón, Makarov aún no veía la relevancia de que ambos se llevaran bien. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo Mavis levanto la mano deteniéndolo.

— No se han dado cuenta ¿Verdad? —sonrió traviesa señalando a la lacrima— Observen…

Enfocó sus ojos en las interacciones de los jóvenes sin encontrarle nada anormal, ambos hablaban en insultos disfrazados pero aun manteniendo el aura amigable, casi mágico como…

— ¿Eso es…? —preguntó el Dreyar tan dudoso como impresionado.

Viéndolo del punto de vista mágico, se podían divisar finos hilos amarillentos saliendo de sus cuerpos: Conexiones energéticas, en general solo se veía en la "Unison Raid", dentro de equipos muy cerrados, o… Magias similares.

Los espíritus celestiales y la fuerza slayer del dragón blanco… ¿Qué tenían en común?

Mavis rió al ver como la epifanía llegaba a las mentes de los ancianos.

El dragonslayer blanco hacia convocaba magia "sagrada" o "santa" en sus ataques, tal como Lucy lo hacía para forzar el paso del mundo celestial al humano, ambas magias eras originarias de la luz, contrapartes.

— Esa mocosa no tiene la capacidad —dijo el ex maestro de Sabertooh viendo a Lucy como un ser inferior.

Y por esta vez, aunque no le gustase, Makarov estaba de acuerdo con Jiemma. La energía de Lucy estaba bloqueada para el exterior, aun presente pero sin interacción relevante, sin contar que el cuerpo de la rubia no lo soportaría. Él nunca no expondría a uno de sus hijos a algo como esto.

— Creo en ella —Mavis observó a la chica con determinación—, sé que puede, Layla es su madre —la niña se gira para mirar directamente al Tercero con confianza—. Además, Lucy es parte de Fairy Tail, confió en ella

Makarov aparto la mirada, Lucy era tan frágil para la carga pesada que se le vendría encima.

— Mhn —Divagó Jiemma concentrándose en sus posibilidades, estaba más que claro que la vida de la chica no parecía importarle—…Interesante proyecto, apoyo la noción

Dos contra uno, Makarov Dreyar no tenía derecho a ir en contra del veredicto.

…

— Lucyyyy~~ —gimoteo Cana Alverona en el comedor central del campamento de magos— ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Otra vez no has almorzado con nosotros

Lucy sonrió falsamente por los comentarios de su compañera, inventando una excusa convincente y culpando a su deber como enfermera de remplazo.

Fairy Tail parecía el mismo gremio de siempre, con discusiones y bromas intentando subir el ánimo a las personas, pero…La felicidad no alcanzada a tocar su corazón, se sentía tan sola pero rodeada de un mar de gente.

Observó a Lisanna envolver las heridas de Natsu, los celos aun vagaban en su interior pero no actuó al respecto, es una más de las agujas introducidas en su cuerpo. Era masoquista, como Sting se lo había dicho, pero necesario. Si solo hubiera sido más fuerte nada de esto habría pasado…Lo merecía.

— Increíble que el consejo de magia este tan desesperado para liberar los cargos sobre Jellal —Dijo Cana entre trago y trago—. Me gustaba su teatro de Mystogan

Asintió a lo dicho tomando otro sorbo a su vaso de ron o como la castaña decía "El anestésico para el dolor".

— Creo que olvide algo en la enfermería —se excusó Lucy al sentir una nueva oleada de náuseas y los ojos aguados—… Vuelvo al rato.

Cana asintió curiosa pero sin ondear en el tema. La adivina se estremeció con un mal presentimiento por su amiga que desaparecía en la oscuridad, mirando hacia ambos lados, sacando una baraja de cartas de su bolsillo.

— Una miradita a su destino no ara daño.

.

Lucy caminó a la intemperie tomándose un respiro.

El ambiente acogedor de Fairy Tail la asfixiaba, la felicidad extranjera le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca aumentando su ira interna. Se detuvo frente a un árbol lejos de los demás, de un impulso golpeo el tronco con toda su fuerza.

— Con ese patético intento no lograras nada

Saltó ante la voz conocida, giro para enfrentar a Sting Eucliffe muy cómodamente sentado en una roca.

— ¡No te importa! —bramó ocultando la vergüenza con furia. Se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada cambiando de tema—...Siempre rondas por las noches, pareces un vampiro

El rubio sonrió mostrando sus caninos, ella rodo los ojos para intentar golpear de nuevo el tronco.

— El pulgar —Sting dijo pensativamente—…Lo tienes mal, desde esa posición cuando golpees a alguien te romperás el dedo

Se levantó perezosamente acercándose a la chica que no deseaba mirarlo. Lucy sintió la presencia de su aliado rosando su espalda, las manos sobre sus hombros bajando lentamente por los brazos hasta sus manos cambiando la posición del puño. La rubia aguanto la respiración cuando el aliento de Sting estaba sobre el lado izquierdo del cuello y una de las manos se posaba en su cintura, la distancia entre ellos se había roto.

— ¡H-he-ey! —se reprendió mentalmente por tartamudear, casi podía sentir la sonrisa engreída crecer en el dragonslayer blanco.

— Tu apoyo es el pie derecho —le habló al oído solo para fastidiar—, gira las caderas balanceando tu peso a tu hombro y al puño, de esa forma la inercia ara el golpe perfecto.

—… Ok. —Murmuró poco insegura para seguir las instrucciones dadas y concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el calor humano que le brindaba su aliado; se felicitó mentalmente por controlar su sonrojo en toda la situación.

— ¡Chiiiicos~! —Ambos se estremecieron por la presencia ajena— Perdón por interrumpir~~ pero deseamos hablan una cosita con ambos

Se giraron lentamente para encontrar frente a ellos, a quienes las persona que menos querían ver. Jiemma, Makarov y una risueña Mavis.

Era bastante humillante para los dos verse envueltos en una tan escena _sugestiva_ frente a las autoridades.

...

— ¡Cana! —Natsu gritó corriendo hacia la maga adivina— ¿Has visto Lucy?

La había buscado por todos los alrededores, desde la enfermería, la sala de almacenamiento, la precaria cocina hasta los baños y nada. Su compañera querida y mejor amiga parecía haberse borrado del campamento. Salamander seguía su sentido del olfato pero hasta un dragonslayer podía perderse con tantas almas rondando en un espacio tan reducido.

— Estuvo conmigo hace un momento—la cara de Natsu murió por la falta de información—, dijo que iba a buscar unas cosas a la enfermería

— Oh —frunció el ceño, él juro haberla buscado allí también y no encontrar rastros de su presencia. Meditó si el olor a vainilla tan acostumbrado de la maga celestial se había encubierto por todos los medicaméntenos y desinfectantes—… Bueno, la espere aquí —dijo sin ninguna alternativa, se posó al lado de la adivina buscando algún pasatiempo— ¿Qué haces?

Cara sonrió mostrando las cartas sobre la mesa, ínsito a Natsu a sentarse continuando con su trabajo.

— No le digas a Lucy, pero estoy viendo su futuro

— ¿De verdad? —Los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron encontrando un entretenimiento— Que cool, ¿Y? ¿Qué dice?

— Ni idea —expreso confundida la Alberona, todas sus tiradas solo llegaban a mal puerto; ideas erróneas, cartas en blanco—… Ha sido la tirada de cartas más loca que he hecho

— ¡Aye! Lucy es rara—apoyó Happy que volaba por las cercanías, el gato azul se posó en el hombro de su amigo y compañero dragonslayer.

— Pero —Natsu musito intranquilo—…Luce ha sido _más_ rara de lo habitual últimamente ¡Oh! ¡Mira! ¡Esa parece un dragón!

— ¿Hum? —parpadeo confusa. Frunció el ceño, esto no le daba muy buena espina— Que extraño

**...**

Se separaron avergonzados pero Sting lo disimulo con una mueca arrogante. Jiemma observo aburrido las acciones de los "niños" sin preocuparse a diferencia de Makarov que una cuota de miedo y enojo se colaba en su sistema.

— Neee~~ chicos —chilló Mavis levitando por los aires—… ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Sting entre cerro los ojos sospechoso a la presencia de los lideres, conocía suficiente a Jiemma para asegurar que no está aquí para sociabilizar.

Observo a la rubia dar explicaciones confusas de sus encuentros, un agradecimiento, una coincidencia, muchos momentos al azar que lo atraían a ella. Sting no era estúpido, había algo en la maga celestial que lo atraía, un sentimiento en común.

La rabia.

Ambos estaban enojados con el mundo, se sentían débiles, él sufría de la sombra interminable de Salamander y ella por su incapacidad, diferentes historias con el mismo patrón, la debilidad.

— Bien—Mavis sonrió sin creerles—…Muchas coincidencias ¿Verdad?

"_No_" pensaron. La verdad era que se buscaban, era un cambio de aire a lo que los rodeaba, algo nuevo que los hacia olvidar quién eran y lo que hacían, sin embargo, jamás lo admitirían públicamente.

— Ve al grano Mavis—gruño Jiemma—, no tengo tiempo para perder en esto.

Makarov se aclaró la garganta ignorando el arrebato del líder de Sabertooh, miró a ambos jóvenes introduciendo el tema

— ¿Qué saben sobre el origen de los slayer?

La pregunta los dejo sorprendidos pero rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, ambos no tenían buenas vibraciones de la pregunta.

— El nombre lo dice, somos asesinos —declaró Sting con una pizca de orgullo.

— Según lo que leí —Murmuro Lucy rememorando sus libros—, trata de la magia elemental que es enseñada por entes de la naturaleza a humanos, como por ejemplo, dragones a sus crías adoptadas

— Ambos tienen razón—Acordó el maestro de las hadas—, pero… ¿De dónde vienen los God Slayer?

Los dos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente diciéndose internamente que jamás se habían puesto a reflexionar en aquello.

— Bu-bueno —tartamudeo la muchacha—… ¿De un dios?

— No hay forma de que los dioses bajen a la tierra, niña —volvió a gruñir el maestro de Sabertooh.

Mavis tomó las manos de Lucy para infringirle valor.

— No te asustes, Jiemma es espeluznante pero tiene su punto, lo dioses tienen prohibido interferir en asuntos humanos

— ¿Quién fue el que los originó entonces? —Sting se cruzó de brazos acordándose de las conversaciones con Orga Nanagear, el God slayer rayo del gremio de Sabertooh. Según él fue un dios que lo salvo de una tormenta, Orga cantaba ridículas canciones en su honor.

— Solo unos seres tenían la habilidad de colarse al mundo humano por su propia fuerza —Makarov miró profundamente a su hija hada dándole a entender de lo que se venía no era fácil—, con magias elementales a la inversa de los dragones, el color negro los representa, enemigos naturales…

Y como un flash, las palabras de Igneel, el dragón de fuego, se repitieron.

—_Los demonios son nuestros enemigos naturales_

Decir que el Eucliffe no se sorprendió fue un eufemismo, los ataques color negro de Orga se repitieron una y otra vez en su mente, sin contar a Shelia de Lamia Scale, rayos negros, viento negro…

Un grito ahogando de Lucy le llamó la atención. La chica comenzó a temblar abrazándose a sí misma, las pesadillas del reino infernal se repetían en su mente, la magia oscura que nacía del cuerpo de las bestias.

Magia Demoniaca…Los reales creadores de los God Slayer.

— Así que demonios ¿He? —rió Sting sin gracia, una mueca vacía en su cara—, Me pregunto qué cara aria Orga si supiera la verdad

Solo terminando la oración se ganó un golpe de Mavis, gruño a la niña la cual lo miraba enojada.

— ¡Idiota! —grito teatralmente Mavis mientras se sobaba el puño utilizado.

— Sting —Jiemma poso su mirada fría en el mago de su propiedad—…Todo lo dicho en este lugar es clasificado no tienes derecho de comentarlo con nadie ¿Entendido?

— Claro Jiemma-sama…—respondió el rubio con inusual respeto.

Lucy cayó al suelo sintiéndose muy mal, el trauma de los demonios era demasiado para volver a rememorarlo.

Sintió las manos de Mavis sobre su cara, acariciándola; alzo la vista a su maestro preocupado, Makarov suspiró resignado continuando con la historia.

— Como decía, Demonios de alto nivel se hacen paso a nuestro mundo en búsqueda de una cría, sinceramente no se sabe bien el por qué. Yo creo personalmente que es culpa de los celos a sus enemigos, por cada dragonslayer existente aumenta la posibilidad de la existencia de un God slayer contrario, tal como Natsu tiene a Zancrow, Laxus a Orga y Wendy a Shelia, todos son iguales pero diferentes a su modo, contrapartes…Como ustedes.

Lucy y Sting se miraron entre sí, procesando lentamente la información y negaron al mismo tiempo. Eso no podía ser verdad.

— No nos creen —Mavis sonrió divertida viendo como ellos se evitaban mutuamente—. Bien entonces se los demostrare. Sting-kun, Lucy-chan, denme sus manos —solicito amablemente.

— Esto es estúpido, no tengo porque-

— ¡AHORA! —Gruño la niña espirando su mano para coger la de Sting.

Tomó la mano izquierda del chico y la derecha de la muchacha para juntarlas una sobre la otra, Lucy se sonrojo levemente avergonzada a las acciones del fantasma.

— Sting-kun libera un poco de tu magia

Ambos se asombraron al sentir el tirón de la magia de Sting entrar al cuerpo de Lucy, separaron las manos con cuidado viendo los hilos de energía que los conectaba.

— Lucy—Mavis hablo seriamente—, que tu maga está bloqueada no significa que no tengas, cuando liberes tu mente de lo que te presiona los tres meses acumulados estallaran, también…Tú estuviste en _su mundo_, absorbiste _su_ _vitalidad_, lo más probable es que termines afectada por ello.

— Maestra —gimoteo la rubia—, esto debe ser un error, yo no puedo

— Te necesitamos Lucy…Piensa en ello —pidió Mavis con una expresión facial que Lucy no pudo rechazar

— Sting—Jiemma hablo mirándolo intensamente—…Es una orden

Una nueva responsabilidad cayó en sus hombros, compartieron una mirada explicándose como se sentían, en el corto tiempo que se conocían se comprendían más de lo debido, esto explicaba muchas cosas.

Era una nueva oportunidad para Sting, la magia de los God slayer era ventajosa, volverse más fuerte, superar a Natsu, una ventana que él no desaprovecharía. Asintió con convicción.

— Acepto la misión.

Lucy salto por la declaración, su cabeza estaba en caos dividida entre el miedo y sus ansias de poder, era una oportunidad que nunca vera de nuevo, podría ayudar a sus amigos con propias manos.

— Yo…A-acepto…

Mavis salto feliz uniendo de nuevo las manos de los jóvenes, atrás de ella Makarov soltaba la respiración contenida y Jiemma se encogía de hombros.

— ¡Muy bien! Hoy es el nacimiento de algo nuevo —celebró la pequeña niña rubia.

…_Una nueva arma…_

— Sting Eucliffe, Lucy Heartfilia su misión es… —Lucy inconscientemente apretó la mano de su aliado y ahora compañero.

…_Ha despertado…_

— Crear a un God slayer Blanco

.

.

**N/a:** _¿Qué tal? :D_

_Sting pronuncia, EN INGLES "holy" ósea santo, en español lo cambiaron a "blanco" aún no lo comprendo bien, ¿es magia de las luz?_

_Creo que cree lleve al personaje de Lucy a al nivel donde desea el dolor físico para compensar el mental, lamento si ella esta OCC, pero estoy tomando al personaje de Lucy como alguien humano, Mashima siempre la pone de "go lucky lucy" ella algún momento se tiene que quebrar de verdad, si auto estima toco fondo, es hora de levantarla._

**¡ADORO A LOS 5 PERSONAS QUE OPINARON! (**_**Trinity24, yukatsu009, kanakochan 01, Toaneo07 Ver2.0, Emina Megpoid-116)**_

_Sé que es una pareja muy anti popular, y su apoyo realmente me incita a escribir este fics, hay muchas ideas conspiradoras plasmadas aquí, ¿se han dado cuenta?_

_Este no es un fics solo de romance, también considera la aventura, batalla, tragedia, y toda la cosa que se me ocurra, intentare hacerlo inesperado, jojo no saben a cuenta gente voy a- ¡ha! Casi se me sale la pista._

_¡COMENTEN! ¿Realmente está bien continuar algo que nadie vera? ¿Voy en la dirección correcta? Quiero escuchar sus opiniones, por ello_

.

.

**¡Review!**


	3. Lejos de todo

**N/a:** _Me costó mucho escribir el capítulo, tengo una maldición que dice que solo puedo escribir historias One shot, siempre me da un bloqueo de escritor en el tercer capítulo pero no podía dejar abandonada a gente que apoya esta historia (odio los fics incompletos, no are eso, ¡lo prometo!), así que muchas gracias a_ **Neko-Tiara, Toaneo07 Ver2.0, paredi14, , KMAZFRSF, kanakochan01, Majo-Chwan, Callie-Seiei, Nyra8, 'Nero, Emina Megpoid-116**_**. **__¡Ustedes lograron romper la maldición! (__Por ahora.__ ¡Así que dejen Review! Hahaha)_

**Renuncia: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

**Mención especial para** **KMAZFRSF** **por ser un increíble Beta Reader** (¡Tengo una Levy Mcgarden! ¡Jodete Gajeel!) Dedicado a ti~ Nee san, gracias por la ayuda (enserio…MUCHA AYUDA XD).

**.**

**.**

**Broken Inside**

_Aline Kiryuu_

_._

_Capitulo III. Lejos de todo_

_._

_._

"Se informa que Sting Eucliffe y Lucy Heartfilia abandonan la campaña por tiempo indefinido.

Para mayor información consulte al Maestro de turno."

...

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! —estalló Natsu en cuanto el comunicado salió a la luz.

La gente de Fairy Tail y Sabertooh quedó totalmente sorprendida ante las palabras pronunciadas por los dirigentes, Rogue frunció el ceño, intentando recordar algo que explicara la repentina desaparición de ambos magos rubios. Hasta ayer en la noche no había nada inusual que evidenciara que Sting se preparaba para una misión, mucho menos la "señorita Lucy", enfermera privada de Yukino. Escaneó la habitación buscando un destello rojo, Lector debería saber la razón.

Mientras tanto, Fairy Tail sucumbía al pánico. La maga celestial con su poder mágico bloqueado había salido con uno de los magos más enigmáticos que el gremio conocía, sin decir absolutamente nada a sus amigos y a quién sabe qué lugar para hacer sabrá dios qué cosa. Natsu caminó ansioso de un lado al otro por algún tiempo, con Happy a cuestas tratando de calmarlo, hasta que Erza tomó uno de sus hombros y detuvo su carrera.

— Tranquilo Natsu —le dijo mientras lo mantenía en su sitio—, el maestro debe saber. Él no haría nada sin una buena razón.

Ella no estaba mejor que Natsu, el miedo se expandía por sus venas; como caballero había hecho el voto de proteger a la princesa, Lucy era como su hermana; Erza notó cómo la cordura de la rubia decaía día con día después de la pesadilla que pasó en los últimos meses. La pelirroja apretó los puños mientras caminaba hacia la carpa central en búsqueda de explicaciones, con Natsu siguiéndola detrás.

...

— ¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó la rubia, ya cansada de la larga caminata.

— Sólo un poco más, quejumbrosa —mencionó concentrándose en su sentido del olfato, una persistente sensación de nostalgia lo molestaba.

Lucy se quedó detrás, notando su mal humor; todo tenía que ver con el lugar al cual se dirigían, su nido, donde Weisslogia lo crio, donde creció… y donde posteriormente le dio "muerte" a su dragón. Sting frunció el ceño mientras recorría los senderos olvidados por el bosque, se preguntaba si Weisslogia estaría allí también. Ayer por la noche habían recibido la noticia de su misión: crear un God Slayer blanco. Rió al recordar la reacción de Lector.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Van a hacer gatitos?!_

Sintió como se calentaban sus mejillas al recordarlo. La idea era conseguir que "hada molesta" lograra asimilar su magia; Sting comprendió que nada de eso se lograría con los demás magos molestando alrededor, ya que la magia slayer consistía, principalmente, en la unión con la naturaleza y desconcentrarse con los gritos de un gremio hiperactivo no haría que consiguieran algún resultado. Lo que no comprendía era cómo había llegado a esta situación, con ella de todas las personas, en una misión casi de salvataje; los slayer eran fundamentales en esta guerra, tener la posibilidad de obtener uno extra era uno en un millón, los maestros apostaban todo por este "proyecto". Y él haría que pasara.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo, era distraída, quejumbrosa, débil… _inocente y frágil_.

Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar así de ella, era desesperante saber que tenían una conexión. La magia y sentimientos mezclados, más que eso...un escape.

Sting no se explicaba en qué momento comenzó a visitarla, era como si sus pies por si solos lo llevaran a encontrarse con la rubia. Sus gritos airados, sus rubores avergonzados, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, no era común en su vida diaria, una parte de él la deseaba; Lucy era la compañera más cercana de Natsu-san, Sting quería quitársela, consumirla, decir que era suya, devorarla; sin embargo… no lograba hacerlo.

Algo lo detenía.

— _Ustedes dos se parecen más de lo que creen._

Lo sabía con sólo verla, ella estaba rota tal como él lo estaba. De hace mucho tiempo atrás…

— Sting —dijo la rubia sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—… ¿Crees que podré lograrlo?

El rubio se volteó completamente para darle la cara, alzó una mano hacia sus cabellos y justo cuando la chica abrió los ojos incrédula, la golpeó.

— ¡Ite~! —Exclamó con dolor— Stingy idiota, ¿A qué viene eso?

— Por pensar porquerías.

Lucy lo encaró, quedando sorprendida ante la expresión de su "compañero", la miraba de forma diferente, casi como si creyera en ella; Lucy sintió la sangre agolparse en su cara en cuanto él poso su mano en su cabeza.

— Lo lograras, porque _yo_ te enseñare. Después de todo, ¡Soy el mejor! Así que da gracias rubia, tienes al más increíble maestro de todos.

La maga sacudió su mano, caminando más rápido para que no se diera cuenta de su rubor, sus labios giraron sin su consentimiento hacia arriba, en una sonrisa verdadera.

...

Lector se escondió entre las telas que colgaban de la carpa principal, así podía divisar a todo el pelotón de Fairy tail y a uno que otro curioso de Sabertooh; en el frente sentado en su trono, Jiemma los miraba como si fueran gusanos.

— ¿Con qué derecho se presentan ante mí, mocosos insolentes?

Erza mantuvo a Natsu aún bajo su halo y aclarándose la garganta la pelirroja inició con su discurso.

— Queremos detalles de la desaparición de Lucy Heartfilia —demandó.

Jiemma sonrió esperando eso y se acomodó en su silla sintiendo la fuerza mágica de la primera maestra de Fairy Tail aproximarse, disfrutaría esto mientras podía.

— Es información clasificada, Titania, ¿O no confías en tu camarada?

Erza apretó los puños sin desviar su impotente mirada.

— Lucy no está apta para tomar misiones. Y menos con alguien que no conoce.

— Esta es la guerra, si tienes que morir, morirás; si tienes que hacer misiones, las harás. Un hada no hará la diferencia.

— Es irresponsable enviar a una maga celestial a terreno extranjero, podrían usarla en nuestra contra.

— No está sola —se escuchó desde atrás.

Los magos giraron al reconocer la presencia de Mavis Vermillon, la niña sonrió acariciando el brazo de Erza en el camino hacia el estrado.

— Por favor, chicos, cálmense. Lucy está en buenas manos.

Natsu se liberó del agarre, sin la capacidad para mirar a la gente.

— Imposible—espetó con furia—, Lucy jamás estaría bien con ese idiota.

Lector en su escondite tembló de rabia, los recuerdos de las últimas semanas estaban grabados en su memoria, la presencia de la rubia había hecho cambios en Sting, él era quien más se daba cuenta, era su camarada desde hace años, Lector podía ver las modificaciones en su comportamiento.

— _¡Sting-kun! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¿No vas a almorzar con los demás?_

— _No, son molestos. Además, apuesto que la idiota no ha comido aún._

_._

— _¡Déjame en paz Stingy!_

— _Eres demasiado fácil de fastidiar, es divertido._

— _Piérdete abejita._

_._

— _E-u-cli-ffe-san, al aire libre te vas a resfriar._

— _No caeré por un resfriado, tonta. Soy más fuer- ¡Achu!_

— _Hahahaha — La rubia no pudo evitar reír._

— _¡No te rías! —exclamó un poco avergonzado._

_._

— _¿Sting-kun por qué seguimos a hada hoy?_

— _Hay que ver que no se la coma un lobo o algo…_

_._

— _Deja ya de llorar, chica molesta, con eso Yukino no se va a despertar._

_._

Sting se preocupaba por Lucy, aunque él mismo no se diera cuenta. Lector era testigo de los encuentros, el secreto entre gremios, las reales sonrisas entre ellos; no iba a dejar que otros aplastasen aquello.

Antes de que pudiera pensar o hacer algo más, percibió una caricia en su lomo, se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Rogue, quien le sonreía afectuoso; unas lágrimas de rabia cayeron al suelo.

— Lector —lo llamó con su voz monótona, pero amable— Frosch está preocupado… puedes me lo que pasa...

Rogue asintió cogiendo al gato rojizo, Lector en una pequeña muestra de debilidad se acomodó entre sus brazos.

— Ya está bien Lector—le susurró suavemente el pelinegro—… Tranquilo.

Mientras tanto, Mavis suspiró tranquila, era agradable sentir el alma de un hada en los tigres. Volteó a encarar a su gremio.

— Sé que están preocupados, pero Lucy-chan es fuerte, confíen…

...

Llevaban caminado desde la madrugada, no habían dormido casi nada, desde la conversación con los maestros ambos configuraron el plan a seguir; Lucy no tenía mucha experiencia con otras magias y el ideal de los poderes de los dragón slayer estaba muy lejos de su realidad, las dudas surcaban su mente, pero después de la breve conversación con su…instructor, entendió que no había marcha atrás.

_"No voy a decepcionar a Fairy Tail"_, pensó con energía.

Contempló el lugar donde acamparon, en medio del bosque, lejos de toda civilización, el vértigo hacía estragos en su estómago, la perspectiva de estar a solas con Sting tanto tiempo la ponía nerviosa. No lo conocía tanto como para estar cómoda, pero confiaba lo suficiente en él para que las cosas no se volvieran complicadas.

Aún rondaba por su cabeza la conversación de los maestros de gremio, uniones mágicas… ¿Ella estaba conectada a Sting? No entendía, viendo que ambos se hablaban recién hace dos meses solamente; se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, acomodó la leña en un montón y procedió a encenderla, esta sería su primera noche con el dragón slayer blanco.

Los últimos rayos de luz desaparecieron en el horizonte, Lucy se acomodó frente al fuego mientras comía un pescado cogido de un lago cercano y desvió la vista hacia su compañero, quien estaba inusualmente callado.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

La rubia escupió su pescado por la sorpresa, haciendo reír al chico, y rodó los ojos descartando los pensamientos anteriores.

— Como si —Empezó, pero recordó algo más importante— de todas formas, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

— A — Lo pensó por un momento, vacilante—…mi nido—concluyó, apartando la mirada un poco avergonzado.

_"Me siento como si fuera un maldito pájaro"_, pasó por su mente.

"_Eso es tierno_" pensó la rubia sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta, riendo para sí misma.

— ¿Cómo vamos a desbloquear mi magia?

— ¿Crees que voy a saber? Piensa algo por ti misma.

Un silencio incomodo cayó entre ambos, roto sólo por los sonidos de la comida cociéndose al fuego. Ya era de noche.

— ¿Es doloroso?

— ¿Qué?

— El rugido —vaciló unos instantes antes de agregar—…La magia slayer.

— Es como vomitar.

— Oh— "_que poco tacto_" rondó por su mente mientras asimilaba el proceso.

— Y me duele la cabeza con todos los sentidos más desarrollados—agregó con hastío—, tus gritos hacen que me sangren los oídos.

— ¡Hey!

— Pero tu olor no está mal, hueles a vainilla.

Lucy se abrazó sintiéndose extrañamente consciente de sí misma, Sting la analizó descaradamente.

— Duérmete ya — Soltó después de un tiempo, al concluir con su observación—, mañana será un día agotador.

— ¿Y tú? No hemos descansado desde ayer en la noche.

— Oye, quien se partirá el cráneo aprendiendo una magia extranjera no seré yo.

La chica sonrió conmovida por sus palabras y acomodó su saco de dormir cerca de la fogata.

— Aunque —Agregó pensativamente—, la persona que cargara con tu trasero sí seré yo —comentó con burla.

— ¡Entonces no lo hagas stingy the bee!

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres la opción más fácil? —Se mofó un poco— Un bebé es la forma más rápida de obtener un slayer, deja que te preño ahor-

— ¡GRRRR! ¡Cállate pervertido!

Sting sonrió escuchándole gruñir y la observó darse la vuelta terminando la conversación; comió el resto de su pescado, concentrándose en su entorno, no faltó mucho tiempo para poder escuchar los suaves ronquidos de la rubia. Buscó la luna en el cielo para absorber su rayos de luz, enfocándose en la energía a su alrededor, era parte de su naturaleza reponer fuerzas meditando con los astros.

La travesía en la que había estado embarcado desde ayer, con suerte le dio unas horas para despedirse de su exceed. No tenían que dejar rastro. Lucy era peligrosa para la estabilidad de la guerra, Tártaros había intentado llevársela más de una vez, sin éxito, nadie debía saber que estaban en esa misión, era clasificada como clase SS.

Se preguntó cuánto iba a durar, no podía estar fuera de la guerra por mucho tiempo, Jiemma le había dado un plazo límite de 6 meses o serían considerados KIA; y nunca iba a dejar que Salamander se hiciera el héroe otra vez, la frustración lo estaba amargando de nuevo, ¿tantos años de entrenamiento para una humillante derrota? No. Sting iba a superar su meta, costara lo que le costase.

Extraños ruidos lo despertaron de su ensoñación, enfocó sus energías expandiéndolas por el territorio, con un mal presentimiento sacudió a la niña para que estuviera alerta y a pasos rápidos y sigilosos se internó en el bosque.

...

"…_Lucy-sama…"_

_Algo la llamaba a la lejanía, similar al sentimiento que tienes cuando olvidas algo, una molestia persistente en la nuca. Lucy lo ignoró, concentrándose en el jugo de naranja que Mirajane le había dado; sonrió a Levy, quien le devolvía el gesto; a lo lejos, Gray y Natsu tenían sus peleas habituales, mientras Erza comentaba a un lado la receta de una nueva tarta de fresa._

_Todo era normal, como debía ser._

Se levantó levemente de su saco de dormir, el fuego se había extinguido y el calor había desaparecido del ambiente, extrañamente no había más sonidos en el bosque; la rubia comenzó a andar, aún dormida.

"_¡Por favor acepte mis llaves!_"

_Se paró empujando la silla en el proceso, la voz desconocida era más fuerte y retumbaba intensamente en su cabeza; la madera del suelo crujió aterradoramente, sellando todo ruido que proviniera de los labios de sus amigos, los veía hablar pero no lograba captar sonido alguno; movió a Levy rogando por ayuda, quien parecía no darse cuenta de su existencia; Natsu deslizó su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia._

"_Hubiera querido tener más tiempo para ser amiga…"_

— _¿Algún problema Lucy? — Preguntó Natsu cerca de su oído, la única voz que podía escuchar en medio del estruendo que provocaban los pisos de madera._

— _¡Natsu! ¡Algo está mal! — Exclamó aterrada._

— _Tú no entiendes Luce…ya no eres necesaria...—Natsu se acercó más, juntando sus los labios al oído — Nunca más…_

Recorrió un sendero en el bosque, sus pasos eran lentos y torpes, chocando levemente con las ramas de vez en vez. En poco tiempo, Lucy estaba llegando a un claro.

_Un brillo siniestro apareció en los ojos de su mejor amigo, el agarre se volvió más fuerte, apresándola. Lucy empujo con todas sus fuerzas, deslizando una mano hacia su cinturón; cuando alcanzó la zona, descubrió que sus llaves no estaban._

— _¿Buscas esto?_

_Una mujer de largo cabello negro jugueteaba con sus llaves, su sonrisa altanera era bien moldeada por el maquillaje de geisha y en su vestido escotado, un tigre se reflejaba orgullosamente._

— _¡Devuélvemelas! —gritó con desesperación._

— _¿De qué sirve? —La presencia de Acuario se materializo a sus espaldas— Nunca serás como Layla._

"_¡DESPIERTA!"_

Llegó a un lago. El agua traslucida reflejaba maravillosamente la luna, parecía casi una dimensión paralela; todo estaba muy tranquilo.

— _Eres débil._

"¡_LUCY-SAMA!"_

_La sala del gremio comenzó a desintegrarse paulatinamente, dando paso a la infinita oscuridad, una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro, su alma se rompía._

Dio el último paso y una desolada lágrima recorrió su rostro. Hundiéndose en el agua, dejó escapar un murmuro.

— Soy débil.

...

Sting corrió tras una mancha oscura que parecía una capucha oscilante, sus instintos animales se impusieron sobre su lógica, él quería acabar con "eso". En una parte profunda de su mente reconoció que eso no era natural, que debía parar, pero poco a poco todo raciocinio quedó en el olvido. Un gruñido surgió de su pecho y se lanzó a la batalla.

Los golpes no acertaban al objetivo, la ira creció más y más, gritó con todas sus fuerzas saltando sobre su víctima, mordió tirando de la tela, revelando a unos ojos rojos que lo observaron divertido.

Se parecía a Rogue, olía como Rogue, pero definitivamente no era Rogue.

— ¿Qué pasa Sting? ¿No me reconoces?

Sus manos se movieron solas, conjuró su magia para acabar con ese rostro de un puñetazo; sentía hervir su piel, con cada golpe deformaba más la imagen que tenía debajo. Cuando pudo detener sus brazos, el sujeto le escupió en la cara un poco de sangre.

— Supongo que los hijos de esos lagartos son igual de salvajes —comentó con un dejo de desprecio en la voz—. No hay más remedio.

Un dolor punzante se expandió por su torso: una herida profunda en su costado izquierdo. La fuerza externa lo empujo lejos, observó cómo de las sombras se levantaba la imagen deformada de Rogue.

— Veamos lo que puedes hacer…

La sombra le golpeó el plexo solar dejándolo sin aliento, luego otra sucesión de golpes cayeron en su cuerpo, su visión se tornaba más roja. Sintió ira, rabia y necesidad. Sting tenía sed de sangre.

...

Lucy despertó entre oscuridad, unos ojos rojos destellantes la observaban desde el frente, una sonrisa grande se extendía en el rostro de aquél ser.

— ¿Quieres ser mi hija? —preguntó con voz ronca por la excitación.

La rubia, hundida en las profundidades de ese abismo, sintió un enorme poder procedente de ese ente; sin pensarlo realmente, como un acto reflejo, alzó una mano hacia la fuente de energía.

"_Por favor, Lucy-sama, no caiga en su trampa, recuerde quien es usted."_

— ¿Quieres poder? —Tentó a la chica con su sonrisa ensanchándose— Te lo daré todo…

"_Natsu-sama también confía en usted"_

La joven soñolienta cerró sus ojos, dejando que la energía la inundara, por supuesto que quería poder. Entonces, su corazón dejo de latir.

"_Recuerde a Fairy Tail, ¡Lucy-sama!"_

El poder mágico de Lucy se envenenó con la nueva energía, lentamente la luz blanca y brillante de la magia celestial fue devorada por la oscuridad.

— Permíteme felicitarte, hija mía—rió suavemente—, mi linda bebe. Crecerás para ser una gran asesina —alzó la voz orgulloso—, deja que la fuerza del demonio te consuma… mi hermosa Holy Black God slayer.

...

La sombra contempló como el dragón slayer blanco perdía la razón y sonrió con locura al ver su objetivo alcanzado.

— Sting Eucliffe, Lucy Heartfilia… Bienvenidos al mundo infernal.

.

.

.

**Cap 4 avance:** "_Si fuera posible vivir sin cometer un error, seria genial. Pero, ese tipo de cosas... caerse, tropezar, perder el camino...cometer errores...poco a poco caminando un paso a la vez, es todo lo que puedes hacer. Cada uno con sus propios pies aun si ahí cicatrices, en orden, para alcanzar un lugar algún día o a alguien...comencemos a caminar"_

**N/a:** Creo que lo lleve bastante harcore para ser Fairy Tail, mis hadas hermosas son demasiado "rosas" a veces… . Y estoy preocupada, **¿le sigo con el gore? **Mi idea de "demon slayer" es un evangelion configuración bestia (descontrolado) [Léase: Neo génesis evangelion] o en simples palabras, algo muy loco y sanguinario (_como Zacrow. Estoy segura que Shelia (God slayer viento) esta igual de loca por dentro)_

Por ello **NECESITO que opinen** **sobre el futuro de este fics**, además tengo una encuesta en mi perfil, sobre la posibilidad de "acción M" (lemmon, limón, etc.) entre la pareja principal (haha lo puse en encuesta para que los pervertidos encubiertos votaran xD)

En resumen, opinión sobre la acción M y el gore de los God/demon slayer.

También acepto peticiones de pareja, aun no me decido de nada (excepto el sticy y el RogueXyukino, ya que ellos necesitan mas amor)

PD: he estado gritando como loca por el cap 295, stiiing~~ yo sé que tu alma tiene salvación xD


	4. Razones para luchar

_Renuncia:____Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima_

_N/a:__Gracias por los Review a estas personas__:___Toaneo07 Ver2.0, lucy. Zaoldyeck, glorytaa 99, milfeulleS, francheskat2, Trinity00024, kanakochan01, Majo-Chwan, caro, Ichiru no Are, ladyshinigami4, Ryuketsu no Hana, kirstty, KMAZFRSF, ASay20, tomoyo0000001, TheHinata, Izumiwi .

_No tienen idea lo increíble que me hacen sentir, y la responsabilidad que tengo para continuar esta historia, ya mencione que no soy de las personas que hacen fics largos, por ello cuesta continuar pero hay que seguir adelante òWó además ¡el destino está en contra! Cuando tengo inspiración me secuestran o me molestan, cuando tengo tiempo no llega nada bueno, y cuando llega me entra un dolor de cabeza asesino… T_T ahora mi conexión a internet se des configuró y tengo que esperar a un técnico de aquí a 5 días... nif nif es tan injusto._

_De nuevo gracias a Levy chan (KMAZFRSF) por la edición y este cap. va para mi linda Nee san Majo-chwan!_

_._

_Sinopsis:__El plan eclipse desato la guerra entre los magos y los demonios; los dragones han regresado para guiarlos y advertir sobre un futuro. Lucy Heartfilia sale de todo este revuelco más herida de lo que Fairy Tail estima, con su magia bloqueada y tramas de la batalla encuentra consuelo en la presencia de cierto asesino de dragón blanco. Mavis viendo la interacción entre ambos, descubre un plan visionario de crear a un "God slayer blanco", llevando solo un día de viaje ya hay algo que se les interpone en su camino, extrañas presencias que llevan a Sting a la locura y a Lucy a la inconciencia, ahora… ¿Qué les preparara a nuestros protagonistas?_

.

Broken Inside

_Aline Kiryuu_

_Capitulo IV. Razones para luchar_

_._

_._

— Están en movimiento…

Makarov se sentó junto a Jiemma, el silencio únicamente era roto por los gritos de los magos en la lejanía. Los dos ancianos miraban directo al bosque, pensando.

— Es peligroso —susurró por lo bajo el maestro de Fairy Tail con el rostro arrugado por la preocupación y apretando los puños de frustración.

— Makarov, si no arriesgas nada no conseguirás nada, ese mocoso de Sting ha estado bajo mi tutela desde hace años atrás, no morirá fácilmente.

Los arboles crujieron extrañamente y al anciano más pequeño se le erizaron los vellos en anticipación, ambos conocían esa sensación, habían vivido lo suficiente como para identificarla.

Demonios.

Jiemma se levantó lentamente, mirando de soslayo a su contraparte, y frunció el ceño ignorándolo. Alzó la voz para que el campamento completo lograra escucharlo.

— ¡Nos largamos de aquí esta noche! —gritó imponente y firme el maestro de Sabertooh y se internó en su carpa haciendo caso omiso de las quejas.

Las personas presentes tenían sólo una duda en la cabeza:

¿Qué pasará con los magos desaparecidos?

Makarov sintió una calidez reconfortante en su espalda y giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Mirajane, quien le sonrió a duras penas.

— Ya es tarde, Maestro, tenemos que irnos.

El maestro del gremio más escandaloso le devolvió la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, tenía que ser fuerte por su gremio, la voluntad de la primera maga estaba en Lucy, sin contar que Sting Eucliffe tenía la confianza de Jiemma. Con eso en mente, se dirigió a sus magos para organizar la salida.

A lo lejos, Mavis juntaba sus manos en una plegaria, pidiendo fuerzas para ambos rubios, atenta a la presencia detrás de ella.

— Zeref —comenzó suavemente—, no es honorable espiar al enemigo.

El muchacho de cabello negro suspiró tristemente con su mirada perdida en la distancia.

— Para ellos es un juego —habló finalmente—, es como arrancarle las alas a un insecto. Devorarán su magia hasta que no quede nada…

— Todos necesitan luz —la niña se giró para encararlo—, incluso tú, Zeref. Ellos podrán con esto, mi legado va en ellos.

Mavis desapareció dejando con un rastro de luces y Zeref se quedó reflexionando aquellas palabras mientras sus ojos se posaban intensamente en los árboles.

— El bosque está activo esta noche —susurró al viento, con una tenue voz que auguraba dificultades.

...

Un rugido resonó en el entorno, el sujeto con gabardina y apariencia similar al dragón slayer sombra esquivó los golpes del rubio; prediciendo sus movimientos, mandó a Sting contra un árbol con una patada y rápidamente lo inmovilizó tomándolo por el cuello; un certero golpe en su estómago mandó una punzada a través de su cuerpo, sintió el ácido escalando por su garganta.

—…Débil —susurró en su oído con un tono de mofa y diversión.

Sting intentó golpearlo, pero la copia de Rogue lo esquivó con un elegante salto hacia atrás. El asesino de dragón blanco aún no lograba recuperar su conciencia completamente, sus ataques parecían más los de un animal a los de un humano, sus ojos brillaban en esa inmensa oscuridad; levantó una mano, concentrando su magia en los dedos, y la energía salió proyectada como una garra devastando todo a su paso.

— Ah —se escuchó entre los escombros—… Seres como tú carecen de sutileza.

Sting se arrojó contra la sombra, pero atravesó el cuerpo como si no estuviera ahí, giró para inspeccionar y pudo ver unos ojos rojos, centellantes, que lo observaban con aburrimiento.

— No me subestimes —dijo con marcado hastío.

El odio creció y se intensificó más que antes mientras la silueta de Rogue se deformaba paulatinamente, transformándose en la del asesino dragón de fuego, Natsu Dragneel le sonreía con sus muecas famosas.

— ¿No estas encendido? —preguntó, mostrando esa ancha sonrisa orgullosa que a Sting tanto le molestaba, como si el rubio fuera su juguete personal.

Entre los golpes sin dirección, los recuerdos de la pelea en los grandes juegos mágicos y ese sentimiento que lentamente se esparcía en su interior, la realidad se confundía con aquella imagen que la creatura esa le mostraba. En un momento estaba luchando con esa cosa que se parecía a Rogue, mientras que en otro estaba peleando enardecidamente contra Natsu; la misma impotencia que había sentido en la lucha anterior se coló en cada célula de su cuerpo… no poder hacerle daño.

"_Es demasiado fuerte",_ fue el único pensamiento coherente que cruzó por su cerebro, su cuerpo hizo corto circuito. Sting dejó de sentir sus movimientos, se abandonó totalmente a sus instintos, comportándose más bestial, como un dragón verdadero.

Su rugido se perdió en la inmensidad del bosque, Sting Eucliffe se perdió en la inconciencia.

...

Lucy sentía su cuerpo hecho añicos, era como si miles de agujas fueran clavados al mismo tiempo, y por mucho que quisiera gritar sólo salía un sonido burbujeante; inhaló en busca de alivio, pero el aire se sentía líquido, se estaba ahogando.

Enfocó la vista, estaba oscuro, pero los rayos de la luna se perdían en el fondo del estanque; alzó una mano hacia el reflejo del astro, pero ésta fue alcanzada por la creatura que la sostenía. La examinó con más cuidado ahora que sus funciones cognoscitivas regresaban, parecía una anciana, con su sonrisa petulante enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos rojizos era lo que más destacaba, su pelo rubio desteñido ondeaba con el agua. Por un momento Lucy recordó a su madre.

— Sientes el veneno, hija —su voz sonó apagada por el agua, apenas pudo escucharla.

— S_ientes el viento, hija —logró escuchar Lucy en un murmullo que se mezclaba con la voz de esa mujer frente a ella._

La voz de su madre era nostálgica, la calidez maternal apaciguo el dolor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas buscando a la anciana, las memorias de su madre, Layla Heartfilia, se mimetizaban con el ente oscuro.

— _Lucy-sama, esto es una farsa._

El vacío en su corazón se llenó cuando sintió los brazos de ese ser a su alrededor y enterró su cara en las ropas. El veneno corría con más fuerza por sus venas.

La magia de la maga espiritual cambiaba de forma, de una luz clara y pura se trasformaba en energía oscura y diabólica que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, hasta su alma; Lucy cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el frio llegar al interior, poco a poco los recuerdos de Fairy Tail se borraban, las heridas causadas por Minerva ya no dolían, el espacio en blanco dejado después de la muerte de su madre se completaba.

Sin que se diera cuenta las llaves zodiacales perdieron su brillo, oscureciendo el oro a uno apagado y oxidado, los lazos con el mundo celestial se perdían. Sin embargo, una llave en particular se quedó a su lado, flotando cerca de su dueña.

— _Lucy-sama, por favor despierte._

— El proceso estará completo, sólo un poco más…—murmuró la anciana carcajeándose de excitación, pero eso se detuvo abruptamente dándose cuenta que las ondas del agua cambiaban de forma.

Lucy frunció el ceño sintiendo algo fuera de lugar. Las ondulaciones se volvieron más rápidas, meciendo el cuerpo de la chica espiritual.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Lucy?! —La rubia abrió los ojos reconociendo esa voz— Esa cosa jamás será Layla, y tú no eres una perdedora que se deja caer tan fácil, ¡Reacciona idiota! La otra tipa ha estado gritando todo el tiempo "Lucy-sama" "Lucy-sama", ¡Joder! ¡Despierta ya, niña!

La anciana deformó su rostro llena de rabia, lanzó energía oscura hacia la llave zodiacal para destruirla, pero ésta sólo centelleó más fuerte que antes.

— ¿Cómo crees que el mocoso rosado se tomará esto? ¿O la tipa del pelo rojo? —Se detuvo un segundo reflexionar— Todos… ¡Han estado llorando! No te perdono por hacer sentir triste a mi novio, ¿Me oíste? "Los espíritus son mis amigos" ¿No decías eso? Al final serás igual a todos los dueños, ¿Nos abandonarás?

El corazón de la chica comenzó a fibrilar, intentado luchar contra el dolor, la energía demoniaca comenzó a retroceder.

— Siempre pudiste salir adelante, soy la que más tiempo ha estado junto a ti, puedo dar fe de ello…

El corazón palpitó más rápido buscando expulsar el veneno, imágenes de su infancia con Acuario se amontonaron en su cerebro.

— Layla me encargo cuidarte, fallé en eso, pero no la decepcionaré más, ¡Así que reacciona!

La imagen de la batalla naval en los juegos mágicos se volvió a revivir, la soledad, ira y frustración, sentirse tan débil sin poder hacer nada.

— ¿No te volverías más fuerte para Fairy Tail?, Se los prometiste, y un mago celestial jamás rompe sus promesas.

El ser demoniaco emitió una onda de magia oscura, envolviendo a la chica, separándola de la llave de Acuario, pero antes de que la anciana se acercara a tocar de nuevo a Lucy, las corrientes de agua bloquearon su paso. Una bella sirena portadora de un jarrón la enfrentó retadora con una sonrisa adornando sus fracciones.

— ¡Este es mi terreno de lucha!

...

Rugió con fuerza en contra de su enemigo, ya no nombraba los títulos de los ataques, el objetivo era hacer el mayor daño posible. El cuerpo de Sting estaba demasiado dañado para luchar y aun así se empecinaba en seguir adelante sin su consentimiento.

La copia de Rogue lo tomó por el cuello, estampándolo contra árbol.

— ¿Por qué sigues luchando? —Ladeó la cabeza en genuina curiosidad—, Aunque sabes que no me ganarás sigues poniéndote de pie.

"_¿Por qué seguir luchando?"_

Hace mucho tiempo se preguntó lo mismo, su objetivo era inalcanzable, su orgullo como mago más fuerte en Fiore había sido hecho añicos, no había podido cumplir su promesa a Lector, perdió 7 años entrenando para nada.

Un recuerdo vino.

...

_Era la séptima vez que quedaba inconsciente por el excesivo entrenamiento, Sting entreabrió los ojos, maldiciendo por el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con explotar sus cienes._

— _¿Ya estas despierto? —le sorprendió una voz._

_Saltó reconociendo la presencia, alzó la vista a la niña rubia que guardaba los utensilios de primeros auxilios y examinó su cuerpo para ver sus heridas ya curadas._

— _No te muevas mucho, se volverán a abrir_—_murmuró despreocupadamente sin inmutarse por el dragonslayer blanco_—_descansa, tu gato está preocupado por ti._

_Decir que estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo, éste era el primer encuentro con la maga celestial después del intento de agradecerle por salvarla. Escondió sus emociones bajo una mueca arrogante._

— _No tengo porque recibir órdenes de una patética hada como tú._

_Cerró los ojos esperando a que se largara o rompiera a llorar, pero ella no hizo ninguna de esas acciones, en cambio, lo golpeó fuertemente._

— _¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! — Exclamó al tiempo que cruzó los brazos bajo su amplio pecho — Podrías ser más amable, Sting-kun._

_Parpadeó._

_Y parpadeó nuevamente._

— _¡No me llames "Sting-kun"!_—_la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas, inusualmente avergonzado por el título otorgado._

_La chica sin darse cuenta de la expresión de rubio, frunció sus labios pensativos._

— _¿Entonces…Sting-sama?_—_comentó ignorando el tic nervioso en la ceja del dragón slayer._

— _¡No, Joder!_

— _Eucliffe-chan_ —_volvió a probar._

— _Te lo estas ganando rubia —no entendía porque quería hacerle conversación, pero esta situación le estaba sacando de sus casillas._

— _Ese apodo no tiene sentido, yo podría decirte "rubio" a ti también._

— _Escúchame hada_—_agarró su brazo con fuerza, apresándola a su lado_—_. No tengo intenciones de seguir con esto, así que vete de aquí ahora, antes de que haga algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte._

_Ella se apartó, sobándose su brazo adolorido, y lo fulminó con la mirada._

— _¡Solo quería hablar Stingy bee!_

_Stingy…Stingy…Stingy…._

_Lucy salió corriendo antes de que él reaccionara, a los 6 segundos ya estaba tras de ella buscando venganza. Alcanzó a jalarla de su camisa pero el terrero fue traicionero, ambos cayeron colina abajo._

— _Hahaha —estalló en una carcajada, Lucy rodo por el césped para salir de encima del chico —. Eso fue divertido_

_Ladeó la cabeza para admirarla, no sabía si era el cansancio de la sesión de entrenamiento anterior o lo inusual de la situación, pero el olor a vainilla de la muchacha inundo sus sentidos, era relajante._

— _Te veías muy estresado_—_comentó después de un rato—. Tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma._

—_Tengo que volverme fuerte —Sting guardó silencio un momento, considerando liberar un poco del peso de sus hombros —… Para derrotar a Natsu-san._

_Lucy lo observó unos instantes antes de suspirar._

— _No es una buena razón para volverte fuerte…_

— _¿Tú qué sabes, Hada idiota?_

— _¡Hey! Quizás no sé mucho del tema, pero —tomó la cara de su acompañante para encararlo_—_… ¡Proteger a la gente que quieres te da fuerzas! Natsu es fuerte porque tiene a sus camaradas. El orgullo, Sting-kun, no te llevara a nada, busca tu razón… ¡Tú puedes!_

_..._

— Una…razón…para...lu...char...

El demonio abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el hecho que el dragonslayer pudiera hablar. Los demonios provocaban naturalmente a los hijos de dragón para que éstos perdieran la cordura, que Sting hilara una oración coherente era sorprendente.

El rubio levantó la cabeza con dificultad, el demonio de la oscuridad observó la intensidad de su mirada.

— No necesito…esa…bazofia… ¡Rayo santo!

El demonio salió disparado hacia atrás, el rayo efectivamente lo había dañado, la copia de Rogue observó incrédulo cómo una parte de sí mismo se desintegraba.

Sting luchó contra el dolor de cabeza y sus ansias, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, flexionó los músculos sintiendo el dolor de las heridas, y ya consciente de sí absorbió la luz de la luna, forzando a su lacrima a reaccionar.

— No me interesa quién seas —consumió sus energías en su lacrima interna, la luz comenzó a brillar sobre la oscuridad—, pero te destruiré… ¡Dragon force!

El demonio, en estado de shock, no pudo esquivar el golpe directo a su cara, Sting sintió el crujir de su mandíbula contra sus nudillos y sonrió, esta vez le había dado.

**...**

Negro…

Todo era negro en donde estaba, la oscuridad la confinaba impidiéndole moverse, no sabía en qué posición estaba, o si estaba aún viva, pero podía escuchar los gritos en su cabeza, principalmente una presencia que había estado ignorando.

—_Lucy-sama…._

— ¿Yukino? —investigó de dónde venía el origen de la voz de la maga celestial y los momentos finales de Yukino salvando se rememoraron, no podía dejarla sola.

— ¡¿Dónde estás?!

La desesperación comenzó a embargarla de nuevo, no importaba a dónde se moviera sólo había oscuridad, el dolor de su cuerpo aún estaba presente, su alma aún luchaba contra el veneno inyectado por los demonios.

— No puedo hacer nada…—no sentía sus lágrimas, pero sabía que estaba llorando, estiró sus manos desesperada, un calambre sacudió su pecho.

— _Siempre he estado contigo, Lucy-sama…_

— No logré salvarte Yukino, te deje sola en ese lugar…

El trauma de su visita al infierno se revivió con gran fuerza, una cantidad extravagante de imágenes plagadas de rojo y negro se agolparon en su cabeza, imaginarse a Yukino sola allí le partía el corazón.

— _Siempre me has estado protegiendo… Vivo en ti, Lucy-sama, todo el tiempo…_

— ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! —Gritó en la inmensidad sin recibir respuesta alguna— ¡Natsu! ¡Erza! ¡Gray! ¡Sting! ¡Por favor! … Ayúdenme…

Lucy tocó fondo. La desesperación era demasiada, las trabas mentales lograron ganarle la partida. Soñó con los días en que todo era más fácil, aún más… añoró nunca haber nacido.

— Hija… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lucy alzó la mirada para encontrarse a una mujer rubia que le sonreía maternalmente, le pareció observarse a sí misma con vestido rosa, sus manos pequeñas y piernas cortas la confundían. En ese momento Lucy regresó a sus 6 años de edad.

— Debes levantarte —dijo la mujer al tiempo que la tomó entre sus brazos.

Lucy quedó paralizada al ver realmente el rostro de su madre, Layla Heartfilia.

— Mamá…—murmuró antes de romper en llanto.

Sus pequeñas manitas se aferraron al regazo de su madre desesperadamente, la señora sonrió acariciando su espalda y ambas quedaron ahí, abrasándose mutuamente.

— No tienes por qué llorar Lucy, eres una niña grande…

— ¡Pe-pero! ¡Mamá!—su voz se quebró miserablemente y los sollozos se volvieron más fuertes.

— Lucy… Tienes que volver, estas muriendo hija mía —Rompió el abrazo para limpiar sus lágrimas—… Eres demasiado joven para verme aún…

— No me dejes sola…

— Jamás has estado sola, siempre estaré contigo cuidándote desde el cielo —Layla sonrió a pesar de que en ese instante quería llorar como su hija, la abrazó otra vez disfrutando su compañía—. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

— Mami… Por favor, no te vallas.

—Este no es tu lugar Lucy, hay tantas cosas que tienes que hacer —tomó su barbilla para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos—… Ese muchacho estará perdido si no lo ayudas.

Lucy limpió sus lágrimas en vano y mordió sus labios para no sollozar más.

— Tienes que ser valiente, valerte por ti misma.

— Pero no sé cómo —murmuró quedamente—… Sólo que he causado problemas…

Layla suspiró, alzando un dedo, y frunció el ceño para darle una lección.

— Lucy-chan, si fuera posible vivir sin cometer un error, seria genial. Pero, ese tipo de cosas... caerse, tropezar, perder el camino —los ojos chocolates de la mujer se perdieron en el pasado—, cometer errores... poco a poco, caminando un paso a la vez, es todo lo que puedes hacer —acarició la cabeza de la pequeña en sus brazos, enternecida por el mohín infantil de su hija—. Cada uno con sus propios pies, aun si hay cicatrices, en orden, para alcanzar algún día un lugar o a alguien —mencionó lo último guiñando un ojo—. Ahora, Lucy-chan… comencemos a caminar.

Layla juntó su frente a la de Lucy, disfrutando unos segundos del rencuentro, tiempo después se separó de ella, admirando cómo el cuerpo de su hija cambiaba a una muchacha de 18 años. Lucy se aferró a las telas del vestido de su madre, pero sintió como si fuera succionada hacia atrás, la mujer despegó los dedos de su hija de ella y se levantó con gracias caminando hacia la luz donde un hombre la esperaba. Lucy vio cómo su madre desaparecía de la mano con su esposo, Judo Heartfilia asintió como saludo luego de irse junto a ella.

...

La clave para derrotar a los demonios era mantener tu sanidad mental, eso fue lo que notó Sting cuando pateó lejos a ese ser. Él sabía que tenía unos cuantos minutos para acabar con eso, la fuerza dragón slayer tenia limite, no lograría forzar su lacrima interna por mucho tiempo; un plan corrió por su mente, tenía que alejarse de él y buscar a la rubia molesta.

Lucy.

¿Qué sería de ella ahora?

Justo en ese momento la epifanía lo golpeó: era una trampa, tenía que encontrar a la maga celestial cuanto antes. Buscó su olor en el aire, pero se sentía mucho más lejano de donde estaba el campamento.

"_¡Maldición!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!"_

El demonio se dio cuenta cómo Sting giraba la cabeza en búsqueda de algo.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —Sonrió al ver la mueca de su oponente — Veo que por fin te das cuenta…

Sting fulminó con la mirada a la copia de Rogue.

— Ese era su plan desde el principio —dijo por lo bajo Sting, haciendo girar los engranajes en su cabeza—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de ella? No te sirve de nada en el estado que esta ahora.

— Los observamos... más de lo que se dan cuenta —hubo una pausa antes de añadir—… ¿Cómo están las heridas del entrenamiento de ayer en la mañana?

Sting frunció el ceño, eso no era bueno, estratégicamente estaban en desventaja, Tártaros los tenían a su merced. Guardó sus emociones con una postura monótona y desinteresada.

— Bien, gracias —observó sus manos aún vendadas calmando un poco su interior—. Tengo una buena enfermera.

— Y linda…sería un problema... Que cayera en manos equivocadas…

El espectro deshizo su careta tranquila riendo sádicamente, a juzgar por su expresión alocada, Sting supuso que la verdadera naturaleza demoniaca estaba expresándose. Él demonio volvió a hablar.

— Humanos estúpidos, no se dan cuenta de una verdadera joya cuando la tienen a su alcance, en este instante mi ama ya la tendrá entre sus redes. Tanto querían tener una nueva slayer…pues cumpliremos su deseo. Lástima que no será del todo beneficioso para su bando.

¿Ama? ¿Slayer? Muchas ideas entrecruzadas. Sting puso el brazo en postura defensiva y bufó por lo bajo continuando la conversación.

— Que pena… esa rubia idiota es demasiado _anormal_ incluso para ustedes —rió de su broma privada juntando energía en sus puños—, supongo que tendré que salvar su trasero otra vez.

— Solo si acabas conmigo antes, dragón insolente, te haré ver la supremacía de nuestra raza.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque otra vez, con energías renovadas. Sting sonrió un poco, quizás tener una razón por la cual pelear te daba un impulso extra, sólo por un momento dejaría sus muros emocionales para luchar por un hada perdida, Lucy estaría extasiada de saber que era ella quien provocó el cambio. Lástima que nunca lo admitiría frente a ella.

Sin notar su presencia, grandes ojos dorado observaba la batalla a una distancia prudente, algo similar al orgullo centelló en sus ojos rasgados, divertido por el giro de la situación.

...

Sentía su magia correr en ella con más fuerza de lo habitual, era como dormir varios días y despertar recuperada de una maratónica jornada. Lucy escuchó con atención las voces de cada uno de sus espíritus en su cabeza, sonrió feliz, estaba de vuelta.

La oscuridad ya no la asustaba, sentía la presencia de su madre a sus espaldas, sentía el apoyo de Fairy Tail, no podía decepcionar a las personas que creían en su persona. Sting estaría muy molesto si descubre a su "nueva discípula" destruida por una anciana. Con esto en mente preparó sus puños.

— Veo que reaccionaste…

Ahora lograba observarla bien sin que su juicio fuera afectado por el pasado. La cara parecía un cuero viejo y embarrado, la capucha cubría todo su cuerpo hasta la cabeza, su rostro y manos era lo único expuesto, sabía que las apariencias engañaban, que los finos dedos huesudos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para estrangularla, pero Lucy no moriría sin luchar, eso le habían enseñado en su gremio.

— Ese espíritu tuyo es más molesto de lo que pensé.

El reconocimiento de la fuerza de acuario le daba satisfacción, más confiada la enfrentó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Lucy observó atenta sus movimientos, sus sentidos en alerta máxima, ella sabía que iba a morir si daba un paso en falso, esto al parecer divertía a la vieja demonio.

— No es la pregunta indicada —susurró misteriosa sin miedo a ocultar todo lo que le regocijaba ver a la rubia tan temeraria.

— ¿Qué eres tú?...

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el demonio mostro la aprobación a la pregunta que consideraba correcta y se agachó en una reverencia burlona, tensando más a la chica.

— Soy dominadora de la inversa santidad, tu amada madre infernal mi querida Lucy —la anciana levitó girando y admirando a Lucy detalladamente, dio un gesto de aprobación antes de reír con ganas—… Eres más resistente de lo que pensé, me gusta tu espíritu.

Lucy se sentía incomoda ante su mirada, pero aun así no lo sentía fuera de lugar, la presencia de eso le era natural, o como ella misma se auto proclamo, su madre infernal. Se mantuvo callada sin saber qué decir, aún sentía sus venas ardiendo, el veneno en su sistema, pero se mantuvo fuerte, no iba a mostrase debilidad al enemigo.

— Sabía que eras valiosa cuando te vi por primera vez —habló la anciana haciendo alusión al día que se abrieron las puertas del infierno—. Por eso te seguí la pista, ¿Quién pensaría que estabas tan rodeada de dragones? Esas bestias inmundas saben escoger a su presa.

— ¡Cállate! No hables como si los conocieras —gruñó enojada y una mano huesuda tomó su cara con fuerza.

Ambas se miraron encolerizadas, para que después la anciana volviera a reír.

— Y encima retadora, me gusta, me gusta... Tal como quería a mi cría…

— Nunca seré tu hija, ¡Jamás! —se apartó más enfurecida que nunca, extraños impulsos la movían.

— No tienes opción en esto… Nunca serás como eras antes mi pequeña bebe, mi ponzoña está impregnada en ti —apretó el antebrazo de Lucy mostrándole como había cambiado el color de sus venas, un líquido oscuro corría allí.

— ¿Por qué yo...?

— Te lo dije, como reina de la luz puedo ver tu habilidad, los hijos de dragón también lo notaron pero su ignorancia les pasó factura, mi niña, eras una sobreviviente —se apartó alzando los brazos y girando sobre su eje como una demente— ¡Muchas lo intentaron pero fuiste la única que volvió de la muerte! ¡Es tan divertido! El sabor de tus lágrimas, ¡Tus gritos! ¿Te puedes imaginar todo lo que he esperado este momento? —Se acercó nuevamente hasta que sus narices estaban a centímetros— Lucy... ¡Eres única!

Con horror la rubia se dio cuenta de su reflejo en los ojos de la anciana, ahora sus orbes chocolates eran teñidos por un rojo escarlata brillante; levantó sus manos examinándose, el tirón de la magia la envolvía, ya no había problemas para liberar la gran cantidad de energía que almacenaba, pero en vez de salir un impuso claro, era de color oscuro, como la misma agua, algo que había visto estos últimos días.

Luz, como la de Sting, o la de ese dragón de escamas blancas, pero diferente, era oscura, una extraña energía de color negro con los bordes rojizos, poderosa… muy poderosa.

— ¿Por qué me das esto? —preguntó aterrorizada, retrocedió alejándose de la mujer frente a ella. La anciana rió misteriosa negando con la cabeza.

— Es un regalo para el futuro, Lucy —su sonrisa creció inhumanamente por su cara, demencial—… Quiero verte otra vez… ¡EN EL BANQUETE DE LOS DRAGONES!

La anciana rió estruendosamente, con las carcajadas resonando y rebotando por todo el lugar.

Antes de poder preguntar algo más las burbujas la rodearon y de repente Lucy fue muy consiente que estaba hundida en el agua. Movió sus pies y manos en búsqueda de oxígeno, sus pulmones sentían el dolor de la ingesta de líquido; observó a la anciana que se perdía en el fondo, los rayos de la luna eran más visibles. Antes de ahogarse un brazo la atrapó.

Respiró con dificultad vomitando una gran cantidad de agua, la bilis quemaba su garganta, su estómago se retorcía con el afán de expulsar todo; tosió compulsivamente mientras un frio intenso la azotaba, tembló fuertemente, pero notó unos brazos envolviéndola.

Levantó la mirada y se quedó totalmente maravillada, estupefacta.

La luna era enorme, con nuevos colores que jamás había visto, la energía que irradiaba era maravillosa, los olores del bosque eran más intensos que antes, podía ver todo, desde las motas de polvo hasta los ojos de los animales asustados, lograba oír el sonido de una cascada a lo lejos, o el canto de un ave nocturna, pero más importante, escuchaba una respiración irregular, sentía un cuerpo caliente pegado al suyo, sosteniéndola, regresándola a la vida.

— ¡Lucy!

Su nombre jamás había sido pronunciado de esa forma antes, resistió la tentación de tocarlo para ver si era real, otra vez Sting Eucliffe la despertaba de su tormento, era la primera persona que veía siempre después de la pesadilla. Analizó su cara con cuidado, el destello de la luz golpeando su piel, las diferentes tonalidades de rubio, estaba encandilada.

—…Deja que lo asuma —oyó decir—, cuando eras pequeño estabas tan perdido como ella lo está ahora…

Una nueva voz, parecía más a un gruñido; giró para reconocer unos enormes ojos dorados, el dragón de la santidad estaba a su frente: Weisslogia.

.

.

.

_N/a:__*Aline envuelta en su manta de Elmo* hace frio en chile…en fin, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Para encontrar el poder muchos escriben sobre la meditación y enfoque…yo le freí la cabeza a Lucy ahogándola dentro de un lago, hehe aprender del porrazo dicen, pero ahí va la activación de su poder y como se vuelve una "Santa oscura asesina de dioses" (black Holy God slayer, suena bien ¿no?) cronológicamente es muy pronto pero es necesario. En una guerra, apenas salgan de su campamento serán atacados, además solo cuentan con 6 meses, jujuju que va a pasar desde ahora en adelante._

_La Luz oscura me la imagino como el getsua tenshou de Ichigo Kurosaki de la serie Bleach._

_Tengo una duda__, ¿quieren leer acerca del entrenamiento o prefieren un salto de tiempo a la batalla?, y que allí haga un solo flash back, tengan en cuenta de que yo no voy a escribir todo el fics del entrenamiento, ahí autores que se desviven escribiendo ese tipo de cosas pero nunca llegan al punto interesante –w–_

_Para mis lectores de gustos maduros, (hehehe)__este fics ha sido cambiado oficialmente a clasificación____M__, aun así no habrá acción hasta más adelante, Sting y Lucy no están borrachos para hacerlo sin pensar XD También, no habrá gore, pero si violencia._

_¡Recuerden! ¡Peticiones de parejas! Algunos quieren nalusting y otros nada de nalu y si nali, otros odian el nali y otros quieren gerza __

_Ya ¡nos leemos luego!_

_._

_._

_Leer sin dejar comentario es lo mismo que viajar en el trasporte público sin pagar tu pasaje, por ello____deja Review__ (y paga tu pasaje ;))_


	5. Conectarse

_**N/A:**__ Este capítulo va dedicado a Trinity00024 por ser un ¡Imuoto hermosa! También es Frosch así que es mas cool, y aviso, a quien les guste el Stilu ella tiene una historia escrita, se llama "odiándonos Y enamorándonos mutuamente" (yep título largo XD) si desean pásense por si perfil y ¡darle aliento! Ella lo merece._

_Gracias a: _**Toaneo07 Ver2.0, KANAKOCHAN01, Trinity00024, , KMAZFRSF, , stilulalu full, kuina, Emina Megpoid-116, francheskat2, Majo-Chwan, sayuki yukimura, ASay20, MonsterRawr, eve-chan96, MilfeulleS, NoemieMendez, dened01, ladyshinigami4, TIFF, kannapendrago**_**. **__¡Los amo! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. T^T_

Fairy tail no me pertenece…._todavía._

Laxus: sigue soñando chaparra

_Fuck you rayito._

* * *

**Broken Inside**

_Aline Kiryuu_

_._

_Capitulo V. Conectarse_

.

.

Lucy cerró los ojos disfrutando el olor de la _vida_, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, acercándose más a la fuente de calor, escondiéndose en los brazos que la sostenían, pegando su nariz al origen de la fragancia.

Y a Sting no le gustaba eso. Era incomodo, intentado con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza para sostenerla, pero Lucy se retorcía en su regazo escondiendo la cara en su cuello y aspirando su propio aroma.

—"_¡Demonios!"—_ Y lo volvió a hacer.

La expresión del gran dragón se debatía entre la risa y la seriedad, observar a su hijo tan complicado e incómodo con una hembra era tan refrescante. Movió su cola contra el suelo para llamar la atención y Sting juró ver un brillo malicioso en los ojos del lagarto.

"_Jodete mil veces Weisslogia_", pensó intentando fulminarlo con la mirada, pero con la chica apegada a él no funcionaba demasiado. El dragón se acercó más a la pareja, observando con detalle a ambos rubios; su hocico hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

Sting no confiaba nada de ello.

—Me gusta, ¿Cómo se llama? —la voz ronca parecida a un gruñido sacó de la ensoñación a Lucy, para ella la concentración era un gran logró teniendo en cuenta la nueva cantidad de colores y aromas presentes a su alrededor; la luna era más brillante que nunca, enamorándola, pero el calor de su compañero también la complacía; un poco más distraída seguía la conversación del dragón blanco y su cría, no comprendía sus palabras, pero escuchaba perfectamente los sonidos, desde las pausas pequeñas para tomar aire hasta el movimiento suave de las cuerdas vocales. —Señorita Lucy Heartfilia —repitió la información dada por Sting, saboreando cada una de las letras del nombre de la joven, Weisslogia tuvo el impulso de sonreír pero se contuvo—… ¿Es tú novia?

— ¡NO! —Sting gritó impulsivamente sintiendo su cara más caliente de lo normal, no era tanta la vergüenza de ser relacionado con ella, sino el hecho de que su padre se volvía a reír de él como cuando era un niño.

Apartó a Lucy de su cuello zamarreándola, pero ella parecía dopada, ida por las luces de la noche.

— Reacciona rubia —Lucy despegó su atención de las luciérnagas para mirarlo por unos segundos, un silencio pesado cayó entre ellos mientras el dragón contemplaba todo como un divertido espectador.

Lucy se acercó a una distancia peligrosa de su cara, pero Sting no la apartó, le era casi humillante sentirse intimidado por alguien como ella. La maga celestial entrecerró sus ojos chocolates, gesto que hacía cuando quería hablar algo muy seriamente.

— No me digas rubia —y se desplomó en su hombro.

El chico tardó unos segundos en procesar la situación antes de gritar y moverla otra vez, pero Lucy parecía estar fuera de combate.

— Hijo, creí enseñarte lo básico —habló el dragón desde una distancia prudente—, pero, ¿Drogar a una hembra para el apareamiento? Mal, muy mal...

El rubio gruñó a su progenitor, pero al final decidió no prestarle atención. Enojado la examinó un momento, dándose cuenta de lo dañada que estaba, Lucy parecía más delgada y su cuerpo parecía casi purpura de lo pálida que estaba, moretones casi negros estaban en sus brazos evidenciando las garras de lo que sea que la tenía apresada; sus labios azulados y el temblor general indicaba que tenia hipotermia. Frustrado la abrazó para darle calor, pero extrañamente se sintió más débil. Parpadeó sorprendido al ver las "conexiones mágicas" entre ellos mucho más gruesas y brillantes.

— Te roba la energía —comentó después de un rato Weisslogia—, su magia ahora es más cercana a la nuestra, se está alimentando de tu esencia, pero lo necesita, sobrevivió a _ella_ después de todo…

— ¿Quién es ella? —Interrumpió, ahora un poco más acostumbrado a la sensación de la magia de Lucy en su sistema—, ¿Qué le hizo? —preguntó ahora más seguro, el resplandor de sus ojos indicaba que era consciente de un cambio en la atmósfera alrededor de la maga.

Weisslogia podía sentir orgullo por su hijo, él era lo suficientemente inteligente para notar la diferencia. Lucy Heartfilia no tenía su magia anterior, en esencia eran las mismas, pero ahora había "algo" recorriéndola. Era inquietante y oscuro, muy similar a lo que sintió cuando rastreaba a la cosa que imitaba a Rogue. Demoniaco.

— Ella se lo dio —susurró misterioso para girar su vista a la laguna—, un regalo de nacimiento, para la nueva God slayer.

Sting acomodó a la chica durmiente para que sus cuerpos encajaran, ella parecía más inocente de lo peligrosa que era en este momento.

—"_Así que ya es una de los nuestros_" —Pensó mirando su cara—, tan rápido…

— Los siguieron —comentó despreocupadamente el dragón y se apoyó sobre sus patas en una posición de descanso—, ¿realmente crees que estaría sin vigilar? Piénsalo, un factor clave solo…

— No está sola —interrumpió Sting, un poco insultado—, estoy con ella, ¿No?

— Y estuvo a punto de morir ahogada —añadió lo último sólo para ver la expresión de su hijo, quien frunció el ceño con una mueca infeliz en su cara, Weisslogia no perdió detalle de esto, sonriendo internamente— ¿Te preocupa?

— No es eso —intentó buscar palabras para esa sensación que no lograba explicar—, al menos no creo que sea eso —la sujeto más fuerte levantándose, entre sus brazos Lucy parecía más a gusto, alimentándose de su magia tal vez—. Es…

— _Diferente_ —terminó por decir el dragón ya preparándose, se levantó sacudiéndose para enfrentar a los dos magos; permitió que Lucy se posara sobre su lomo, no obstante Sting se quedó parado a un lado, sin ganas de volver a estar junto a su padre. Tenía muchas cosas de que hablar pero el daño acumulado por la batalla anterior le estaba haciendo mella.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— Sigues siendo un niño Sting. Más alto y menos inocente, pero eres igual de idiota. Ni siquiera eres capaz de identificar tus cambios internos —exhaló una bocanada de humo parecido a un suspiro—… Cuando dejes ese orgullo inflado que tienes, serás un gran mago.

— ¿Orgullo? —Los puños de Sting estaban temblando, su voz estaba marcada por el resentimiento—. ¿Crees que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por orgullo? ¿Te puedes imaginar todas las malditas horas que estuve pensando en lo que pasó esa noche? POR LA MIERDA WISSELOGIA, ¡¿TE PUEDES IMAGINAR LA CULPA?! ¡VIVIR TODA TU PUTA VIDA CREYENDO EN UNA FARSA!

— Sé que hice mal —habló el dragón, toda libertad anterior quedó al olvido, ahora parecía una bestia impresionante—, pero tampoco puedes imaginarte mis razones. No me justifico, pero Sting… Todo tiene razón de ser, debes crecer y en ese momento entenderás.

— ¿Acaso no es suficiente ahora? Estamos en una maldita guerra, esta noche casi morimos, ¿Cuánto más me hace falta para que me digas la verdad? —Sting quería seguir gritando, reclamarle por todos esos años de abandono, de soledad, de ser considerado un monstruo por las demás personas, por sí mismo. Pero aun así callo, estaba muy cansando y dolido por todo. Se tambaleó más débil, el demonio anterior consumió todas sus energías y lo que le quedaba se fue al cuerpo de Lucy, antes de caer un ala lo sostuvo, las escamas de Weisslogia eran más suaves de lo que recordaba, no quería estar con él ahora, no quería sentirse como antes.

— Perdón, pero hay cosas que las crías aún no deben saber —escuchó a punto de perder la conciencia, su visión se oscureciera, pero antes de desfallecer por completo logró captar el final del discurso—, entre ellas, el origen de su existencia.

Y todo se volvió negro.

**.**

**6 meses después.**

.

"_Todo cambio desde que te fuiste._

_No sé tus razones, pero… ¿Por qué no le avisaste a alguien? ¿Tenías problemas? ¿Pasaba algo? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Los maestros se han negado a hablarnos de ello y ya estamos desesperados. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no hemos escuchado de ti, ¿Qué estarás haciendo?_

_Estoy tan preocupada… y te echo tanto de menos, tanto, tanto de menos…_

_Sabes… Natsu no es el mismo. A veces casi no habla y desaparece por días, se ha vuelto fuerte, mucho… Pero da miedo, es como si…_

_Como si nos quisiera devorar._

_Happy, Gray y Erza insisten en que él sigue igual que siempre, pero sé que hasta ellos dudan, sé que le tienen pavor. Natsu está diferente, pero yo… También sé lo que le haría bien, que tú regreses. Te ansia, y tiene miedo, no sabe lo que te ha pasado, él insiste esperanzado en que estás viva, pero todas sus palabras mueren en sus ojos, están apagados, te extrañan._

_De debe sentir solo,…Gajeel me contó de la presión que sufren. Wendy ha desfallecido en varias ocasiones. Lucy, si la vieras ahora, no la reconocerías, cada día Wendy parece menos niña, más grande._

_Después de todo, estos son los horrores que provoca la guerra._

_¿También estas luchando? ¿Has salido herida por "esas cosas"?_

_Me dan terror, en ocasiones copian nuestras formas, se cuelan entre nosotros y hasta el último momento explotan con sus ojos enfermos, me estremece cuando Gajeel está cerca de eso, cuando Wendy y Natsu notan su olor, parece que les afecta, ellos cambian._

_¿Sting-san también pasa por ello? Rogue-san ha podido concentrarse, pero también le afecta, lo veo en su cara, esa expresión común en los Dragonslayer._

_Enloquecidos._

_A veces te imagino e imaginó a toda la gente que ha muerto. Hace unos días en el último ataque perecieron muchos, ahora tengo una nueva cicatriz a mi repertorio, si algún día vuelves ante mí no sabrás quien soy, ni yo misma sé quién soy._

_Todo es tan confuso._

_Desde que te fuiste la relación entre Sabertooh y Fairy Tail empeoró, ni las miles de tragedias nos ha unido, quizás empatía, quizás…Pero nada más._

_Hay más magos en el campamento ahora, jeje ¿Has escuchado?, ¡Todos los magos de Fiore se han unido a nuestra causa!, incluso los retirados, en ocasiones veo a niños y en otra a ancianos, quiero un mundo mejor para que ellos no luchen, pero no tenemos opción. La guerra no discrimina, nosotros tampoco._

_Me he vuelto más fuerte, he entrenado, puedo usar runas, y algún otro truco más, pero soy más de defensa y enfermería. Hace unos días tuve que amputar el brazo de Max, ya no podré verlo a la cara sin evitar escuchar sus ruegos, yo…_

_No sé qué hacer._

_Una vez me dijiste que escribir te mantiene cuerda, y tienes razón, pensar que algún día leerás mi historia me hace sentir mejor, como si estuvieras conmigo._

_Lu-chan ¿Cuándo volverás?_

_Te extraño…_

_Atentamente_

_Levy Mcgarden."_

…

_"28 de Febrero del 792x_

_Se Declara oficialmente en KIA (muerte en acción) al dragón slayer, Sting Eucliffe, y a la maga celestial, Lucy Heartfilia._

_Atentamente,_

_Jiemma, Maestro de Sabertooh"_

—…No es cierto —Habló Natsu después de un profundo silencio.

Todo el gremio de Fairy Tail estaba frente a la pantalla de anuncios, la lacrima terminó de brillar dejando una estela de luz solitaria que los dejaba aun peor. Rogue estaba entre los magos, con expresión seria casi como si no sintiera nada, pero su puño apretado denotaba lo contrario. Algunos magos curiosos sólo se retiraron con una expresión triste, ya sea por la pérdida de una gran fuerza de dragonslayer o por que conocían la gentileza de Lucy.

Gajeel intentó calmar a la maga escritura, pero ningún gesto suave podía aplacar sus sollozos, Wendy se quedó callada antes de correr en una dirección desconocida, Charlie y Happy la siguieron conociendo la inestabilidad de su estado mental. Erza, en cambio, se quedó de pie, con la cara en blanco, respirando pausadamente, Jellal y Gray sabían que se controlaba para no caer en una crisis de pánico.

— No voy a creer en esta porquería —volvió a decir el dragonslayer fuego, esta vez un poco más fuerte y voz rota.

Natsu comenzó a hiperventilar pasando su mano por sus cabellos, Laxus, quien estaba a su lado, posó su mano en su hombro, reteniéndolo, pero ningún contacto humano podía calmar al mago. Natsu empujó a Laxus llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— Cálmate —Ordenó el mayor de los dos fijándose en las pequeñas escamas debajo del ojo derecho de Natsu, él estaba por perder el control.

— Tú no sabes nada —un sonido ahogado salió del pecho de Natsu, similar a los que daba cuando detectaba demonios en las cercanías—… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué _ella_?

Laxus no pronunció palabra, sólo lo sujetó por los hombros para inmovilizarlo, estaba enojado y triste como los otros, pero tenía que pensar como líder y tener a un Natsu descontrolado no era parte del plan.

— ¿Por qué esto nos pasa a nosotros? —Por primera vez desde el inicio de la guerra Natsu parecía quebrado; ahora estaban únicamente los magos de Fairy Tail en el lugar, este era un momento íntimo.

— Es lo que nos toca afrontar

— ¡NO ES JUSTO! —Interrumpió gritando y levantó la cabeza para ver las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas—. Para Lucy no era justo.

A Natsu se le doblaron las rodillas liberando toda la frustración, odio y resentimiento, Laxus lo dejó en el suelo. Las emociones bloqueadas en pos de la ayuda hacia otros no pudieron contenerse más. Natsu había sido el banderín de batalla de Fairy Tail y de los magos de Fiore en general, la presión sobre sus hombros estaba dejando huella en su alma y este golpe por fin terminó de derribarlo. Lisanna quiso ir a su lado pero el mago rayo no se lo permitió, Gray y Erza no estaba mejor, pero se mantuvieron a un lado cargando con sus propias culpas. Y entre los gritos de Salamander hubo una explosión.

— ¡Nos atacan! —gritó un mago histérico a lo lejos.

La alarma empezó a sonar despertando a todos los guerreros; Laxus se lanzó a tomar su posición antes de girar y gritar a todos los demás para que reaccionaran. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron el antiguo equipo Natsu.

— Levántate —Gray jaloneó a Natsu de un brazo—, te ves patético…

Pero Natsu seguía sin responder, estaba callado, con los puños sangrando por los golpes dados al suelo. Gray siguió intentándolo, levantándolo a medias, pero el golpe de un puño revestido con hierro consiguió traerlo a la realidad.

— Nosotros peleamos por nuestro gremio, por nuestros camaradas,… Esto no nos va a cambiar, no más, ¡Levántate Natsu! ¡Lucha! Por Lucy, por nuestros amigos caídos —Erza lo tomó de la bufanda, golpeando su frente en un cabezazo y lo dejó en el suelo antes de correr a la dirección de los gritos. Gray se quedó atrás antes de girar y correr en la misma dirección.

—…Luchar…

…**.**

Wendy se encogió en una bola, entre las ramas de los arboles encontró su nicho, abrazándose a sí misma para resguardarse de la realidad.

…_Ser fuerte como un dragón real…_

…_Wendy, ya no los puedes salvar..._

…_Aún falta…_

…_La muerte no tiene solución..._

_¡Wendy! ¡Pelea!_

La niña se aferró más a sí misma, alejando sus recuerdos. Aún tenía la ilusión de ver a Lucy regresar, era como un signo de que no todo estaba perdido, pero ahora, con esto… Ya no quedaba más esperanza.

— No llores, ya estás bien ahora.

Wendy quiso reír, en su locura ya podía oír voces.

…**.**

Rogue esquivó otro golpe, los demonios vinieron en hordas similares a jauría de lobos, de los hocicos resbalaba baba y sangre, evitó oler la fragancia de las bestia, eso le hacía perder más el juicio. Rogue describió que los dragonslayer estaban programados para pelear contra los demonios, al igual que lo estaban sus padres, hijos de soldados, seguían siendo soldados. Pero para los dragonslayer era aún más complicado, no podían controlar sus impulsos y la cordura era difícil de mantener, principalmente para los más impulsivos. Él mismo tenía sus problemas, pero la meditación y tranquilidad tal como se lo había enseñado su dragón le daban una pequeña ventaja extra.

Su garganta produjo arcadas, otra bocanada de olor de un demonio, pero esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un ser enorme, de tres ojos, mirándolo de frente, no podía mover sus músculos con la suficiente rapidez, pero una barra de metal quitó a la bestia de su camino.

— ¡Raios! —Gajeel se precipitó a cubrir sus espaldas.

Si Rogue tenía que recurrir a otro compañero de lucha su anterior maestro era una buena opción, aunque todos los dragonslayer se ayudaban entre sí. En el fondo de su mente se preguntó por la pequeña sacerdotisa de los cielos.

— Erupción de Rayo —los rayos de Laxus se alzaron desde el suelo, impactando al resto de los lobos demoniacos.

Los demás magos hacían lo propio con las demás criaturas, pero el sexto sentido de las crías de dragón no los dejaba descansar, sentían algo peor por venir.

Se reagruparon en la entrada norte, la que daba al bosque, en este tiempo estaban asentados en las ruinas de una ciudad en la que todo estaba destruido y saqueado por el avance de tártaros. Aprovechaban todo a su alrededor, en lugar de usar tiendas de campañas usaban lo que quedaba de los edificios en pie, era más abrigador por la noche, pero era más fácil que entrara gente no deseada, esta semana destruyeron a tres espías del enemigo. Entre la desconfianza y las peleas contantes el desgaste era muy evidente en los magos de Fiore.

Cuando los últimos magos llegaron a la puerta norte, Natsu ya arrasaba con todo a su paso.

"_Se recuperó_" pensaron, pero en realidad Natsu parecía un poco más ido, luchaba bestialmente, inclusive su magia se desbordada y arremetía contra algunos aliados. Los demás dragonslayer se unieron a Salamander, sintiendo una grave urgencia de sangre.

"_No otra vez…" — _Pensó Rogue con su vista sumida en una nebulosa carmesí.

Laxus estaba por perder la razón y Gajeel ya se había abalanzado contra los demonios, otra vez esa sensación molesta los impulsaba. Rogue intentó concentrarse, pero no funcionaba; como una bestia, se impulsó imitando a sus congéneres.

Anoche habían tenido que luchar nuevamente, estaban cansados, por alguna razón desconocida los demonios de Tártaros habían estado llegando a ellos en picada, normalmente se demoraban alrededor de una semana, mientras recuperaban fuerzas, pero de un tiempo a este habían sido atacados batallón tras batallón. Como si su objetivo fuese debilitarlos.

En ese momento, en los demonios se mostró una gran desesperación.

— ¡Algo pasa! —Gritó Cana desde una esquina, quien había sido entrenada un poco por su padre, Gildarts, antes de que éste fuera a proteger un rincón de Fiore por sí solo— ¡Vienen más! ¡Uno más grande!

Los demonios, al igual que los magos, se clasificaban por nivel: lo pequeños, como perros o animales, eran el nivel 1; las quimeras, eran el nivel 2; los gigantes, que median la longitud de un edificio de dos pisos, eran el nivel 3; y para finalizar, los humanoides en el nivel 4. Había más, pero las autoridades no querían darlos a conocer, hasta el momento sólo esos 4 tipos se habían visto en una batalla. Sin embargo, se escuchó que Jura Neekis de Lamia Scale murió protegiendo a su gremio de un nivel 6, aunque eso aún no estaba confirmado.

Los demonios nivel 1 se juntaron en pequeños grupos, mordiéndose entre ellos para crear un círculo, mientras algunos magos oscuros lideraban el ritual. Levy y Freed conocían ese método.

— ¡Están invocando niveles 3! —Gritaron al unísono, intentando llegar para detenerlo, pero unos magos de Tártaros les cerraron el paso.

— ¡No va a pasar! —Erza reequipó su armadura del cielo y llamó cientos de espadas que caían en una lluvia de metal que aplastó a los demonios menores, pero ya era tarde, 2 gigantes se abrían paso entre los magos, parecía que la magia no era suficiente para detener a los colosos, los únicos que han podido derrotar a los nivel 3 eran guerreros clase S y slayers.

— Yo me encargo —se escuchó desde el fondo y en un flash apareció Mirajane con el alma Satanás.

Después de donar su magia anoche para curar a sus hermanos no tenia lo suficiente para invocar al "Satan Soul, Halphas", pero confiaba que con esto era suficiente.

— Darkness Stream —dijo al tiempo que las garras gigantes de magia oscura se extendieron agarrando a uno de los gigantes y concentró una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos para formar una esfera—, Soul Extintion —gritó lanzando la energía que formó una gran explosión en el momento del impacto y sonrió para sí misma—, uno menos.

Erza saltó con la armadura de velocidad para situarse por encima de la cabeza del otro gigante, reequipó a Armadura del Purgatorio, sujetando con fuerza la gran espada negra y en un corte el gigante ya estaba partido en dos.

Mirajane y Erza juntaron espalda con espalda, esperando un ataque más, pero fueron distraídas por el grito de Lisanna; un gigante más aparecía, este con más fuerza. Antes de que las magas clase S de Fairy Tail lograran actuar, un gran círculo mágico apareció bajo el gigante, el cual desapareció por un momento para reaparecer en el cielo.

— Rayo negro —un enorme rayo oscuro atravesó al demonio colosal, esa era la calidad producto de la unión de fuerzas de Minerva y Orga de Sabertooh, ambos activamente situados al lado de la batalla en la que Rufus, Lyon y Gray congelaban a la otra mitad de los demonios.

— Esto es raro —pronunció Lisanna, mientras cambiaba al alma tigresa, dejando a Elfman con Evergreen, y la peliblanca se dirigió a cubrir a otros magos—… Natsu y los demás no han regresado a la normalidad.

Efectivamente, los dragonslayer seguían clamando por batalla, todos cubiertos de sudor y sangre, a pesar del obvio estado de desgaste en el que se encontraban, con ojos iracundos que no volvían a la normalidad. Levy, preocupada, corrió cerca de Gajeel, pero éste sólo acuchillo el suelo cerca de ella. Gracias a un movimiento de último minuto, Patherlily la sujetó por los aires y evitó que el mismo Gajeel dañara a la peliazul.

— ¿Dónde está Wendy? —Chelia apareció junto a los refuerzos de Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus.

Ichiya gritó algo parecido a "_men_" y lanzó su perfume a unas plantas hechas por magia oscura. Ningún bando quería desistir.

— ¡Esto es tan molesto! —exclamó Macao incinerando las plantas que crecían, junto a ellos los Trimens que hacían lo que podían.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Reacciona! —Erza corrió requipando a la emperatriz de las llamas, soportando la ola de calor producida por el dragonslayer, y tomó su hombro para retenerlo en su lugar, pero Natsu levantó su mirada perdida.

— Sal….sal de…a-aquí Er-za…—pronuncio entrecortadamente, jadeando y gritando— ¡Llama brillante del Dragón de Fuego!

La explosión de fuego impulsó a todos lejos. Erza apoyó las garras de la armadura contra la tierra para no salir volando y reequipó a una armadura con escudo para proteger a la gente inocente de las llamas de su amigo.

— Ya no pueden más —la pelirroja volteó bruscamente al origen de la voz, identificando a alguien que odiaba—… La cordura de los dragones se rompió definitivamente.

Jiemma terminó de hablar, parecía casi aburrido observando a los cuatro dragonslayer rugir a los cielos. El anciano cerró los parpados y giró para caminar en la dirección por la que había venido anteriormente.

— Redúzcanlos —sentenció finalmente y desapareció del lugar, dejando a Minerva, Orga y Rufus preparados para atacar a los dragonslayer.

Erza se precipitó a bloquearles el paso, junto a cada uno de los magos interesados en los slayers enloquecidos, el tributo rayo, los hermanos taker over y la misma Levy casi desfallecida.

— No se les acercaran...—Reequipo nuevamente la espada en llamas que se acercó peligrosamente al cuello de Minerva, pero esta solamente sonrió con elegancia junto a un brillo malvado en los ojos.

— ¿O qué? Tus bestias están por destruir a sus propios _camaradas,_ ¿dejarás que eso pase Titania…?

Jellal intervino con su "Atadura de serpiente" para inmovilizar a las alocadas crías de dragón. Aun así cada uno comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, tratando de romper las cadenas.

— ¡Dime Titania! —Volvió a gritar Minerva sonriendo sádicamente— ¡¿Qué harás?!

Pero ya era tarde, entre los cuatro Dragonslayer comenzaron a inhalar aire, todos sabían que ataque vendría y este no estaba dirigido a los magos oscuros o a los demonios. Estaba dirigido a los magos aliados… Sus amigos.

— Rugido del Dragón d- —y todo quedó en silencio.

Los guerreros quedaron en shock, esperando un ataque que nunca llegó. Entre las flamas vieron a Natsu, tirado en el suelo, y a Rogue, medio consiente, mientras Gajeel y Laxus estaban rodeados por una cadena de luz.

— ¿En serio Natsu-san? ¿Atacar a tus propios camaradas? Eso es basura...

— ¡Natsu!, ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

Erza parpadeó unas cuantas veces, eso no podía ser verdad.

El "Blanco Dragonslayer" estaba sentado sobre el cuerpo de Natsu, muy tranquilamente, como si la misma locura de sus pares no le afectara en lo más mínimo, y a un lado, agachada a la altura del Dragneel, una chica rubia jaloneaba las mejillas del pelirosado.

— Natsuuu, Natsuuu ¡Despierta! No es momento para dormir.

No había duda, esa voz…

A la Titania comenzaron a inundársele los ojos de lágrimas, pero justo antes de reaccionar Laxus rompió las ataduras. Sting y Lucy miraron en dirección al dragonslayer rayo, sin embargo sus caras no cambiaron en absoluto, de hecho, Sting volteó a pellizcar la nariz de Lucy.

— Tonta, la cadena se debe hacer más fuerte —comentó Sting, mientras Lucy daba manotazos para alejarlo.

— Bueno, si un idiota no se hubiera cruzado, estaría bien hecha —Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada, un poco avergonzada de su propio error con la cadena.

— ¿"Idiota"? ¿De qué hablas, chica cosplay? —a lo lejos Gajeel se movía y Laxus se levantaba con dificultad.

— ¡¿Algún problema con mi ropa, niño colmena?! —Lucy se paró encarando al rubio.

— ¡Pues lo tengo rubiecita! —Sting se enfrentó a ella, sin temor ni incomodad a lo proximidad de sus rostros.

Gajeel rompió otra cadena, mientras Laxus se preparaba para atacarlos.

— ¡Uuuuuuy Stingy bee! ¡Esa fue tú cadena! —Gritó la chica apuntando a Gajeel quien ya estaba libre.

— Al menos mi técnica duro más que la tuya —comentó sin darle importancia, se cruzó de brazos meditando, sonrió ante una idea y se acercó más a la chica con una sonrisa casi cómplice—._ Yo-duro-más-que-tú_.

— ¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó Lucy con las manos en las caderas y en una postura retadora, pero el leve sonrojo en su cara delataba que estaba al conocimiento del tema que estaba hablando su compañero.

— No sé, quizás que eres débil —puntualizó Sting remarcando la palabra final y sonriendo más torcidamente al ver el rostro furioso de la joven.

La mitad de la gente que veía el espectáculo no podía creerlo, ya sea porque dos magos, supuestamente muertos, volvieran a la vida o por que dichos magos preferían discutir entre ellos e ignorar las dos amenazas que se les venían encima.

— Al menos yo no soy un monstruo arrogante —Lucy esquivó sin mirar una viga de metal.

— Y yo no soy una niña enferma adoradora de perros deformes —Sting se movió unos centímetros para esquivar el rayo que se dirigía a su cabeza.

— ¡NO TE METAS CON PLUE, MALDITO IDIOTA! —Lucy caminó en dirección a unos magos oscuros mientras Escorpio y Virgo salían de la nada para detener a Gajeel.

— Oh, ya se enojó la rubia… Mujer demonio —grandes rayos blancos rodearon a Laxus. Aunque éste los derrotaba venían más tras ellos.

Wendy llegó a la escena y, tapándose a nariz con ambas manos e hizo gestos apuntando a dos magos oscuros que quedaban en pie sin un rasguño. Ellos portaban dos vasijas de las que salía humo. Wendy se disculpó y dirigió a un Natsu inconsciente, protegiéndolo de los ataques de los demás.

— ¡Mira! ¡Es esa cosa extraña que nos encontramos el otro día! —Lucy apuntó al implemento de los sirvientes de tártaros—. Así que para eso servía —agregó con una pose pensativa, colocando su mano derecha bajo su mentón.

Sting reapareció detrás de los magos, golpeando sus cabezas entre si y ambos cayeron inconscientes. Lucy llegó justo a tiempo, hizo un signo mágico en el suelo, introdujo las vasijas sellándolas y el humo restante fue dispersado con la magia de viento de Wendy y Chelia.

Los dragonslayer pararon de moverse y cayeron al suelo duramente. Levy y el Raijinshuu corrieron a verlos junto a los médicos del campamento.

— ¡Y bien! —Gritó Lucy alzando los brazos para llamar la atención de las demás personas congeladas y Sting se quedó a su lado, con expresión aburrida— ¡¿No nos van a saludar?!

Las lágrimas de Erza empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, toda la emoción reprimida se liberaba ahora que veía como de nuevo su amiga frente a ella, Lucy Heartfilia, la saludaba de nuevo.

.

.

* * *

.

_**N/A:**__ El regreso más "anti-épico" de toda la sección de fanfiction de Fairy tail. Esa era la idea, es tan predecible escribir "todo quedo en silencio, el ataque seso y entre la bruma se pudieron definir dos siluetas" y después Sting y Lucy dicen alguna frase cliché. NUU (sonido de chicharra juntando los dedos en forma de cruz) mi regreso épico es una pelea entre los protagonistas insultándose y sin preocuparse por el reto. Me encanta eso._

_Me demore mucho en actualizar y me siento culpable, pero tenía cosas que hacer, entre ellas fui carpintera, maestra de construcción, decoradora, lo bueno es que mi habitación está muy bonita ahora n.n de todas formas aquí un regalo:_

_._

* * *

**Un demonio en negación**

_._

Mirajane odiaba el "Sticy".

No la palabra en si —de hecho ni siquiera era una palabra oficial—, sino a la pareja que representaba.

La unión de Sting Eucliffe y Lucy Heartfilia.

Amaba a Lucy. Desde que esa rubia cruzo la puerta del gremio bajo el halo protector de Natsu le despertó a la peliblanca un sentimiento amoroso que le rememoraba a su hermana. Lucy no era Lisanna, eso era claro, pero aun así Lucy era cálida por sí misma, esas sonrisas iluminadoras, la forma que se mordía el labio cuando tenía problemas, cuando parpadeaba confundida o ladeaba la cabeza. Lucy era tan adorable que le daban ganas de abrazarla y triturar sus huesos. Pero no. Primero porque Lucy se avergonzaba de las muestras de cariño y también porque no quería que a rubia quedara cuadripléjica.

Suspiró otra vez limpiando por enésima vez el mismo vaso.

Observo a la maga celestial jugando con su falda, sus mejillas rojas y un aura de nerviosismo. Todo indicaba una cosa, hoy lo iba a ver. De nuevo. A sus espaldas.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — El mundo era injusto con la camarera de Fairy Tail.

Ella a tramando miles de combinaciones con la Heartfilia, observando sus interacciones con los chicos del gremio, ¡Santo dios!, incluso una vez apoyo el ErzaxLucy (Fue eso, o una noche de alcohol con las chicas nublo su juicio).

Hasta apoyo una pequeña interacción Laxus/Lucy.

— _Hola… —Laxus asintió la cabeza pasando por el lado_

— _Hola— la rubia regreso el saludo caminando a la dirección contraria._

"¡Maldición! ¡¿Cuándo paso esto?!"

Lucy se levantó de su mesa, Natsu le envió una intensa mirada de preocupación, ella asintió posando una mano en su hombro, calmándolo. Natsu suspiro y la dejo ir.

Y Mirajane lloró.

Eso es lo que más le dolía, ser fan de una pareja específica y ver que no se cumpliría, en particular, ser fan del Natsu/Lucy, hasta le invento un nombre, ¡NaLu!, pero significaba que su hermanita menor quedaría sin hombre. Oh... Importante problema existencial para la peliblanca.

— ¡Concéntrate Mira! —

No entendía, y no lo aria, es que todo fue tan de repente. Un día Lucy era una inocente chica solitaria con miles de posibilidades de conectar con un buen hombre, casarse, tener pequeños bebes rubios que su madrina, Mirajane, arrullaría y les relataría como ella fue la encargada de que sus padres estuvieran juntos.

— ¡Me voy, Mira-san! — exclamó Lucy sonriente cruzando la puerta del gremio.

"_¡__Noooooo~ con ÉL no!"_

Lucy ya no era una chica sola, ahora tenía….**Novio**. Se atraganto con la bilis por tan solo expeler esa palabra en sus pensamientos, los miembros del gremio sentados en la barra miraban con miedo como la chica taker over limpiaba una y otra vez el vaso hasta romperlo.

Entrecerró sus ojos azules, tendría que averiguar, no puede asumir a Lucy unida a ese… tipo.

.

* * *

_**N/a:**__ Historia regalo por la demora, en algún capitulo futuro estarán la siguiente parte, XD será sorpresa~~, aquí el avance del próximo cap._

* * *

_**Adelanto cap. 6: **_"Se aferró a la camisa de su rival con ira, no queriendo dejarle ir. Sting no le tenía miedo, ni tampoco empatía, le era indiferente todo lo que el dragón slayer fuego llegase a sentir. Ambos se quedaron callados en medio de la solitaria avenida, de repente, el silencio fue roto por la única pregunta importante.

— ¿Desdé cuando te estas acostando con Lucy?

Y todo fue resuelto."

_**N/a:**__ Yap, los deje con la duda, ¿Verdad? (¡nomematen!)Hehehe, desde el próximo capítulo comienza a correr la clasificación M, entre mas REVIEW más rápida es la actualización (sonrisa malvada), si... los estoy chantajeando._

_También me tome el tiempo para re diseñar esta historia a futuro, es que la idea que tenia era tan inocente, ¡y no! Yo quiero dejarlos a todos con cara de "¡¿WTF?!" así que me tenía que planear más. Además tenía una idea rondándome la cabeza y tenía que sacarla a la luz, ahora tengo este fics Stilu y otro "1/2 stilu" hehehe es que es una votación, ¿quien ganara?, ¿Natsu o Sting? Este es el resumen:_

**Título:** Desadaptados

**Resumen:** Enamorada de su vecino, aceptó el trato con el mismo diablo. Lo que no sabía es que de esa mera interacción de intereses nacería un sentimiento desgarrador, oscilante, que la atraparía hasta el último día de su vida, quitándole el aliento .NALUSTI, AU. NALU Vs STILU, ¡VOTA!

_¡Pasen!, ¡paseen! ¡Os invito! Os prometo que no será una historia cliché cursi, y necesito sus votos y su apoyo, T^T._

_._

* * *

_**N/A después de leer el cap. 300**__:….no tengo comentarios excepto uno, JIEMMA YOU DIE y Minerva tu perra maldita también,…Sting kun… (Lagrimas) pobrecito….yo me sentía una gamberra total al imaginarme el futuro de este fics (enserio, tragedia, tragedia everywhere) pero __NUNCA__ pensé tocar a los gatos, Sting Kun, extrañamente después de verte llorar te amo más. Ahora la pregunta… ¿incluyo la tragedia de Lector en este fics? Ug…seguramente voy a escribir un fics stilu en base a la muerte de lector, ¿lo escribo?_

_**Lector RIP**_

_Un exceed rojo,_

_Un estudiante gatuno,_

_Amigo en las buenas y en las malas,_

_Te extrañaremos._

_Pero más tu único compañero._

_Descansa en paz._

_Bueno, nos leemos luego, gracias a todos por leer y ¡Recuerden comentar!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tu opinión es importante para esta autora, deja Review y ¡hazla feliz! n.n**_


	6. Lo que no saben

_(Aline al borde de la hiperventilación) ¡Dios! Llegue a 100 Rev estoy tan emocionada._

_Muchas, muchas, muuuchas gracias a_**: kanakochan01, Toaneo07 Ver2.0, Trinity00024, Rider, AgathaxB, NoemieMendez, Kirstty, TheHinata, Guest 9/22/12, Guest 9/22/12, sayuki yukimura, leslie3, Emina Megpoid-116, ASay20, yukatsu009, , Kanakochan01**_(otra vez ^^)_** Ichiru no Are, kuina, , MilfeulleS, Raspberry Orchid, Majo-Chwan, Miss Choco-chips, , Yakumito, KMAZFRSF, MonsterRawr, Callie-Seiei, Caro0 , akasuna no sofia, TIFF, Sora Eucliffe, Fullbuster Elie Dragneel, Caro0**_(perdón la demora, no fue culpa mía u.u)_ **Calipitachix**_( ¡rev. 100!)_

_¡Espero que el cap. 6 les guste!_

**Advertencia: **esta capitulo contiene situaciones para adultos, lemon (rated M) [N_o tienen ni idea lo que costo hacer esto, ¡NI IDEA!]_

_._

* * *

**Broken Inside**

_Aline Kiryuu_

_Capítulo VI. Lo que no saben_

_._

Observó a Lucy perderse en un mar de gente, se veía tan contenta entre los brazos de la Titania que no quiso interrumpir con la tarea de despertar a los dragonslayer dormidos. Los ojos chocolate tenían una luz extra y la sonrisa de Lucy era más amplia, verdadera. Se mantuvo callado sólo mirándola brillar, grabando esa imagen en su subconsciente.

— "_Se feliz, rubia_" — pensó con una leve sonrisa que borró inmediatamente para cambiarla por una mueca arrogante y se giró a ver a sus _camaradas_ de Sabertooh y a uno que otro mago interesado.

La noticia de su regreso se expandió como pólvora, todo el mundo en el campamento parecía querer ir a comprobar que los dos, efectivamente, estaban vivos. Sting no los culpó, después de todo lo que él y Lucy habían enfrentado probablemente no era nada comparado con lo acontecido en el acuartelamiento, supuso que lo vivido por los magos de Fiore había sido peor. Ambos fueron únicamente observadores de lo que dejaron atrás; sólo vieron los destrozos, la muerte, los campos de concentración y los cadáveres, muchos, muchos cadáveres abandonados en la carretera… lo frustrante, es que nunca lograron detener nada. Weisslogia y "eso" jamás se los permitieron.

Sintió una mirada perforar su nuca y ni siquiera necesitó ser un genio para averiguar de quién se trataba. Sabía que Minerva quería explicaciones, pero Sting no era nadie para dárselas. Ignoró el temor sordo de su pecho y los dictámenes de sus instintos; Minerva era peligrosa, demasiado a decir verdad. Sting y Rogue descubrieron en el tiempo que estuvieron en el gremio que la verdadera dueña de Sabertooh era ella, no Jiemma. Sting aun no comprendía por qué no tomaba el poder de una vez por todas.

¡Ah! Cierto, la guerra…

Se burló de la idea, ni miles de muertos detendrían a Minerva, ella era demasiado terrorífica.

— Sting —llamó una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos; la voz que pertenecía a la persona que ahora tenía más poder en su interior y que actualmente se inclinaba más cerca suyo con una expresión oscilante entre la preocupación y la curiosidad—… ¿Estás bien?

Ignoró a Minerva, ignoró al mundo y su reputación, por un momento se mostró sincero, estirando sus brazos para alcanzar las mejillas de la chica frente a él.

— Deja de acosarme —comentó en broma, jaloneándole la piel— ¿Tanto me quieres que no me dejas en paz?

Lucy se sacudió para alejarse, frotando sus mejillas adoloridas.

— Sólo te estaba preguntando, ¡Estúpido! — Sonrió amablemente a pesar de todo—, hay alguien que desea verte.

Alzó una ceja, genuinamente curioso, y Lucy se hizo a un lado para que el rubio pudiera ver al Exceed rojo que se encontraba parado sobre sus patas traseras intentando detener los sollozos.

Una sensación reconfortante y familiar se extendió como líquido tibio. Y Sting se agachó a su altura para poder verlo mejor.

— Hey, ¿Por qué lloras? —Esbozó una sonrisa confiada ofreciéndole una mano a la creatura—, Te prometí que volvería.

Lector tembló visiblemente, sin poder controlar el llanto, y alzó una patita para tomar la mano de Sting.

— Sting-kun cumple lo que promete —balbuceó el gato entre lágrimas—… ¡Porque Sting-kun es el mejor! —exclamó terminando su oración mientras volaba a los brazos de su amigo.

El rubio se lo permitió, acariciándole el pelaje del lomo, y Lucy suspiró enternecida con la escena, sabia mejor que nadie cuanto extrañaba Sting a su mejor amigo. Cuando hablaba de él y sus aventuras juntos siempre había un plus de energía en sus palabras, aunque en ocasiones Sting se desviaba hacia la tristeza.

Lucy nunca se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente por lo sucedido después de la aplastante derrota del dúo dragón frente a Natsu en Los grandes juegos mágicos, la primera vez que lo hizo él había cambiado de tema, así que desistió definitivamente. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo despejado, era consiente que esto era sólo un respiro, las batallas reales y más importantes estaban a punto de comenzar.

**….**

Se sintió atrapado en una nebulosa, sus músculos no respondían y un dolor fulminante atacaba su cuerpo. Natsu podía escuchar esporádicamente los gritos y la consternación, pero no eran los lamentos acostumbrados, al contrario, eran más alegres y esperanzados.

Un aire fresco se coló a través de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su alma y la relajó, presentía que era el poder de Wendy en acción. Sus sentidos se reconectaban poco a poco con la realidad, sus conexiones nerviosas eran reparadas regresándole el tacto, mejorando su audición y luego... el olfato. Un dulce aroma a vainilla salpicado con polvo de estrellas, y algo más… un olor nuevo pero que de algún modo le resultaba familiar; una fragancia sutil, pero impregnada profundamente en la fuente de aquél aroma. Él conocía esa fragancia.

— Natsu…

Su nombre nunca se escuchó más liberador, el alivio corrió por sus venas hasta llegar a su corazón que explotó en un frenesí de éxtasis.

Estaba viva.

Intentó moverse, pero los miembros no le respondían; la voz de Wendy le suplicaba que se calmase, pero eso no bastó para convencerlo de detenerse, tenía que despertar y verla con sus propios ojos.

Los parpados le pesaban kilos y su ser parecía estar hecho de hierro sólido, sin embargo, después de todos esos meses, jamás se había sentido más descansado que ahora. Una suave mano se apoyó en su mejilla, era cálida y amable, tal como lo recordaba.

—Ya está bien, Natsu —casi podía imaginar su rostro—… Ya estoy aquí.

Entreabrió los ojos y logró distinguir el brillo dorado del cabello de Lucy, quien lo miraba maternalmente.

Natsu sonrió conteniéndose, ladeó cabeza para intensificar la sensación que el tacto de su mejor amiga le provocaba y toda la palabrería de "_Te extrañe_" y quejas por su repentino abandono quedaron atoradas en la garganta, se limitó a pronunciar únicamente las palabras más importantes con la fuerza que le quedaba.

— Bienvenida a casa, Lucy.

La chica aguantó las lágrimas de alegría y se acercó a su mejor amigo para unir sus frentes, lo había extrañado tanto, Natsu era la persona más cercana a la palabra "hogar". Tomó un tiempo para recobrar la compostura, pero su voz se quebró miserablemente.

— Ya estoy en casa…

Y se quedaron hablando de muchas cosas. Lucy se enfocó en memorizar todas las experiencias que Salamander había pasado en los últimos meses. Cierto era que se había sentido un poco mal al dejarlo solo, pero era por el bien de todos y por ello no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, Natsu podía ver eso también, así que no le reclamó más de la cuenta. Ambos rieron, imaginado las situaciones penosas, trasformando las memorias tristes en felices; Natsu en más de una ocasión le ofreció a la chica golpear a Sting si él se había atrevido a hacerle algo raro a Lucy, pero ella simplemente se encogía en su asiento y le aseguraba que el dragonslayer blanco había sido amable con ella. Era sospechoso, pese a esto, Natsu no indagó más en el tema, aunque quería saber la razón de su ida Lucy no dio tregua, y cada vez que tocaba el tema ella se concentraba en otra cosa, principalmente en el campamento o la gente de Fairy Tail. La experiencia con Lucy le dictaba que ella le iba a dar toda la información tarde o temprano, así que decidió guardar su curiosidad.

Una hora más tarde, el Dragneel luchaba con la somnolencia, le era casi imposible permanecer despierto, la tensión acumulada se liberó como un nudo que ha permanecido mucho tiempo atado, calándole todo el cansancio a la vez. Lucy le recomendó que durmiera, de esa manera podría estar en pie para la celebración de esa noche, pero sencillamente no podía conciliar el sueño.

En medio de una batalla no se permitían lujos como estos, una comida animada sería toda la ceremonia de bienvenida, los hermanos Strauss se comprometieron a crear manjares con lo que tuvieran de reserva, no era mucho, pero Lucy apreciaba el detalle y estaba más que segura que Sting también… internamente.

Pensando en él, Lucy tembló. Mordió su labio inferior jugando nerviosamente con los bordes de la tela que cubría a su mejor amigo. Se había separado del rubio después que Natsu fue traído a la enfermería, él dijo que la vería en la noche, pero… ¿Todo sería igual?

Se sonroja al pensar en aquél "juego tonto" que iniciaron ambos. Era un secreto que Lucy no estaba dispuesta a revelar, algo que nació de la desesperación, creció y se desarrolló gracias a los solitarios meses pasados, para terminar en…

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, borrando las imágenes que comenzaban a emerger desde su memoria; la sangre se le fue a las mejillas y sus manos temblaron, no tenía, no _debía_ pensar en ello.

— Lucy —la distrajo otra voz, por el olor a vodka y a tulipán reconoció a la nueva presencia como Cana.

Aún le resultaba raro poder reconocer a las personas con el aroma que emitían antes que su cerebro reaccionara con el tono de su voz. Sting le había enseñado que ese era su instinto primario de supervivencia.

Se volteó con una sonrisa y Cana la abrazó como aquél día de su reencuentro en Tenroujima, la Alberona estaba preocupada y se le notaba aún sin los sentidos mejorados de Lucy. La rubia se recorrió para dejar un espacio en la silla junto a la cama de Natsu y lo palpó, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. El Dragonslayer de fuego siguió en su sueño profundo, ajeno a lo que ocurría en la habitación.

— Lucy, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo—la casi sobriedad de la castaña le dio a entender que era un tema muy serio—, algo que no alcance a decirte por tu… "repentina" salida.

La rubia rio nerviosa ante la acusación, rezaba para que Cana no la increpara más de que ya lo habían hecho Erza y Mirajane en un ataque de euforia; sin cuidado alguno, la Alberona dejó caer su bolso sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Natsu, sacando un mazo de cartas del interior. Lucy, intrigada, se acercó a ver las tres cartas que se le ofrecían.

La primera era un dragón blanco, que por un leve instante le recordó a Weisslogia; en el fondo de la carta, de manera que el dragón destacara, había sombras, similares a fuego negro, rodeando a la bestia, pero no quemándolo.

— En un principio pensé que era Natsu o Wendy. Gajeel máximo, pero después de tu "desaparición" veo que no era lo que creía —Cana no necesitó decir más, Lucy ladeó su cabeza para escapar de la mirada indagante de la adivina e intentó poner la mejor cara de póker para no dar más información de la que Cana manejaba—. El carro —Lucy recibió otra carta y esperó a que Cana continuara con su explicación—, es guerra, no es una gran novedad —resopló, pero volvió a su estado serio para entregar la última carta.

Lucy la tomó entre sus manos con sumo cuidado, analizando de qué se trataba. Era una torre en ruinas, la gente cayendo a las llamas le dio un mal sabor de boca a la rubia; una corona caía después de aparentemente ser impactada por un rayo, Lucy no creía que esto significara algo muy bueno.

— La torre —llamó Cana su atención—… Es separación, catástrofe, algo malo, Lucy… muy malo.

Antes Lucy se hubiera asustado, bueno, aún tenía un pequeño cúmulo de miedo en su interior, pero ahora… después de lo que había vivido con "ella", para Lucy el pavor ya no era una opción.

Su rostro reflejó serenidad, con mucho cuidado devolvió las cartas a Cana y se giró completamente para encararla.

— No te preocupes, ¡ahora soy más fuerte! —Reforzó su idea apretando su puño—, mientras estemos juntos no nos van a ganar. ¡Te lo aseguro!

Cana se le quedó mirando un buen rato, Lucy por instantes dejaba esa aura delicada para remplazarla por una más salvaje que le recordaba a Natsu; se acercó para abrazarla, con cuidado de no abrir sus propias heridas y se permitió un momento de debilidad.

— Has crecido —ahogó sus lágrimas—… Te hemos extrañado, no vuelvas a irte de nuestro lado.

Nuevamente sus ojos se aguaron, le regreso el abrazo a Cana sintiendo el amor que todos en Fairy Tail se tenían.

— No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo…

En medio del rencuentro, en secreto, Natsu las observaba con un ojo cerrado, sonriendo para sí mismo.

— "_Nin-Nin"_

**….**

Sting buscó a Rogue después de ir a reportarse con Jiemma. Ese viejo le causaba escalofríos y resentimiento, algo que antes de los juegos no pasaba y por más que intentaba recordar no lograba encontrar la razón del cambio. Su memoria estaba en blanco, supuso que fue por el castigo de Jiemma, luego de eso despertó en el hospital bastante golpeado, y… con sangre.

Otra punzada de dolor. Ya se había acostumbrado, pero era molesto. Cada vez que intentaba volver atrás en el tiempo, una jaqueca repentina lo detenía. Suspiró, prefería hallar a Rogue que pensar en "cosas inútiles".

Se acercó a lo que parecía la enfermería de cuidados intensivos, creyó que allí se encontraba Yukino Agurias, su ex compañera y obsesión del Dragonslayer sombra.

— Supuse que estarías aquí—comentó Sting rompiendo el silencio.

Como siempre, Rogue estaba en una esquina de la habitación, viendo cómo los débiles rayos de luz jugaban sobre el cuerpo de la albina; Sting no gastó tiempo para presentar sus respetos, conocía por palabras de Lucy que fue Yukino la que cayó bajo los engaños de Arcadios, no es que la culpara, pero Yukino era débil entre débiles, no era digna de su atención; tomó una silla ruidosamente y se sentó de forma invertida, descansando los brazos en el respaldo; miró a Rogue profundamente, esperando alguna palabra, pero Rogue era demasiado cerrado y no hablaría aunque estuviese bajo tortura; suspiró resignado, abriendo la boca para pronunciar algo, pero el chico de pelo negro le ganó la partida.

— A cada momento que pasa —tomó aire no muy seguro de continuar—… Me convenzo de que no somos tan lejanos a Acnologia.

Sting cruzó los brazos para apoyar su barbilla, enfocando toda la atención en su compañero. Rogue, al ver que Sting no se oponía a la idea, continuó.

— Nacimos de bestias para asesinar bestias, "matar" a nuestros padres fue sólo una prueba, pero lo hicimos, vivimos con la culpa y las lacrimas, y ahora vemos nuestras verdaderas naturalezas, cuando aparecen—el pelinegro se perdió en sus recuerdos—… nosotros somos… animales.

— Piensas mucho, Rogue—cortó a su amigo, con una voz aburrida y monótona, Sting no parecía muy afectado con el dilema moral de Rogue, de hecho, estaba totalmente desinteresado—, y hablas demasiado, ¿Qué te paso? —Sonrió torcidamente con sus ojos brillando divertido— ¿Me extrañaste?

Rogue se apartó indignado, pero mucho más relajado después de liberar ese torrente de pensamientos negativos. El dragonslayer sombra se torturaba con las comparaciones del primer slayer evolucionado, escuchar la historia de un humano que se volvió loco de sangre hasta volverse una bestia lo inquietaba. Después de oler la fragancia demoniaca se desquiciaba de la misma manera, ¿perdería su conciencia por sus instintos? No lo sabía…

Paró en seco, por lo que recordaba de la confrontación anterior, Sting parecía muy compuesto; giró para enfrentar a su amigo, pero este ahora estaba al lado de la cama de Yukino, mirándola fijamente.

— Parece menos muerta que la última vez —susurró acercándose para ver mejor— ¿Respira?

Rogue entrecerró los ojos y caminó al respaldo de la cama de la maga celestial, tal como lo hacía todas las noches.

Sting en su examen vio una rosa negra, natural y fresca, con el perfume de Rogue en ella.

— Rogue—murmuró arrastrando su nombre—… ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

Los orbes rojos se reunieron con los de su compañero, Sting siempre preguntaba cosas innecesarias, pero esta vez parecía genuinamente intrigado, la mueca inquieta y real curiosidad escrita en su cara indicaba que era muy serio con la cuestión; Rogue suspiró, tomándose su tiempo para reflexionar en una respuesta.

— Los dragonslayer somos llevados por el destino, tu padre te enseñó eso—Sting asintió para que Rogue continuara con su explicación—. A semejanza de nuestros padres nosotros también buscamos candidatas para el apareamiento —Fulminó con la mirada a Sting, quien se aguantaba las ganas de reír—. Por ello buscamos compañeras, una persona única en la vida a quien le dedicarás devoción y amor.

— Que cursi —se cruzó de brazos detrás de la nuca, Sting dudaba del concepto de "compañeros"—. Nosotros tenemos hormonas también, somos humanos, ¿Cómo nos dedicamos sólo a una persona? Hasta Gajeel-san tiene una niña.

— Te pueden atraer más hembras —rectificó Rogue, ahora mirando fijamente a Yukino—. Pero cuando te enamoras no hay vuelta atrás.

Confundido, vio a Rogue, nunca entendió cuál era su obsesión con la ex maga celestial de Sabertooh, siempre la observaba de lejos, protegiéndola de los dramas del gremio, nunca dando la cara. De hecho, Sting hablaba más con Yukino de lo que Rogue lo hacía, entonces, ¿Cómo pudo haberse prendado de ella como un cachorro perdido?

— A veces es paulatino, poco a poco te das cuentas de la existencia de aquella persona —dijo Rogue entre susurros—. Y a veces… es sólo el destino.

— Estás obsesionado —se encogió de hombros ante todas las ideas de Rogue y visualizó el clásico cuento donde los dragones secuestran doncellas.

Dando por zanjada la conversación se encaminó a la puerta, ver que Rogue estaba bien y vivo era suficiente, no quería escuchar sobre teorías empalagosas del destino, Weisslogia lo había fastidiado bastante en el entrenamiento con esas conversaciones.

— ¿Y tú Sting? —Habló de nuevo a sus espaldas.

Sting se giró levemente para escuchar a Rogue.

— ¿Cuál es el límite de _tu obsesión_?

Chasqueó la lengua pasando de la pregunta y se encaminó a donde estaba Lector esperando para distraerse de cualquier pensamiento intruso; Frunció el ceño, molesto, odiaba que Rogue lo conociera tanto, que supiera cosas que ni él mismo estaba dispuesto a admitir. Sabía perfectamente que tenía ese apego, que él mismo tenía su obsesión secreta, algo que iba más allá de lo que jamás creería la gente. Que lo asumiera era otro tema diferente.

**….**

La noche cayó sobre el campamento de magos, pero esta vez no había temor a la oscuridad, hoy había una celebración a la vida, por un instante los sollozos honrando a los muertos fueron olvidados con una sopa caliente y alcohol desmedido.

El comedor principal estaba ubicado en un galpón abandonado, los ataques habían destrozado una parte pero la mayoría estaba bien cuidada; en él se daba abasto de comida a todos los magos, sean de gremios rivales o no. Pero Lucy no pudo evitar notar que el lugar todavía estaba dividido, en una mesa estaba Fairy Tail compartiendo con los demás gremios y en otra los vestigios de Sabertooh con magos más antisociales. Ningún "tigre" y "hada" cruzaban línea, era una regla silenciosa entre ellos.

Lucy se preguntó por Sting otra vez, contemplando la sala para encontrarlo. Minerva no se había presentado dándole así posibilidad de mirar sin tapujos la mesa de Sabertooh, esa mujer aun la intimidaba, pero ni el temor más grande le quitaría la preocupación naciente en su pecho. Decepcionada de ver a Rogue solo, bajó la mirada a sus manos, la marca de Fairy Tail brillaba dándole a entender que ese no debía ser su problema.

— "_Me he vuelto tan dependiente_ —pensó negando con la cabeza frenéticamente_—, ¡ya no puedo seguir así!_"

Inhaló su propio aroma para calmarse, aún estaba la leve fragancia del dragón blanco imprimida en sus ropas, por mucho que se bañase la marca seguía allí. Se sonrojó vigilando a los Slayer cuidadosamente, ¿se habrían dado cuenta? ¿Qué pensarían? Fueron 6 meses técnicamente solos, el único contacto humano era el suyo propio, algo de sus olores debía haberse mezclado. ¡Si! ¡Eso seguramente! Ellos _tenían _que pesar eso.

— Lucy-chan, pareces muy distraída—llamó su atención Mirajane—. ¿Pasa algo?

Actualmente la rubia estaba sentada en la mesa del grupo de chicas, los demás, como Natsu o Gray, estaban en plena pelea grupal. Lucy se sintió un poco intimidada por los ojos curiosos de las muchachas, ellas estaban hablando de lo que había pasado en estos 6 meses y ya era turno de Lucy para contar su versión.

— ¡E… ettoo! ¡Nada! —rió nerviosamente, Sting siempre decía que tenía un talento asqueroso para mentir—. ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Gray se le declaró finalmente a Juvia? ¿Y Erza fue testigo?

La Titania a su lado se sonrojó de un profundo escarlata, enrollando el brazo en Juvia que estaba sonrojada de manera más sutil.

— ¡So-soy muy feliz p-por ustede-des…!— Lucy rió por el tartamudeo adorable de la pelirroja, eso fue suficiente para que Erza perdiera el control y le gritara algo al mago hielo, creando otra ronda de peleas y cuchicheos, relajando a la rubia por unos instantes.

— Y Lucy… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en todo este tiempo…?—Mirajane se acercó a su lado y cuando Lucy intentó huir el brazo de Cana rodeó sus hombros, dejándola sin vía de escape.

— Y con un chico tan guapo...—continuó Cana con un obvio aliento a alcohol y mejillas acaloradas.

— Era una misión secreta—Buscó ayuda, pero todas las demás estaban distraídas con el ataque de pánico de Erza—, no puedo hablar de ello.

—… ¿En serio? —Lucy se estremeció por las expresiones sicópatas de ambas magas, Cana sacó su mazo de cartas para ofrecérselas a la rubia.

— Coge una —puntualizó Cana.

— Pero ya me leíste la...

— Coge una —repitió Mirajane con una sonrisa dulce atemorizante.

— Está bien…—Asustada, buscó en el mazo de cartas una que le llamara la atención.

Justo cuando tocó la carta elegida, un flash de recuerdos se le vino a la mente.

_Cayeron al suelo, las heridas estaban ya cicatrizando pero seguían ardiendo, Sting cogió un poco de la pomada desinfectante, acercándose al cuerpo cansado de Lucy, y con los dedos comenzó a acariciar sobre la piel, sin tapujos, ni morbo. Lucy se sonrojó, apoyándose más cerca, quedando sentada sobre su regazo, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas y pasándole los brazos por el cuello._

Soltó la carta avergonzada, el cartón cayó al suelo silenciosamente, Mirajane miraba intrigada mientras Cana refunfuñaba por el cuidado de sus cartas, pero todos los reclamos se aplacaron al ver la figura de la carta.

_Se hundió en su cuello, aspirando su olor, se había vuelto adicta desde que descubrió sus nuevos sentidos, ya se controlaba lo suficiente, pero siempre caía en la tentación. Sting ladeó la cabeza para dejarle mejor acceso, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban bajo la ropa, llegando a los moretones y la línea de su ropa interior; se detuvo al sentir la lengua de Lucy sobre su piel, nuevamente ella estaba por perder el control._

— Valla, valla… mira qué tenemos aquí —Cana sonrió complacida, mostrando la carta a las dos chicas; Mirajane aún no comprendía, pero Lucy trago saliva, no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

_Se separó bruscamente; Lucy jadeaba en busca de aliento y Sting también, él tenía necesidades que se intensificaban con toda esta situación. Siempre terminaban así, desde que cayeron en este juego retorcido la primera vez. No era premeditado, sólo pasó._

_Lucy posó una mano sobre la del chico, los músculos se destensaron al ver su sonrisa, una línea amable que intentaba animarle; pero los ojos de Lucy no le engañaban, la sombra de la tristeza y la muerte aún la rondaba. Sus poderes eran terroríficos, las hordas de demonios seguían atacando, estaban solos, abandonados, con la enorme carga de volverse fuertes._

— _¿Crees que vivamos lo suficiente?—preguntó ella, sonriendo como si fuera una broma divertida. Eso era mejor que romper a llorar._

La carta trataba de una mujer en un trono, a Mirajane no le importó su apariencia, sino exigió saber su significado. Cana, sonriendo a sabiendas, comentó:

— Es la emperatriz —se tomó un tiempo para aumentar la expectación—… significa… Lo clandestino.

_Se envistió contra ella para borrar esa sonrisa; Sting se convenció a sí mismo que odiaba esas muecas cuando Lucy era tan poco sincera; mordió sus labios en un intento de beso, ella jadeó en su contra, permitiendo que Sting deslizara su lengua para probarla, sin permiso invadió su boca cálida, degustando su interior, incitando a que Lucy respondiera._

_El shock pasó al sentir la sangre mezclada en el beso y Lucy deslizó lentamente sus manos por su cuello, atrayéndolo más cerca, buscando calor. Se separaron por falta de aire y Lucy pudo contemplarlo, tenía la esquina de la boca rota por un golpe anterior y los ojos azul oscuro brillaban con cierta estela plateada, como cuando se concentraba en algo muy difícil; Lucy rió al ver su expresión tan seria, pero fue callada por otro beso._

— _No importa si vivimos o no —dijo entre sus labios—… Lo que importa es vivir sin arrepentimientos._

Mirajane chilló emocionada, tapándose la cara con las manos para evitar que todo el gremio se enterara, Lucy sintió su sangre agolpar sus mejillas, frunció el ceño indignada, se levantó de golpe llamando la atención de los magos que estaba más cerca, miró a la camarera y a la adivina con solemnidad y se giró hacia la salida.

— ¡Lucy! —Gritó Cana para detener los pasos de la rubia, quien se volteó lentamente para ver a la castaña recargada perezosamente en su silla, con una botella de ron en la mano, jugando con la carta de la emperatriz en la mano libre y mirando directamente a los ojos de la rubia—. Ten cuidado, la emperatriz también significa "la duda".

Sin decir una palabra más salió de la escena, mordiéndose un labio inferior y con el estómago retorciéndose por diferentes emociones.

**….**

Sting se encontraba en la parte más oscura del comedor, en el exterior no alcanzado por la luz, pero si por el ruido; observó salir a la rubia apresurada y decidió interferir su camino, pero había algo más molestándole, era vigilado.

Dejó el cuerpo durmiente de Lector en un lado, cubierto por la su chaqueta, y se encaminó en la siga de los pasos de la rubia, pero antes tomó un pequeño desvío, no quería que Lucy se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

**….**

— _¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó admirándola, estaba sobre ella, se apoyó sus antebrazos para no aplastarla._

_Lucy posaba sus manos en su nuca jugando con el cabello, ella sonrió convencida, casi feliz._

— _No quiero arrepentirme._

_En vez de dirigirse a su boca se decantó por su cuello, aspirando el olor natural de la rubia, cada día era más humano, más ella, la esencia del demonio que le dio sus poderes aún estaba, y no deseaba eso, él lo borraría._

_Mordió el pulso, la marca era sólo el inicio._

_Deslizó sus manos sobre su cuerpo, delineado con cuidado lo que antes apreciaba a la vista. Lucy era suave, a pesar de la cantidad de heridas y moretones que las batallas y entrenamiento le habían dejado; ella, nerviosa, rodeó su cintura con las piernas, atrapándolo. Las manos de Lucy permanecían en su cuello, incapaces de moverse por miedo a lo desconocido, pero Sting era más arriesgado, atrapó sus labios en un beso hambriento, deslizando su lengua en la cavidad húmeda, probando lo más íntimo de Lucy; ella suspiraba ante sus repentinos toques. Sting era violento y no muy gentil, tal como era en la realidad._

_Sting se dirigió hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y comenzó a morderlo suavemente, causando una sensación excitante a la rubia, mientras ella jugaba con el rubio cabello del chico; Sting llevó su otra mano detrás de la cabeza de Lucy para evitar que ésta se apartara, la tenía a su merced para devorarla como se le plazca._

_Volvió a besarla para callarla, no quería escuchar el nombre de otro hombre salir de sus labios._

**….**

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, escuchaba los pasos de su rival muy cerca, sabía que él vendría a su caza después de todo lo que había hecho, él no era totalmente estúpido y podía notar el cambio de olor en la chica rubia. Sonrió llegando a un terreno baldío, perfecto y alejado para que los demás no escucharan la pelea.

— No es muy cortés asechar a la gente —volteó lentamente con una sonrisa irónica—… Natsu-san.

El Dragneel lo fulminó con la mirada desde el tronco donde estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados, con su boca en una línea sombría y los ojos apagados, listo para atacar. Sting se dio cuenta que era menos destructivo que antes, ahora el pelirosado daba un aspecto totalmente serio y amenazante.

— Tú —murmuró reprimiéndose, sin encontrar las palabras para poder expresarse—… y Lucy…

La sonrisa de Sting creció satírica, tensando los músculos, Salamander _sí se había dado cuenta_.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —no tenía intenciones de revelar la importancia de la rubia en su vida, y menos que el Dragonslayer fuego se inmiscuyera, todavía le tenía un poco de odio a Natsu, éste tenía cosas que él deseaba. Sin embargo, el rubio ya había conseguido algo más importante de Salamander, se había adueñado de algo por lo que Natsu jamás lo perdonaría.

Su Lucy.

**….**

Wendy jugó con sus dedos nerviosa, alzando la vista y bajándola avergonzada; Aspiró un trago de aire para inculcarse valor y caminó con timidez a la mesa del rincón. Laxus y Gajeel compartían un momento de relajo, ambos con una botella vacía de vodka en la mesa, giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo al escuchar las pisadas de la Dragonslayer viento.

— ¿Qué pasa, niña? —la pregunta de Laxus hizo saltar a Wendy, ella, ahora más insegura, balbuceó ideas incompletas tropezando con sus propias palabras.

Laxus miró a Gajeel, dándole a entender la situación, ambos suponían ya lo que la sacerdotisa de los cielos venía a pedir.

— ¿Tienes curiosidad? —preguntó Laxus, a lo que Wendy asintió apenada.

— Lucy-san no tiene la misma esencia de antes —habló dudando de sus sentidos—… se parece un poco a la de Eucliffe-san.

— ¡Gihi! —Rió Gajeel apoyándose en la mesa para hablar—. Estás en lo cierto, han pasado mucho tiempo solos, quizás algo de su esencia se ha mesclado —comentó lo último encogiéndose los hombros, personalmente el Dragonslayer de hierro no creía que "conejita" fuera tan valiente para otras alternativas.

— No seas estúpido —dijo Laxus sin importarle la reacción de Gajeel y se recargó en su silla jugando con el licor de su copa—, no importa cuánto tiempo estén prendados el uno del otro, jamás llegarás a mezclar tu aroma a ese nivel, sólo hay una manera —sonrió insinuante para darle a entender a la chica lo que quería decir, Wendy se sonrojó con muchos tonos de rojo, comprendiendo—… marcándola.

— Entonces —se levantó Gajeel—… mejor vamos a ver antes que Salamander se mate a golpes con el mocoso.

Laxus, ingiriendo el último trago, se levantó a la tarea. En el otro extremo de la habitación Rogue Chaney hacía exactamente lo mismo.

**….**

Se aferró a la camisa de su rival con ira, no queriendo dejarle ir. Sting no le tenía miedo, ni empatía, le era indiferente todo lo que el Dragonslayer fuego llegase a sentir. Ambos se quedaron callados en medio de la solitaria avenida, de repente, el silencio fue roto por la única pregunta importante.

— ¿Desdé cuando te estas acostando con Lucy?

Y todo fue resuelto.

**…**

_Su respiración estaba entrecortada por los movimientos bruscos, arrancó la camisa de la rubia, rompiéndola por la mitad, sin paciencia. Sting deseaba verla más, aun así se contuvo lo humanamente posible para no pasar a llevar las heridas que aún estaba abiertas, él estaba herido también, pero los calambres de dolor disminuían bajo los dedos de Lucy._

_Ella gimió contra sus labios, el aire frio tocó su piel, causándole escalofríos, contrastando con el cuerpo caliente presionándose en su contra._

_Los golpes de su corazón eran tan fuertes que pensaba que su acompañante podía escucharlos, la temperatura alrededor de ambos aumentaba._

_Sting dejó un rastro de saliva desde su cuello hasta la clavícula, deteniéndose por el estorbo del sujetador; posó las manos en el broche de la espalda, pero no logro quitarlo; ansioso, invocó su energía y quemó la tela, provocando que Lucy protestara, pero fue detenida por una envestida repentina para que ella comprendiera todo lo que la necesitaba._

_Gimió más alto, sintiendo unas nuevas sensaciones en la parte baja del vientre, mordió su labio inferior, ladeando la cabeza, con la parte superior totalmente desnuda ante los ojos azules. Sting sonrió maléficamente para subir nuevamente a besarla y obligarla a ver lo que hacía._

_Todo era salvaje y repentino muy diferente a la primera vez de película que Lucy soñaba, pero extrañamente no lo deseaba de otra manera. La tierra bajo su espalda la raspaba y las manos de Sting eran más rudas de lo que ella pedía, aun así se inculco valor para responder a sus caricias, no dejaría que Sting tuviera todo el poder en esta relación._

_Gruñó en voz baja, sintiendo como Lucy quitaba su camisa que ya estaba destruida por la batalla anterior, se sentía un poco débil suspirando por los toques amables de Lucy sobre las contusiones, una parte de él quería ir rápido, desbórdala de sensaciones, mientras la otra se doblegaba bajo la dulce esencia de Lucy; maldijo suavemente y atrapó uno de sus pechos mientras masajeaba el otro, quería hacerla suya con urgencia._

— _¡Aahhh!. . .— Sus lamentos le ponían difícil la situación, cada vez era más difícil controlar sus impulsos, y más sintiendo las uñas clavársele en los hombros, él era sádico después de todo._

_Mordió sus pezones erectos, apretando con fuerza el otro y ella lo apartó con rabia, sus mejillas rojas y su ceño fruncido la hacía más atractiva. El rubio rió acercándose a besarla, pero Lucy fue más rápida y se inclinó para morderlo; las manos de Lucy se deslizaron por su espalda, y sus piernas se ajustaron a sus caderas, chocando su intimidad y creando un hormigueo en su columna vertebral._

"_Ella es impredecible", pensó excitado. Tomó las dos manos de la chica con una suya y las levantó sobre su cabeza, ella impactada abrió levemente la boca para pedir una explicación, pero las palabras se detuvieron debido a la sonrisa traviesa de su amante. Las mejillas de Lucy ardieron con más fuerza al ver su cometido, Sting deslizaba los pantalones cortos fuera de sus piernas, tembló al sentir su mirada descarada sobre sus bragas pequeñas, el dragonslayer blanco siguió con una caricia lenta sobre sus pechos, bajando por su estómago y posando la mano sobre su vientre._

_Lucy apretó los dientes para no gemir cuando sus dedos delicadamente delinearon la superficie de la tela, Sting aguantó la tentación de ir más rápido sólo para ver la expresión torturada de "su" rubia. Sin previo aviso, deslizó un dedo hacia su interior, Lucy arqueó la espalda sin poder hacer nada más y aguantó el grito para no darle la satisfacción. Cada nervio sintió otra descarga eléctrica cuando Sting deslizó otro dedo para martirizarla._

_Le encantaba verla así. Para ser sincero, lo soñó. Lucy respiraba grandes bocanadas de oxígeno y gimió más alto al sentir el tercer dedo en su interior, empujar, arquear y repetir la acción. Soltó las manos de la chica que se envolvieron en su torso, ella unió sus labios con desespero. Sus lenguas estaban descontroladas, cosa que incitaba a Sting ir más rápido. Empujó más profundo, pero se detuvo en la línea del orgasmo, quería que ella suplicara. Sin embargo, Lucy sólo lo miró con malicia._

_Ella lo besó con cuidado, dando los toques correctos para relajarse y de improviso introducir su mano en sus pantalones._

— _Maldición._

_Lucy lo miraba, totalmente nublada por el deseo, estaba siguiendo sus instintos desarrollados, pero aún seguía la estela de timidez con sus mejillas sonrojadas; lamió suavemente la herida de la boca, Sting no pudo evitar susurrar su nombre, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del hombro._

_Suspiró con fuerza cuando ella intentó más violentamente, sus pequeñas y cálidas manos eran el infierno para él; sujetó su muñeca con fuerza, viéndola con decisión a los ojos. Ya no podía más._

— _Eres mía —se miraron sabiendo que esas palabras estaban mal y apretó los dientes obligándose a decir la siguiente parte—… por este momento._

_Ella sonrió asintiendo, ambos comprendían que esto no tenía rumbo, no ahora, quizás en un futuro, pero los dos eran muy tercos para preguntar si esto iba a perdurar y demasiado cobardes para admitir lo que sea que estuvieran sintiendo. En un acuerdo mutuo continuaron con su cometido: borrarse del mundo._

_Arrancó las bragas cuidadosamente, mientras Lucy desabrochaba el cinturón, sus manos temblaban; Sting la rodeo entre sus brazos para calmarla, él no podía ser tierno como Salamander, ni amable como Rogue, sólo podía hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no dañarla más de lo que ya estaba._

_Lamió su cuello, sus pechos, su estómago, cubriéndola de besos, masajeando su interior, ella gemía lastimera, llamándolo a suspiros, pensando únicamente en él._

_No había mundo, no había guerras y no había demonios, sólo los dos deseos del otro._

_Sus manos acariciaron sus piernas, desde la rodilla, pasado lentamente por sus muslos, empujado para mejor acceso, Lucy dopada de placer no lo detuvo cuando descendió a probarla. Gritó cuando la lengua se introdujo en su interior, era brusco, lamiendo sus líquidos hasta llevarla a la locura, gimió con fuerza ante la succión. Otra vez casi en el orgasmo._

_Lucy tenía sus manos en su rostro, respirando con dificultad, Sting las quitó para verla y ella lo observó con los ojos cristalinos, deseosa._

— _Por favor…_

_Se posicionó entre sus piernas, ajustando el pantalón, Lucy no se atrevía a mirar, cerró los ojos esperando la estocada, sintiendo el miembro palpitante en su entrada, las uñas enterradas en sus hombros. Estaba lista._

_Sting se detuvo un momento, indeciso por lo tensa que estaba, pero él no era de las personas que dudaban._

_Mordió su cuello nuevamente sobre la marca inicial, acercándose al oído para hablarle a susurros._

— _Lucy… relájate y olvida… olvida hasta mi nombre si es lo que necesitas._

_Los ojos de Lucy se centraron en los azules, y sin notarlo sus músculos perdieron fuerza, permitiendo que él se acomodara en su entrada mojada y estrecha que contrastaba con el miembro duro y caliente._

_Se hundió en ella lentamente, consiente que esta sería su primera vez; sonrió en su cuello, no sólo le había robado su primer beso, también se llevaba algo más importante. Con la envestida final rompió sin cuidado el vestigio de su virginidad y Sting se convenció que la marca en Lucy iba más allá de lo que nunca imaginó, dejando una huella imborrable que estaría allí hasta que muera._

_Ido de placer fue detenido por el olor a sal, lamió la lágrima silenciosa para darle el tiempo de acostumbrarse._

_Ella pidió solo un beso. Uno real que careció del salvajismo acostumbrado. Lucy se separó de él para sonreírle amablemente._

_Sí, Sting marcó a Lucy, pero Lucy sin saberlo había también marcado a Sting._

_La bondad era más difícil de olvidar._

_Suspiró, introduciéndose más profundo, era tan estrecha y cálida, una prisión húmeda que le quitaba hasta la última pizca de auto control. Podía percibir el temblor cuerpo, los nervios de la piel vibrando dentro de ella. Sin más, la penetro por completo. Quejándose por su intromisión, ella gemía con voz llena, envolviendo sus piernas a su cintura, abarcándolo por completo. Unidos._

_Si no fuera por las heridas profundas ya se habría descontrolado. Un movimiento de caderas le anunciaba que Lucy deseaba más y fue más violento, envistiéndola con fuerza, gruñendo por el desenfreno, esas paredes apretadas lo volvían loco._

_Las manos de Lucy buscaron las de Sting, entrelazando los dedos de la mano derecha; con timidez las caderas respondían a sus envestidas, pidiendo más placer, suspirando por sus nuevas sensaciones. Entrando, saliendo, perdiendo un ritmo y siguiendo otro, ambos se empujaban hasta el límite de la cordura._

_Lucy se aferró a su cuello con fuerza cuando sentía que ya se iba a venir, la desesperación se traducía en sus músculos internos más tensos y en sus besos llenos de desenfreno._

_Sabiendo que venía el final, la penetró más rápido, disfrutando la presión de su cuerpo; ella lo mordió entre besos, dejando rasguños en su amante._

_Su lengua se hacía camino en el pecho de la rubia para llegar así al cuello._

_Rasgo su piel con los caninos cuando ella llegó al orgasmo, la distracción del placer fue suficiente para no sentir el dolor de la marca._

_Sting vio blanco, cállense sobre Lucy, agotados, con su semilla deslizándose dentro de ella._

_Respirando a duras penas sobre el cuerpo de la chica se dio cuenta de una cosa. La fragancia demoniaca se había ido, estaba perfectamente cubierta por una nueva._

_La esencia de Lucy Heartfilia era una con el Dragón Blanco._

**….**

Todos los recuerdos, todo lo que pasó, las experiencias, todo le pertenecía. La Lucy que sufrió el martirio mental en esos seis meses era suya. No hubo que contestar, los labios de Sting se movieron solos en una sonrisa de suficiencia y Natsu lo soltó sin poder creérselo.

— Sí — terminó por sepultar, la ira del dragón slayer fuego estaba al punto máximo, iba a matarlo.

Golpe, patada, odio, Natsu no distinguía, quería destruirlo por tomar algo muy importante, los dragones son protectores, y Natsu se comprometió a cuidar a su mejor amiga, Lucy era importante para él, demasiado, no podía dejar que un bastardo como Sting la tuviera y le hiciera daño.

Lucy era suya, era Lucy de Fairy Tail.

De nadie más.

Sting detuvo el golpe con una mano, interiormente eso le recordaba a su pelea contra el Dragneel en los grandes juegos mágicos, pero ya no era esa persona que fue aplastada. No después de lo sucedido estos meses.

Esa noche Natsu no invocó a sus llamas, la batalla de la mañana le había agotado. Además, ambos concordaron tácitamente que no debían atraer espectadores, era algo entre ellos.

Se siguieron golpeando a puño limpio hasta que la ira se apaciguase, el terreno sufrió las consecuencias, un árbol menos y quedaba de testigo la destrucción en las ruinas de la ciudad.

— No tienes derecho —escupió entre dientes la salamandra, su juicio era un poco más sano, pero aún le tenía rencor.

Extrañamente culpaba a Sting, no a Lucy. Tenía temor de escuchar una respuesta no deseada de sus labios.

— Tú no sabes nada —respondió Sting misteriosamente, perdido en los recuerdos del pasado.

Cayeron al suelo, respirando agitadamente por el ejercicio, Natsu decidió dejar de moverse, no importaba cuánto arremetiera en su contra, Sting terminaba dándole vuelta a las cosas, además… había algo diferente.

Los dos habían cambiado en este periodo de tiempo, ¿Lucy también había cambiado? No sabía cuánto, Natsu tenía pavor a que las cosas evolucionaran de esta manera. ¿Lucy seguiría siendo su nakama leal, amable, que se desvivía por hacer sus misiones juntos, con Happy y nadie más?

Golpeó el suelo con rabia, mientras una corriente de pensamientos pesimistas se mezclaban con sus memorias de los días donde todo no era tan complicado.

"_No me remplaces"_

"_No me olvides"_

"_No me abandones"_

— Ella jamás te dejara de lado, imbécil —comentó Sting como si supiera sus pensamientos, contemplando el cielo estrellado y frunciendo los labios—, ese es el tipo de persona que es…

Respiraron en busca de oxígeno y atraparon los perfumes de los demás Dragonslayer en viento, se acercaban. Sting se levantó con desgana, no quería hacerle frente a un grupo de brutos y una niña histérica. Cojeó un poco por la patada mal intencionada al tobillo que Natsu le dio, lo fulminó con la mirada y decidió ir a donde originalmente tenía planeado; Natsu se quedó en el suelo, mirando las estrellas, pensando en las palabras que recién el blanco Dragonslayer le había dicho.

— No eres tan mal tipo —escuchó Sting antes de desaparecer entre los arboles—. Pero aun así te odio.

Sonrió cómplice apoyándose en un tronco para poder avanzar.

— El sentimiento es mutuo Natsu-san.

Distinguió a lo lejos los gruñidos de los demás Dragonslayer, los quejidos de Natsu y los lloriqueos de Wendy.

Más relajado, siguió caminado, siempre tenía un extraño instinto para saber dónde se metía ella, cuando Lucy se perdía era él quien la encontraba. Inquietante… Pero aprendió que era mejor ignorar ciertos aspectos de su relación para no atormentarse con la resolución final, no iba asumir nada… _aún_.

Se desvió por el recorrido. Siguiendo la fragancia de vainilla, calmándose instantáneamente. La encontró en un claro, ella tenía la manía de quedarse despierta para ver las estrellas, al final de cuentas esos faros nocturnos eran una fuente natural de luz. De pie la observó meditar, esperando a que ella detectara su presencia.

Lucy se sobresaltó, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente contra su caja torácica, mordiéndose un labio inferior nerviosa, pesquisó el aire para confirmar sus sospechas.

Estaba aquí.

Las manos le sudaban, pero era cotidiano, siempre los nervios florecían en su presencia, la ansiedad del primer encuentro debía haberse pasado ya después de tanto tiempo compartido, pero nunca lograba reponerse de sus temores infantiles.

Era algo nuevo. Impredecible.

Giró lentamente al sentirse observada, idealizando una reacción casi literaria, como las que plasmaba en sus novelas.

Pero Sting era Sting y Lucy era Lucy, nunca seguían los patrones normales.

Dio un grito ahogado, corriendo a su lado, tanteó asustada los moretones de su mandíbula y un poco aterrada detuvo con la manga de su ropa la sangre que comenzaba a fluir desde el labio inferior.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! —Sus manos tomaron su cara para examinar el daño, sin importar si ella misma con su falta de delicadeza lo empeoraba—. ¿Cómo sucedió esto Sting?

El rubio se apartó, la fuerza de Lucy en su intento de sanarlo no era muy buena para su salud.

— Nada que te importe, rubia.

Ella se quedó anonadada por un momento y enseguida como acto instantáneo le golpeó la coronilla.

— ¡Deja de decirme así! —Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho en el momento que Sting se retorcía de dolor— ¡Oh santo! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

Él estalló en risas por la cara asustada de Lucy y todo el nerviosismo del "qué va a pasar" quedó sepultado, seguía siendo lo mismo para ellos, estuvieran rodeados de gente o no.

La atrajo por la cintura, Lucy se sonrojó por la proximidad, pero no se apartó, simplemente levantó las dos manos para rodear el rostro y acariciar la contusión suavemente.

— Debes tener más cuidado Stingy bee—se acercó un poco para dar un pequeño beso sobre la marca morada—, no te metas en peleas.

No le dio importancia al apodo ni a su regaño. Se agachó a su altura para atrapar sus labios en un beso casto, que poco a poco se profundizaba más, deslizando sus manos por la piel cremosa, disfrutando su sabor, inundado con el calor. Todo era suyo.

Porque todo lo pasado, gritado, sangrado, era de ellos.

La angustia, el dolor y los recuerdos, les pertenecían.

Los demás no lo sabían… era un secreto.

_Ellos no sabían nada._

Y era mejor así.

.

* * *

**N/a:**…_._

Laxus: ¿Y? ¿Cómo te sientes? –Pincha el cuerpo inerte de la autora con una vara-

_Sucia…muy sucia._

Laxus: Ya se te va a pasar.

_Bueno, ¡mis lectores amados! Es la primera vez que escribo lemon, espero que no haya salido tan mal. Fue muy muy frustrante, la imaginación se te bloquea y terminas con ataques de histeria estampándote contra el escritorio. Costo MUCHO __**MUUUCHO**__ hacerlo, y ¡Sting debes agradecérmelo, tú maldito!_

Sting: ….

_Él no tiene comentarios, son muy pocos los lemon para Sticy (casi nada). Hehehe Sting agradece, por fin con una pareja heterosexual, jojojo las fans yaoi te adoran Sting-kun y si no, es con la bitch de Minerva_

Sting: no creo que nadie sea capaz de dominar a esa bestia

_Yo tampoco, yo tampoco…._

* * *

_Oh my~ (Aline se muerde un pañuelo para no gritar)_

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEW!_

_T^T me alegro tanto que les guste esta historia, sé que ya lo dije, pero enserio pensaba que yo escribiría esto solo por el amor al arte nada más, y ¡ahora esta historia será traducida al francés! ¿Pueden creerlo? Nif nif (autora nada en un mar de lágrimas)_

_Por ello, les daré un regalo, y será un spoiler enorme a toda la historia pero al mismo tiempo no les dice nada. Busquen la letra de "__**Born To Die**__" de Lana del Rey. Digamos que es encaja perfectamente con este fics. Hehehe…BUHAHAHAHA (risa sicópata nivel 100). Si leyeron ya la letra y pensaron "¿Qué #$"%# ara está enferma?" No se imaginen cosas tan obvias como asesinato y cosas así, tengan en cuenta que soy una__ inesperada__ loca suelta. XD_

_**Aclaración I:**__ Es la primera vez de Lucy, ¿creen que será muy audaz? Yo no. Además por las circunstancias di a entender lo mal que los dos lo estaban pasando. ¿Qué les paso? Más dudas para el futuro, en 6 meses pueden ocurrir muchas cosas. ¡Ah! ¡Y si! Este fue un lemon hurt-_c_onford. Qué raro XD_

_**Aclaración II**__: con respecto al "nalu" (LucyXNatsu), estará en su justa medida. Tomare las palabras de Mashima como guía "Natsu tiene más que un mero sentimiento de amistad por Lucy" no es especifico, y no los estoy poniendo como "amates", sino como mejores amigos muy –muy- cerca, un sentimiento de amor no pasional, y en resumen ambos son unas mamás gallinas con el otro. Eso explica bien. Cada vez que hacen natsuX(alguien) o LucyX(alguien) nunca exploran la verdadera amistad de estos personajes (en general los ponen como el malo de la película o simplemente se hacen los idiotas con su nakamaship), pero por algo son los protagonistas de Fairy Tail._

_**Aclaración III**__: Sting y Lucy no son novios, no tienen nada formal, eso les va a joder a alguno de los dos en el futuro, además se da a entender que Sting no quiere admitir algo ¿Qué? Y Lucy no dice nada sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Qué piensan de la relación de los personajes? Yo creo que los personajes tienen vida propia, que me cambian las cosas. Mi beta piensa que Natsu está enamorado de Lucy y que Sting esta encaprichado con ella, los dos atrapados en la unilateralidad porque Lucy no responde a nada XD ¿será así? ¿Qué opinan ustedes?_

_Por cierto, estoy confundida con la pareja de Natsu, ¿Lo pongo con Lisanna? ¿Será un soltero codiciado? ¿Sera un asexuado personaje de shonen? ¿Lo asesino y que muera solo? (olviden la última pregunta, no podría hacerle eso a Natsu, ¡Es el protagonista de la serie! Y lo amo demasiado para hacerle eso….creo)_

_Una amiga me comento que le gustaría más un LALI (laxusxLisanna) pero estoy dividida con el LAMI (laxusxmirajane) ¿cuál de los dos? ¿O ninguno?_

_¡Dejen Review! Escribí más, ¿ven__? Fue un capitulo mucho más largo, de 19 pág. Word_

_En realidad este cap. estaba escrito desde el lunes o martes pasado, pero beta-levy-chan también tiene pendientes en la universidad, ¡las dos tenemos vidas! (aunque fanfiction coma nuestra vida también) Así que esto se hubiera demorado más pero escribí todo esto antes de tiempo por ello llego justo a tiempo en la 2 semanas que tengo entre cada actualización._

_¡A! y claro me sabotearon la amenaza de actualizar rápido y me sobornaron también con un fics que me encanta (Miss Choco-chips… ¡todo es culpa tuya!)_

_Pero en fin, los comentarios me emocionan más y escribo más rápido. Así que… entre más comentarios –sonrisa malvada- más rápido está el próximo cap._

_Me demore mucho en hacer ese miserable lemon, sufrí un montón (enserio, mucho). Y como compensación por demorarme más de lo que planeaba, hice casi dos cap. en 1, normalmente escrito 10 pág. Word, ahora fueron casi 20)_

* * *

_**Avance del cap. 7:**_

"Jiemma convulsionada, la sangre se esparcía hasta los pies de su agresor, con los ojos llenos de ira lo maldijo con sus últimas fuerzas.

— Tú… bastardo.

El rostro del asesino con la risa satánica quedo como última memoria.

Jiemma, el maestro de Sabertooh, había dejado de existir."

* * *

**N/A después de leer el cap. 301 del manga: **_¡yo sabía que existían dragones troll! Buahhaha recordé a mi Weisslogia con el dragón del jade, ¡es lo máximo!, sé que es arrogante pero…Mashima me hizo spoiler del fics, lo bueno es que concordamos con la idea del origen de la magia Slayer y sobre la guerra entre dragones, no me imagine que coincidiríamos. Ug…estoy preocupada por Sting, ¿Qué le abra pasado?_

_**N/A Después de leer el cap. 302 del manga:**__ no entendí nada :D Mashima es tan extraño, aún estoy preocupada por Sting._

_Recuerden pasar por "__Desadaptados__" (que lo tuve que aplazar para actualizar este fics). Y si te gusta el nalu también tengo "__Bufandas y Listones__" juró que no se decepcionaran con las imbecilidades que escribo, una vez disfracé a Natsu de Bambi… que bizarro…_

_._

_._

_**Dejen Review~**_


	7. Voces

Aparece Aline detrás de un vidrio protector y solo para asegurarse a Laxus como guardaespaldas (si, con traje y lentes oscuros incluido)

_-Em… lamento la demora _-se lanzan rocas y materiales de escritorio que son frenados por el vidrio-_, no tengo mucha escusa salvo que hasta diciembre estaba con la prueba de selección universitaria_ (PSU, examen chileno que te da puntaje y así poder ingresar a una buena Universidad) _y luego Levy-nee_ (KMAZFRSF) _mi beta increíble también tiene sus problemas con la universidad así que –_hace reverencia- _PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA!_

_Como siempre mi agradecimiento eterno a_: **Trinity00024, kanakochan01, NoemieMendez, sakurita-1491, KMAZFRSF, nyaanekito, mimitaz, kuina, Toaneo07 Ver2.0, TheHinata, Callie-Seiei, dened01, ASay20, Ichiru no Are, Calipitachix, konichiwaharu, Caro0, Fullbuster Elie Dragneel, Miss choco-chips, Sora Eucliffe,kirstty, ladyshinigami4, BaKandha, Veilchen Jewells, yioko Drago, Benii, Caro0 **(_otra vez, perdón_)**, TIFF, MamoriI-AnezakiI, NaLu vs StiLu, ami-chan, kanakochan, Rikket, Nina, kuina , kuina y yuisolsticio.**

_Son lo máximo ;o;/_

_Sin más demora, aquí el cap7, advierto leve gore._

**Renuncia:** Fairy tail no me pertenece, es una sociedad anónima entre Hiro Mashima y Mavis Vermillon

* * *

.

.

.

El pelo rubio se pegó a su frente sudorosa mientras se apoyaba contra el suelo mojado por ríos carmesí que reflejaban llamas oscuras, vomitó otra cantidad de bilis al aspirar una bocanada de aire, contaminado del hedor de la carne quemada, muertos putrefactos, peste de asesinos. Apretó la mandíbula intentando enfocar la vista al frente, esforzarse para dar otro pequeño paso más, uno a la vez, levantarse, caer, volver a ponerse de pie.

Escuchó la risa desquiciada a su alrededor, la ira corrió por sus venas empujándolo a seguir adelante, aquellas risas de los pequeños demonios lo rodearon burlándose de su desventura.

— _¿Qué es lo que ves?_

La voz sonó con fuerza en su cabeza partiéndola con un dolor punzante, su vista se oscurecía con leves lapsus de color en sombra de llamas oscuras sobre ese mar rojo.

Una fantasmagórica forma se posicionó a unos metros, observando desde lo alto todo el show expresado por el moribundo. La sombra era demasiado ambigua para determinarla como humana, no obstante, entre toda la oscuridad, una sonrisa deforme apareció por lo que se suponía era su rostro, mostrando colmillos blancos en una mueca despiadada.

La ira punzó más fuerte en el rubio.

Las heridas sangraban, llevándose su calor con ellas; con uno de los pulmones perforados no encontraba sosiego, complementando la sensación de ahogo, las lágrimas quedaron impunes en las comisuras de los ojos en los cuales florecía un odio avasallador.

Lo estaba perdiendo. Las voces se volvieron potentes contra sus oídos, el dolor palpable en la sien, el líquido vital escurriéndose por los dedos, los músculos desgarrados desde la raíz, los huesos aplastados…La oscuridad.

Se rompió.

El aullido resonó en todo el infierno, el espectro en llamas rompió en carcajadas con un solo ojo, rojo, brillante, con orgullo.

— _Mi hijo…_

**Broken Inside**

_Aline Kiryuu_

_._

_Capitulo VII. Voces._

_._

_Cuando cierras los ojos e imaginas al mundo… ¿Qué es lo que ves?_

.

La luz de la luna era sombría esta noche, con un fulgor rojizo que incitaba a los instintos a estar más alertas. Wendy se movió entre los arboles con cuidado, saltando de rama en rama, disfrazando sus movimientos junto al sonido del viento, mezclándose con en el entorno.

Respiró profundamente, imaginando las galletas de chocolate que haría al llegar a "casa"; la añoranza era suficiente para no dejarse dominar por esa fragancia de muerte. Apretó un pañuelo azul empapado de la esencias de cada uno de los miembros de Fairy tail.

Era suficiente en ese momento.

—…_Grr…_Nueve metros a las doce Grandine— oyó entrecortado y con interferencia por el intercomunicador de su oreja—. Igneel, Metallicana y Wisselogia ya han rugido…_Grr…_apoyo demorará 256 segundos en intervenir, no te precipites.

Clavó sus uñas en sus palmas de pura frustración, apretó el pañuelo nuevamente contra su nariz repitiendo constantemente las canciones de cuna que Lucy le cantaba antes de dormir mientras se acercaba, no tenía que precipitarse, no debía.

Vio la espalda del demonio, aguantó el aliento apretando la tela otra vez intentando las arcadas, sus ojos inocentes morían por escenas como estas.

Wendy no sabía cuál fue el propósito de la misión de Lucy Heartfilia y Sting Eucliffe, lo único que era probable era que ambos habían entregado mucha información. Maneras de aguantar conscientes la influencia demoniaca, las razones de origen, clasificaciones, curas a sus venenos, y documentos… Muchos documentos escritos con tinta, sangre o barro. Wendy reviso solo la parte médica pero podía diferenciar una letra inconstante que marcaba con fuerza el papel reflejando la desesperación del escritor. Levy sollozaba en silencio cuando leía esas carpetas.

Por ello, el escenario que presenciaba ya estaba en sobre aviso.

Los demonios evolucionaban con la energía humana; entre más desesperación, dolor y odio, se hacían más fuertes hasta tener forma tangible para avanzar entre los vivos, alimentándose de su alma y carne, posesionando hombres de poca voluntad con el espíritu roto. Justo como el hombre de edad media que estaba enfrente.

Tenía rastros de su ropa usual, la piel se arrugaba deformándole el rostro, las manos manchadas de tierra agarraban los cuerpos de su victimas mientras devoraba los órganos. Wendy podía ver el hilo de lágrimas que caían de la cara del cadáver que permanecía con una mueca triste con la mano intacta sobre el corazón del hombre poseído.

Esa alma que aún vivía dentro de ese demonio.

Todas víctimas.

La niña dragonslayer no supo cuándo los sollozos delataron su posición, pero el demonio giró encorvado, gruñendo con hambre, abriendo las mandíbulas mientras siseaba como una serpiente. Los músculos de la peliazul no reaccionaron, el shock de ver las hendiduras de las cuentas oculares que destilaban lágrimas de sangre la paralizaron.

Por un instante lo pudo ver.

El alma del humano dentro de ese cuerpo maltratado.

El gruñido animal salió con fuerza, corrió sobre cuatro extremidades preparándose para morder a la niña, no pudo cerrar los ojos.

Solo a centímetros, la bestia cayó aplastada contra el suelo, la luz plateada resplandeciente se concentraba en un pequeño halo que quebró el cuello del hombre poseído contra la tierra creando un cráter, el dragonslayer responsable del ataque solo se apoyaba en su mano derecha para pulverizar las vías respiratorias del sujeto.

El poseído gimió por última vez, sacudiéndose con rabia, la luz se moldeó en hilos que se envolvieron sobre el cuerpo, cortándolo tan rápido y preciso que casi no se notaba el desmembramiento excepto por el charco de sangre que se esparcía a sus pies, cuando el líquido estaba por alcanzar a la sacerdotisa de los cielos, el blanco dragonslayer la levantó apretándola contra su pecho alejándola de la vista apocalíptica.

Wendy se recordó respirar, mecánicamente una y otra vez apretando el pañuelo azul con desesperación, Sting dejó que la niña se acurrucara contra suyo, él poseía sobre si un poco de la fragancia tranquilizante de vainilla que adormecía a esa niña.

El rubio reconoció ese pañuelo, la cinta azul que Lucy utilizaba para peinar su cabello de vez en cuanto; según ella, la cinta que usó cuando entro a Fairy Tail.

Sus pasos los llevaron a la entrada del campamento, esta vez entre un tupido bosque lejos de toda fuente de agua. El equipo médico esperaba listo para cualquier percance, el rubio pasó de largo de ellos hundiendo a la pequeña en su ropa, manejando su cuerpecito para liberar una mano y protegerle los oídos de los gritos ajenos, extendiendo la calma que venía antes de la crisis de pánico.

El Eucliffe entendía que lo que Wendy necesitaba no era un sedante que la hundiera en pesadillas repetitivas que le recordaban el infierno en que se había envuelto su existencia.

En su camino divisó las caras impotentes de los demás dragonslayer, hasta Gajeel se veía un poco perturbado, era normal, este tipo de escenas no eran algo a lo que se podía acostumbrar a corto plazo, incluso para guerreros hechos de hierro forzado. Los magos, simpatizando con la situación, lo dejaron pasar cortándoles el paso a los médicos exaltados; girando a la derecha, siguiendo su instinto nato se encontró con unos orbes marrones que ya lo esperaban.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa a pesar de la tristeza de sus ojos, analizó rápidamente los daños con la mirada captando inmediatamente el problema y sus manos cálidas se deslizaron desde los brazos que sujetaban a la pequeña hasta la mejilla izquierda que tenía un corte. Sin palabras, Sting la dejó al cuidado de la niña y la maga celestial arrulló a la dragonslayer viento con suavidad.

Wendy despertó en una sacudida, volteando rápidamente su rostro al de la rubia, quien mantenía un aura amorosa. El brazo magullado de la niña subió con lentitud, tembloroso, asemejando a un bebe perdido que buscaba a su madre; cuando los dedos rozaron el mechón de pelo dorado, los ojos marrones de la niña se ampliaron en realización, explotando en un torbellino de emociones negativas. Wendy rompió en llanto lanzándose contra la muchacha, Lucy la apretó contra su cuerpo acunándola en su regazo susurrando palabras de consuelo.

Sting las dejó a solas percatando una suave caricia que indicaba las gracias, no tenía que voltear para saber de quién era.

Un flash blanco voló hacia las dos chicas y Charlie se acomodó en ese abrazo de reconfortante.

Con un último vistazo atrás no pudo evitar recordar cosas sobre su misión de seis meses, Lucy era la más idónea para entender el dolor de Wendy.

**...**

— La aldea poseía trecientos dos habitantes, cincuenta y seis cuerpos confirmados, los otros—Rufus frunció los labios—… por confirmar, aún no hemos encontrado todas las… _partes_. Ocho huevos de demonios, dos nivel tres gigantes, los alrededores sitiados por grupos de niveles uno y dos que aún faltan por eliminar; también, niveles cuatro no completos que ya fueron reducidos por los slayer—terminó por decir el mago de Sabertooh ajustándose la máscara rota en las orillas, por los orificios del antifaz se podían distinguir los contornos purpuras de los ojos junto a las bolsas por estrés.

— Recursos utilizables, en este momento es insoluble sitiar las casas, se debe limpiar los restos—Mirajane inspiró aire para explayar toda la idea sin caer en los recuerdos escalofriantes.

— Cana—murmuró Makarov mirando hacia delante, sin ver a nadie realmente—… ¿Se mueven?

Cana jugó con una carta pegada con pegamento y cinta adhesiva que tenía escrito "Gildarts".

— No, según él no se han movido desde hace unos días.

Makarov suspiró dejando caer la tensión, Mavis a su lado le acarició suavemente el hombro dando su consentimiento.

— Nos quedarem-

— Nos movemos al norte—interrumpió Jiemma con petulancia y sin esperar reproche. Muchos magos fruncieron el ceño mostrado la decepción; esta guerra tenía ya ocho meses de largo, de batallas que se intensificaban desgastando al prójimo.

El Dragonslayer de la luz se encontraba apoyando en una esquina con los brazos cruzados, observaba fríamente los actos de cada uno de la sala. Los magos clase S de todos los gremios estaban alrededor de las mesas repletas de informes; los de soporte, como Rufus Lord con su memoria implacable que creaba en sus recuerdos un perfecto registro de todo lo ocurrido, Cana Alverona de Fairy Tail era el representante de su padre y comunicación mágica entre los aliados, habían otros de Blue Pegasus que Sting ciertamente no tenía intención de recordar; un intercomunicador que conectaba a Porlyusica, representante del equipo médico, y finalmente los Slayer como fuerza de apoyo.

Podía sentir el calor de Natsu en ebullición, nuevamente Jiemma imponía su aparente soberanía.

— Debes estas bromeando—explotó la Alverona sorprendiendo a todo mundo.

Las miradas mal disimuladas se posaron sobre el mago fuego que mantenía esa pose impasible con una careta seria apoyado el mentón sobre sus manos cruzadas, Sting sonrió de pura burla, conocía esa expresión en el Dragneel, él fue víctima de uno de sus arranques.

— La ventaja sobre Tártaros será usada a nuestro favor— declaró el maestro de Sabertooh sentado en lo alto de su trono— ¿Tienes una objeción—la diversión se extendió en los pequeños ojos del anciano fulminado a la adivina—… Hija bastarda de Clive?

Mirajane tenía una de las manos de la Cana entre las suyas mientras que Laxus la sujetaba desde el hombro, la castaña aguantaba sus ojos aguados de rabia y frustración para ella misma.

— Los magos están cansados, Gildarts seguirá vigilando la sede de Tártaros, adelantarnos no nos beneficia en nada, nuestro ejército debe descansar —alzó el voto Laxus con liderazgo, provocando que Mavis diera una pequeño asentimiento de aprobación.

— Secundo la noción—apoyó Makarov a su nieto, Laxus volteó a otro lado levemente incómodo para no toparse con la mirada de su abuelo.

Jiemma se inclinó sobre su asiento infringiendo temor en algunos magos expuestos a sus maltratos. Cana no se amedrentó, se mantuvo firme como todas las "hadas", los pocos magos clase S de otros gremios como Bacchus solo se encogieron de hombros sin ganas de involucrarse en la lucha de voluntades en choque desde mucho antes de la guerra, los otros maestros de gremio no estaban presentes, se encontraban en otros lugares supervisando misiones de paz.

— Sus defensas están bajas, es perfecto para un ataque sorpresa —habló Orga, el God slayer rayo acercándose a la posición de su maestro. Algunos magos le miraron con rabia contenida, pues extrañamente el musculoso no se veía muy afectado por el stress de la guerra; los rayos negros estaban en su apogeo, Orga casi parecía divertido por todo esto.

Lyon, representante clase S de Lamia Scale, evitó pensar mucho sobre el tema, Orga no era el único casi feliz de derrotar a "esas cosas", sin querer su mirada se fue a Chelia, God slayer viento, que jugaba inconsciente a todo el drama con las cintas de su ropa.

Sting realmente tenía que morderse los labios para no reírse.

— Los heridos no pueden moverse mucho, para recuperar nuestras filas debemos esperar un poco —Rogue comentó apretando sus puños, no quería mirar a su maestro ni a los demás, su mente solo estaba en una pequeña cama donde una chica de pelo blanco descansaba sin poder despertar. Gajeel complementó la información dada, él también tenía a Levy que estaba en enfermería y ahora enterrada documentos con relatos siniestros, el cansancio de su_ compañera_ le era preocupante.

En otro lugar, Minerva, Erza, Jellal, Kagura y algunos otros se encontraban haciendo guardia, muchos daban gracias a que la geisha de Sabertooh y Titania se encontraban ausentes peleándose entre ellas antes de adicionar tensión a la reunión.

En pocos segundos una guerrilla de pleitos y argumentos se armó instantáneamente, la cuestión era preferir la pugna en si o los soldados.

El blanco dragonslayer suspiró, esta engorrosa reunión no era su estilo, pero debía quedarse callado y aguardar a una orden, no solo tenía que ver por su subsistencia en esta guerra, también por algo que él consideraba _su responsabilidad._

Los ojos azules se encontraban aburridos recorriendo los rostros de cada uno de los representantes, la tensión acumulada salía a la luz con un poco de presión, algunos realmente se veían desesperados por un pequeño respiro. Entre la conmoción él la pudo escuchar, sentir y hasta respirar su horrible fragancia, molesto escuchó las palabras de la voz femenina distinguida que se encontraba a su lado sin que nadie la notara.

— _¿No es divertido ver como se destruyen unos a otros?_

No quiso responder a algo que le encontraba toda la razón, Mavis frunció los labios expeliendo una onda de energía pura para limpiar la habitación, el rubio manejador de la luz se lo agradeció en silencio.

— Cuando el poder del amor supere al amor por el poder, el mundo conocerá la paz— habló Mavis con tono moderado, los magos dejaron sus pleitos para escuchar su discurso—. El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional, nuestras fuerzas son humanas, frágiles, pero cuando están concentradas en su objetivo somos imparables, todo este dolor solo las hará sufrir y así… Tártaros ganará esta guerra. No olvidemos nuestra meta pero tampoco por qué lo hacemos; nos quedaremos, mientras ellos no se muevan no hay razón para adelantarnos, disfrútennos este pequeño espacio para recuperar nuestro ímpetu—la rubia pequeña alzó sus brazos y su magia comenzó a crear diferentes ecuaciones, los números volaron por el techo hasta mostrar una cantidad de decimales que pocos entendieron—. Las posibilidades están a nuestro favor, avanzar a ciegas no es factible para nuestra campaña.

Makarov sonrió con satisfacción y Jiemma, su contraparte, tensó los músculos rompiendo parte de su propia silla.

— ¡Bien chicos! ¡A arreglar nuestra futura sede! —Ordenó el tercer maestro de Fairy tail con alegría, Mirajane se volcó con sus ayudantes para la ocupación de las casas abandonadas, emocionadamente hablando sobre la posibilidad de dormir en una cama, ese solo pensamiento iluminó los rostros de muchos.

Viendo la lucha ganada los magos comenzaron a abandonar la habitación, antes de irse Sting seguía con la guardia levantada en Natsu que no se levantaba de su lugar, el Dragneel seguía viendo fijamente al maestro de Sabertooh.

— Tú le ordenaste a Wendy ir al reconocimiento —gruñó el peli rosado con rabia.

— Es su deber—Jiemma volteó sonriendo con sorna—, como nuestro _protector_.

Las palabras del maestro de los tigres estaban llenas de ironía, ambos hijos de dragón sintieron la ira burbujear.

— ¡Nosotros no somos unos objetos! —defendió Natsu, Jiemma le miró carcajeándose.

Los ojos del anciano se posaron sobre Sting con un obvio pensamiento.

— _Todos_ los _slayers_ son nuestras armas…

Jiemma se fue ignorando las miras a sus espaldas, Minerva lo esperaba en la puerta junto a su abrigo, las características suaves de Minerva no decían nada, ella estuvo escuchando en todo momento.

Natsu se paró frente a Sting, observándolo con fuego en los ojos.

— No dejaré que lleguen a ella —y abandonó la habitación.

El Eucliffe no tardó en seguirlo, ambos tenían el acuerdo tácito de defender el tercer lado de esta guerra, algo que ninguno había compartido, y no necesitaban hacerlo.

Sting infirió que el dragonslayer fuego no sabía a ciencia cierta toda la situación, pero Natsu no era tan ignorante en algo tan vital para él, conocía más a Lucy de lo que Sting llevaba haciendo en este año, negarle la existencia de que su mejor amiga había cambiado era tapar el sol con el dedo.

El factor oculto para todos los magos de esta campaña, el God Slayer de la luz, Lucy Heartfilia.

**...**

Lucy desenredó los brazos de Wendy de su cintura, acomodándola en la cama improvisada de la enfermería mientras la arropándola hasta el cuello. Acarició sus cabellos arrullando sus sueños, la niña se acurrucó en posición fetal abrazando el cuerpo cálido de Charlie que no pudo seguir despierta velando por la seguridad de la chica peliazul y ambas durmieron tranquilas por primera vez en el día.

— _¡P-pero Lucy-san! ¡Él se estaba comiendo a su familia!_

Suspiró intentando olvidar un momento los lamentos de la niña, se agachó a su lado besando la frente de la sacerdotisa de los cielos, haciendo una promesa silenciosa de no exponerla a ese tipo de situaciones. No quería que el alma inocente de Wendy se manchara con los horrores… que ella misma había experimentado.

La risa de su madre infernal se escuchó como un eco en sus recuerdos junto a una presión similar en la punta de los dedos, era frio pero no lo suficiente como para congelarla como antaño, atacó esa sensación tan impropia tocando sus llaves colgadas en su cinturón, el calor del metal dorado de los espíritus celestiales la tranquilizaba.

Pensando en ello terminó parada a un costado de la cama de Yukino Aguria. Acomodó la rosa, esta vez blanca, que estaba salida de su pelo; con un paño que descasaba en la mesita de noche limpió su frente, pómulos y labios, pensando que quizás Yukino agradecería refrescarse un poco.

Sintió un tirón de magia celestial en ella, podía sentir por un instante, las peticiones de las llaves de Yukino. Levantó los libros acomodados en el suelo junto a la cama de Yukino, buscó la página que había dejado y retomó su lectura.

Lucy no era un soldado como todos los demás, nadie sabía su alcance de poder. Para el mundo la misión con Sting fue solo una búsqueda de información, su nuevo origen mágico era un secreto mal guardado.

Su equipo sospechaba pero se mantenían al margen, Erza, Gray y Happy solo la apoyaban en silencio callando sus preguntas, Natsu en cambio nunca necesitó nada. El pelirosa se quedó mirando un día que los demonios atacaron, solo vio la expresión del rostro de su amiga y todo llegó como consecuencia.

Ella se lo agradecía, en serio.

Ahora, ahorrando su frustración de no útil, ocultando su existencia como un tabú por Mavis, se embarcaba en otro barco, traer de vuelta a Yukino, su camarada en la magia celestial.

Su lectura fue cortada por otro libro posado sobre el que leía, levantó la vista para ver a Loke ofreciéndole el documento.

— El rey celestial dijo que quizás este libro sea de ayuda—dijo el espíritu del león acomodando sus lentes—, costo un montón quitárselo a crux.

— Gracias —dijo Lucy agradecida, sujetó el libro entre sus manos delineando con los dedos una imagen grabada sobre él— ¿"Fundamentos de la magia"?

Loke rió revolviendo el cabello de la rubia pese a sus protestas.

— La energía humana que emite el alma —Loke le guiño el ojo—. Debes saber bastante de eso ya, en el reino celestial sentimos cada uno de los cambios que la princesa experimenta—Loke se agacho hasta la altura que estaba sentada la Heartfilia, acercándosele hasta que ella retrocedió incomoda—…Lucy —la expresión severa se quebró miserablemente en lloriqueos infantiles— ¡No me vas a cambiar ¿Verdad?! ¡Acuario dice cosas malas! ¡Princesaaaaa~!

Antes de poder sonrojarse o desconcertarse -_¿Qué cosas malas decía Acuario?_-, una mano sujeto la cara de Loke empujándolo hacia un costado, Lucy alzó la vista para ver al dúo dragón ingresando a la enfermería.

— ¡Gato de mierda, esto es una enfermería! —espetó Sting apuntando un cartel de "Silencio" mientras Rogue tomaba su asiento usual cerca de la cama de Yukino.

— Pues no grites, dragón bipolar — le regreso Loke en una pose retadora, Rogue los hizo callar a ambos con solo una mirada oscura prometiendo dolor si no guardaban silencio para los enfermos, Sting y Loke se miraron con odio puro, Lector apoyaba a su amigo mientras que Frosch inocentemente decía que veía "chispas".

La chica suspiró girándose a su libro, al abrirlo pudo ver dibujos sobre las características de cada magia elemental, se imaginó cada uno de sus compañeros en cada elemento, Juvia para el agua, Natsu para el fuego y así sucesivamente.

— ¿Qué lees Lucy-san? — la rubia sonrió ampliamente por el título que le dio Rogue, costó horas convencerlo que dejara de usar el apellido para referirse a ella.

— Algo para ayudar a Yukino—Lucy posó la mano sobre la de Rogue con una expresión decidida—. La traeré de vuelta, lo prometo.

Un silencio cómodo se dejó caer en la habitación, Rogue asintió con una pequeña sonrisa que emociono tanto a Lucy como a Frosch, Loke también se relajó visiblemente y se despidió sintiendo que sobrara en torno al tema de la maga celestial dormida, Sting por otra parte, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla de la Heartfilia para ojear el libro sobre su hombro.

— ¿Cómo les fue?—preguntó Lucy sin inmutarse por el dragón blanco, Rogue les hecho una mirada a ambos que no parecían conscientes de su obvia cercanía.

— Nos largamos a la aldea cercana, ahora algunos magos estarán limpiando—murmuró Sting siguiendo la lectura—, les dije que estabas con la niña por eso no te han llamado a limpiar el desastre, así que te debes quedar aquí para cuidar de Yukino y Wendy-san, ¿Entendiste?

—Wendy… No creo que se sienta muy bien en ese lugar—meditó la chica girando la cabeza a la cama siguiente que contenida a la dragonslayer, los leves ronquidos la alertaban de que seguía durmiendo, Lucy pensaba que despertaría al anochecer.

— Ha sido una madrugada muy movida, son solo las tres de la tarde y ya me siento asqueado -¡Hey! ¿Qué significa este símbolo? —E inicio la conversación natural entre el slayer blanco y la maga celestial, Rogue solo los contemplaba con paciencia deslizando su mano a la de Yukino.

— "_¿Cuáles son los límites de tu obsesión, Sting?"_—Recordó mentalmente, una suave mueca se formó al ver como Sting le criticaba a la chica por ser una "otaku de libros"—"_Solo una obsesión, ¿eh?"_

Tras unas horas una fragancia aproximándose tenso a los tres, Rogue se levantó enseguida mientras que Sting se separaba de la rubia, Lucy apretó el libro en su regazo con fuerza intentando parecer ignorante al peligro, Rogue solo estaba enterado del "intercambio de olores" de los rubios, no lo que la esencia de dragón encubría.

Las cortinas que simulaban una puerta para la tienda de enfermería fueron quitadas abruptamente por dos funcionarios de Sabertooh, Minerva envuelta en una piel de animal sobre su vestido elegante se hizo paso con su expresión aparentemente tranquila.

— Mi padre los llama slayer—la pelinegra se acercó a ambos dragonslayer con una sonrisa morbosa —, deben limpiar el camino…

Rogue acató la orden con una última mirada a la albina y una despedida silenciosa a la rubia que no fue respondida de vuelta. El dragón sombra concluyó simplemente que la joven se sentía insegura en la presencia de la mujer que la torturó frente a un estadio completo y se fue hacia las afueras con Frosch y Lector, en cual intentaba disimular su preocupación por la muchacha rubia.

Sting mantuvo una expresión aburrida, murmurando para sí mismo que ya habían terminado el trabajo, se mantuvo cerca de la puerta, esperando a la geisha a salir.

—Yo dije—Minerva habló después de un rato—… _todos_ los _slayer_

Sting detuvo su camino tensándose completamente junto a Lucy que hundía las uñas en la portada de cuero del libro.

— Esa mocosa—Minerva continuo ajena a las expresiones entre aliviadas y confundidas de ambos rubios. La mujer apuntó a la dirección de la cama que se encontraba la sacerdotisa de los cielos—, sáquenla de la cama

El corazón de Lucy dio un vuelco, se paró enseguida a proteger con su propio cuerpo a la niña dormida de los guardias, la expresión de miedo cambio radicalmente a una llena de fuego e ira.

— No te atrevas…—murmuró peligrosamente la Heartfilia, la sensación de ardor en la punta de los dedos comenzó a extenderse por sus brazos.

— ¿Vas en contra de una orden? Tu gremio patético no está aquí para defenderte—desafío la maga de Sabertooh con una sonrisa malévola; Sting aún no se movía, seguía en su posición en guardia para cualquier enfrentamiento.

—Wendy no puede luchar—Habló ella con cosquillas en sus caninos, las pupilas dilatadas y la presión en sus pulmones. Clavó sus colmillos en el interior de la mejilla para controlar sus impulsos.

Ocultó sus instintos apartando su rostro, no quiera ni sentir sus olores.

— Wendy Marvell, Dragonslayer viento, un soldado —la mano de Minerva fue a parar en el pelo de azul de la sacerdotisa de los cielos, la joven se estremeció en el sueño tratando de fundirse con el cuerpo de Charlie—. No hay tratos especiales aquí, ¡Llevadla!

La pelinegra sintió una extraña sed de sangre estremeciéndola. Entrecerró los ojos buscando el origen pero solo encontró el rostro oscurecido de la rubia, por un instante vio rojo, un flash centellante que le prometía muerte y calamidad.

Una presión en el la muñeca la trajo a la realidad, Sting quitó su mano sin mucha delicadeza de la cabeza de la niña dragonslayer, Minerva se despertó de esa extraña y efímera sensación escalofriante y volteó hacia el chico con furia.

— ¿Qué significa esto…Sting? ¿Ahora te dedicas a defender hadas?— se burló la geisha encubriendo la incredulidad con burla, Sting no puso ninguna expresión mientras que la Heartfilia le sujetó la camisa con los dedos— ¿O es acaso que las baratas atenciones que recibes de ella fueron suficiente para comprar tu lealtad?

El chico frunció el ceño enojado, sin embargo, se mantuvo quieto por el agarre de la chica, Lucy seguía con su rostro bajo con una agarre sobre Wendy y el otro en la camisa de Sting, aferrándose cada vez más fuerte.

Minerva le envió una clara expresión molesta pero Sting mantuvo firme la aprisionándole muñeca. Una mano grande los separo a ambos, sorprendiendo con la guardia baja.

Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss detuvieron esta lucha de voluntades.

La albina mayor acarició el brazo de Lucy sorprendiéndola, la maga celestial parpadeó unas cuantas veces para asumir las nuevas presencias.

— Soy la que está a cargo de limpiar nuestro nuevo hogar—comenzó Mirajane con un tono sereno, su expresión amable escondía la ira que contenía contra la "tigresa"—. Nunca solicité a Wendy para formar parte de este trabajo.

Minerva quitó las manos de Laxus y Sting, los guardias de Sabertooh no se atrevieron a emprender represalias contra la masa de músculos palpitantes que era el mago clase S.

— ¡Stk!—gruñó la pelinegra —solo acato órdenes Strauss, algo que tú y tu gente debería comenzar a aprender—Minerva observó despectivamente al joven rubio— y al parecer, los miembros de mi gremio también.

La geisha se retira con clase, con sus sirvientes detrás de ella quitando cualquier estorbo en su camino, antes de irse voltea para sonreír sádicamente, un estremecimiento conocido se mantuvo en el pecho del dragonslayer rubio, un recuerdo paso como un borrón en su cabeza.

— _No lloriquees._

— Hay que irnos —habló por primera vez Laxus, el rubio fornido aguantó las burlas dirigidas a los dos jóvenes para sí y se encaminó a la puerta a esperar a la albina. Mirajane acomodó las mantas de Wendy y les sonrió a ambos chicos, con la mirada les dio la gracias a Sting quien volteó levemente avergonzado, él no hacia esto para ser recompensado.

— Lucy-chan, las palabras son las armas de la intimidación, no prestes atención a una persona como ella —Mirajane posó las manos sobre las mejillas de Lucy estirando con sus dedos los labios de la chica en una sonrisa forzada— ¡Sonríe! De esa forma la harás enojar —río guiñándole un ojo—, así cuando Wendy despierte, cuando nosotros volvamos—le dio un asentimiento a Sting a su lado—, nos sentiremos como en casa.

La peliblanca se fue con una pequeña seña con la mano, arrastró a Laxus que la esperaba a las afueras gritando el lugar donde los slayer deberían "limpiar" la zona de demonios niveles uno y dos, los magos normales se encargaban pero la presencia de los dragones le hacían sentir seguros, por ello, siempre había un slayer rondado por el lugar.

— Las mujeres de Fairy tail son inquietantes…—murmuró Sting relajando la postura, Lucy seguía sujetando la camisa con los labios en una mueca triste. Él quitó los dedos uno por uno observando con cuidado como los músculos de Lucy se destensaban.

El chico se bufó, sus manos fueron instintivamente a sus mejillas pálidas, el color no parecía regresar a ella asemejando a una apariencia enfermiza, fantasmal, como… _Ese_ tiempo.

Apresó entre sus manos el rostro de Lucy, quien parpadeó confundida, enseguida un leve rosado coloreó su rostro ante la cercanía, ella mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo olvidando esa expresión asustada. Complacido con el cambio Sting comenzó a jalonear sus mejillas de la misma manera que Mirajane lo había hecho.

— ¡Hey! — la rubia se quitó de su alcance, pero Sting fue más intrépido acercándose sin tocarse hasta que el calor humano se trasmitía desde la ropa.

— Son treinta y seis pasos—susurró a su oído, la chica sintió sus mejillas arder con fuerza—…de mi lugar a este son solo treinta y seis pasos.

— ¿Y… eso?—preguntó con duda, Sting se encogió de hombros para darle la espada.

— Si cierras los ojos y caminas hasta allí puedes ignorar todo lo que está alrededor —él camino hacia la puerta— de esa forma solo ves lo que quieres ver.

Se despidió con un simple gesto, Lucy masculló un "idiota" para apoyar su cabeza sobre sus manos, sonrió de pura inercia al sentir el entumecimiento de la piel de sus mejillas, comenzó a contar de treinta y seis hacia atrás en una cuenta regresiva imaginando todo el trayecto, respirando profundamente en cada paso imaginario para calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Las venas le ardían, esa sensación helada que recorría su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo con lentitud palpitando en cada segundo, en cada cuenta.

Se dejó caer sobre a cama que estaba apoyada, la respiración de Wendy se había normalizado y Charlie murmuraba algo entre sueños, cerca de ambas niñas respiró el aroma de Fairy Tail para borrar sus impulsos.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

"— _Hay una cosa que quiero en este mundo… Es poder apoderarme de tu cuerpo y mente"_

Apretó las sabanas con fuerza, respiró necesitadamente del aire con la esencia de la exceed y la dragonslayer viento, su corazón latía desbocado.

Podía sentirla acercándose, cada vez que perdía el control, ella estaba allí para verla, expectante, orgullosa y en primera fila, riendo de su desgracia, relatando extasiada sus cambios, para después, cuando todo terminaba, agacharse a su lado y repetir esa frase que tanto odiaba.

Lucy Heartfilia no es una persona rencorosa… Pero piensa que no puede salir de ese sentimiento.

La odia.

Se tocó las mejillas rojas por las marcas de dedos de los dos magos, deslizó su mano desde su cara hasta su cuello en el lado derecho, en la curva de su hombro, en el leve relieve de una cicatriz de mordedura. Dejó descansar la mano derecha allí para tranquilizarse, suavemente la mano izquierda se hizo camino sobre su ropa hasta un lugar cerca de su corazón, apretó la piel casi dolorosamente, mordió el labio para evitar dejar salir cualquier gemido, tanteó y lo encontró, algo duro, similar a una roca.

Una lácrima.

— _Eso no me detendrá, y lo sabes…_

Escuchó la voz fantasmagórica, ella ya estaba aquí.

— _Lucy, Lucy, Lucy—_repitió ella con suavidad y aparente ternura_—…Hay cosas que no se pueden borrar de este mundo, una de ellas… Soy yo._

Lucy se alzó desde su posición sobre la cama de Wendy, giró con una expresión vacía hacia la sombra de mujer que se volvía más real a cada segundo.

Su madre demoníaca, quien la transformó en lo que hoy es.

Lucy la veía siempre, a cada instante, la escuchaba. Se preguntaba si los demás God slayer pasaban por lo mismo o era ese ser demoniaco el que se empujaba a su lado.

— _Esos tigres me molestan_—se quejó ella.

Había evolucionado, desde la apariencia de anciana que vio por primera vez ahogándose en ese lago a una mujer de treinta años, inquietantemente similar a su madre biológica, Layla Heartfilia, con el pelo en leves rizos hasta la cintura del color negro profundo, ojos grandes rojizos que reflejaban vitalidad ficticia.

Su vestido resbalaba de sus hombros mostrando su gran escote, era una imitación gótica de los vestidos de Layla menos abombados con el torso ajustado.

Todo era una burla para la maga celestial.

— _¿Cuándo dejarás salir ese monstruo que llevas dentro?_ —Preguntó el demonio con tristeza fingida—_Dejad que sea libre mi niña… ¡Dejad que pueda ser tú!_

Lucy apretó los puños con las imágenes de su reciente pasado fresca en su memoria, los gritos, la sed.

— ¡Nunca! —gruñó con terquedad la chica, jamás se daría por vencido contra su demonio, la magia slayer se filtró por sus ojos, dándole una aura rojiza.

La demonio sonrió ante la reticencia de su "hija". Negó con la cabeza con paciencia.

— _Ah…—_suspiró— _tan necia…_—las características amables de ser oscuro se retorcieron en una expresión insana_— ¡Me encanta! Te puedo jurar, mi niña, que en solo unos minutos estarás envuelta en la sangre de tus enemigos, porque tú sabes… Si hay algo que odio, detesto_—caminó por la habitación alzando los brazos para puntualizar su punto—_, me enferma, es… perder una pelea._

El corazón de Lucy comenzó a latir con real miedo. Antes de poder preguntar sobre el significado de sus palabras, la ilusión se disipó en el aire como si fuera humo apartado por el viento, las cortinas de la puerta de la enfermería fueron corridas por otra persona. Los ojos marrones se dilataron de temor.

— ¿Con quién hablas…God Slayer?

**...**

La aldea estaba a quince kilómetros y medio de distancia, serpenteando unos riscos empinados en un bosque húmedo sumado a lo caliente de la época, era casi de noche cuando los slayer llegaron, una guardia nocturna.

— Tomen —Laxus les empujó un vaso de una sustancia desconocida a todos los participantes, tenía el color caramelo y olor dulzón.

Natsu lo ingirió para escupirlo rápidamente, Sting agradeció mentalmente de tener un conejillo de indias primero.

— ¡Hahaha aun eres un niño, Natsu!—gritaron unos magos de Fairy Tail desde otro sector, todos estaban recorriendo la aldea en grupos, los slayer permanecían en la plaza central, Natsu corrió hacia Macao y Max exigiendo una pelea.

Sting se encogió de hombros tomando a sorbos el alcohol de Laxus, no había dormido desde las tres de la madrugada por culpa de la ocupación, Wendy y reuniones.

— ¡Oh! ¡Laxus-sama! — gritaron dos magos acercándose, por la energía rebosante que emanaban Sting supuso que eran de Fairy Tail.

El Dragonslayer de la luz ignoró a los sujetos, el peli verde era tranquilo, un tanto inquietante cuando se refería al mago rayo clase S, pero el otro... Sting tragó todo el alcohol de un sorbo.

— ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Es cierto?!—su nombre era Bi...Bick…Lo que sea, nadie normal usa una camisa en la cabeza— ¿Tú y cheerleader? ¡Escupe!

—"_¿_C_heerleader?_ — Sting alzó una ceja confundido—_… ¡Ah! ¡Blonde! Por qué—_interrumpió sus pensamientos con una repentina imagen metal no muy apta para menores—_...Maldición, ¿En qué mierda estaba pensado la idiota para vestirse de animadora?"_

— Bickslow — Laxus detuvo el acoso de su compañero con una sonrisa burlona—, déjalo. No tiene por qué decir nada—Sting no sabía si lo estaba ayudando o hundiendo, el tono de voz empleado por Laxus era claro doble sentido—, además… Hoy nuestro amigo aquí se enfrentó a la reina de los tigres, dale algo de crédito,

El Eucliffe fulminó a Laxus, quien tomaba su trago de ron.

— ¡Awwww es tan dulce!

Sting tranquilamente se atragantó con la observación, dando al mago de Fairy Tail una mirada perpleja. Seguramente había oído mal o que nunca dijo tal cosa. Pero, de nuevo, con las hadas siempre hay que estar pendientes de cada palabra.

— Por protegerla…— agregó el mago rayo solo para fastidiar. Sting pensó seriamente que tenía algo que ver con los hábitos casamenteros de cierta maga clase S.

— ¡Awwww es tan lindo!

¡Eso es! El dragonslayer blanco no iba a estar allí y ser llamado "dulce" o "lindo" por nadie, ni siquiera a sus –se atraganta-….camaradas.

— ¿Qué demonios estáis diciendo?

— Eucliffe-san, nunca imaginé que eras el tipo de romance — se rió Freed.

Sting podía sentir sus manos crispadas sobre su vaso. Tomó toda la fuerza del mundo para contenerse y no darles un rugido en el trasero a todos.

Cerró sus ojos azules, no tenía tiempo para perder con ellos.

Se levantó ignorando sus bromas y apuestas, hoy no se sentía muy bien.

— ¡Sting-kun! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!—llamó Lector sobre el techo de una casa, Rogue y Frosch estaba junto a él, el pelinegro con claro brillo divertido en los ojos.

— Tú no digas nada —le fulminó por las dudas, Rogue se mantuvo impasible con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sting suspiró frustrado, pasándose la mano por el cabello y acostándose en el techo de la casa, los sonidos de los magos le eran ajenos, incluso la presencia de Lector a su lado.

Un escalofrió similar le recorrió la espalda, la cien le palpitaba, dolor…

— ¿Sting-kun?—giró hacia Lector que ahora le miraba preocupado—…No te ves bien.

La respiración se le hizo más pesada, escuchó algo, un llamado, y el mundo se volvía borroso, pero antes de perder en sentido algo alcanzó a distinguir sobre el horizonte.

La luna llena rojiza, iluminado el cuerpo de la mujer pelinegra y ojos carmesí.

_._

_._

— _Yo estoy aquí siempre a su lado…_

_A tú lado._

_Esta noche está luchando por su vida,_

_¡Ven!_

_¡Escucha su grito de guerra!_

.

.

Corrió por el bosque a duras penas, las heridas chorreantes le hacían perder el sentido, un peso pesado como él sabía que esto iba de mal en peor.

Los sonidos se habían silenciado, una fosforescencia siniestra se apoderó de la naturaleza, toda unida en un escenario macabro, miles de ojos se abrieron en la oscuridad, lo había encontrado.

Era una risa psicótica, enferma, lo detuvo, se volteó con lentitud a la alimaña que le observaba riendo, era un juego para…eso.

— Esto eres en realidad…

La bestia saltó desde lo alto tan rápido que parecía una erupción de luz, levantó un brazo donde se expandía de las heridas abiertas una extraña sustancia cristalina que se volvían garras, enormes como cuchillas; ondeó esos garfios encajándolos en los músculos hasta llegar a los nervios, tirándolo hacia el suelo; el anciano cayó en un festín de patadas que se detenían para verlo convulsionar.

— _Cuando el cuerpo del enemigo es arrojado al aire y los pedazos llueven, ¡Eso hace que baile mi corazón!_

Se arrastraba por el suelo intentando alejarse de ese… monstruo, una sustancia que descubrió que era la propia Luz trasmutada lo mantuvo atado a su lugar, encajando los hilos en su piel, una mano humana le apretó el cráneo contra el suelo, por entre los dedos de su agresor vio el rojo sanguinario de su mirada.

— ¡Hemos creado a un monstruo! —rió en anciano sabiendo ya su final.

Los dedos rasgaron su globo ocular derecho, Jiemma se crispo de dolor, la sangre se esparcía por los suelos junto a la de las anteriores heridas, embarrando la tierra en una mancha oscura, intentó levantarse pero el pie de su agresor se posó sobre su cuello; ladeó levemente la cabeza con el ojo restante lleno de ira, su visión se cubría de negro pero podía distinguirlo, el destello dorado, rojo y negro; maldijo con sus últimas fuerzas.

— Tú… bas-…tard— no alcanzó a terminar, la fuerza ejercida por su asesino cortó toda vía respiratoria.

La persona, temblando de la risa, quedó como su última memoria. La bestia asesina levantó su rostro hacia el cielo, los rayos de la luna llena llegaron directo a su piel contrastando el brillo etéreo de marfil, descubriendo a la doncella que había derramado todo ese camino carmesí.

Jiemma, el maestro de Sabertooh, había dejado de existir.

Una lágrima cayó sobre su cadáver.

Los ojos rojos se abrieron con incredulidad justo cuando el viento meció sus cabellos rubios, Lucy miró sus manos manchadas resplandeciendo con el fulgor lunar, pánico, miedo, terror…

La respiración atascada en su garganta comenzó a reaccionar sintiendo el olor a muerte. La risa descarada resonó en sus oídos, en una de las punta de los arboles la podía ver, a su madre, riendo orgullosa.

Las lágrimas seguían derramándose, el calambre en su cuerpo se rompió de la única manera posible.

Gritó.

El aullido de un God Slayer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/a:**_ hola nuevamente, y bien ¿qué les pareció? Está apareciendo la verdadera trama de esta historia, ya era hora ¿no? Tenía que sentar las bases primero._

_¿Quién se imaginaba de que quien mato a Jiemma tan violenta y sanguinariamente era Lu-chan? Cuando pregunte de "¿Quién mata a Jiemma?" la mayoría me indico Minerva, pues… nop nop Evil-Lu-chan se está mostrando a la luz, hay muchas preguntas, lo que quieren que aclare dígamelo por Review._

_La primera escena antes del título no es al azar, venga, otra vez, ¿quién creen que es? Díganme~!_

_También, Sting, dime qué demonios planeas hacer? (spoiler cap. manga 313) a ti no puedo predecirte!_

Sting: ¬¬ derechos reservados por Mashima.

_Oh entiendo, si dices algo de nuevo Mashima te ara llorar como condenada, verdad? _(ignora la mirada de odio de Sting)_, bueno no importa, no importa lo extraño que seas Sting, cada día caigo más en el amor contigo, a alguien más le pasa? y más importante, alguien tiene una idea de que va a hacer Sting?_

_Caro0-san pregunto por qué no se ve la historia en la búsqueda normal, eso es porque la búsqueda de se pone automáticamente en la clasificación de "K – T" deben ponerlo en "All" para que aparezcan todas las historias. Ahh~ la censura americana._

_**Aviso publicitario**__: Actualice Cafeína, ahora es una saga de One-shot StiCy! Please! Pásense por ahí y dejen Review, acepto peticiones. También "Sins de KMAZFRSF" muy buena historia, les gustara!_

_Como dije antes, lo que más quieren que aclare pídamelo por Review así sabré que escribir en próximo cap., (seh… no tengo idea que cosa aclarare primero por eso no pongo avance esta vez)_

_._

_._

_**¡Comenta!**_


End file.
